Our Town
by Nirvana19
Summary: Sequel to Never Forget You, All AU. When the arrival of a new Clan threatens Bo's own, shes forced to confront someone from her past. Can she and Lauren make it through this rough storm with their family intact?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so while I'm still catching up on requests for 'What Could've Been'. I wrote up a short sequel to 'Never Forget You'. Because I had to much amazing reviews for that story, and to be honest it was one of my faves.**

 **Also, it will last for about 13 or 16 chapters. Just because with work, I don't have the time to expand it further than that. I'm literally writing between shifts, in my phone and on my tablet. It's crazy, but I love doing it because it helps me get out of my own head.**

 **Thank god Microsoft Word is on nearly every device nowadays!**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one.**

 **P.S. This story picks up right were the first left off.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Honeymoon's Over**

 **Children's Centre**

Bo and Lauren had come a long way in the last five years, they'd expanded their Clan, business was better than ever, and they also welcomed a son. Which had made Bo an even better Leader, something about being a Mother gave her a new perspective.

She also finished the Children's centre that she'd been working on, the plans were actually postponed until further notice due to other projects. But when Bo found out that she was going to be having a son, she had to make sure that it was ready by the time he was born.

Like she had told Lauren before, every child in the Clan needed somewhere where they could be safe while playing, where they could learn and just be kids. And she wanted that more than anything for her son.

Lauren was making waves in her Clinic, everyone was so happy that she returned. And she was happy too, she forgot how much she missed being around such caring people. And it made her feel a bit awful for the fact that she'd left the first time.

Everything was going great, that was until Bo got word of a new Clan coming to the City from across the seas. She didn't know their name, or the name of their leader. But from what she'd heard, they were a nasty bunch.

So naturally, Bo took extra precautions for her own Clan. And most importantly her Family. Kenzi was right about what she said before, being a Clan leader was almost as if she was a Queen. And her family was the main target.

She made sure that Lauren was well protected at the Clinic, and that whenever JJ was at the centre that there was always someone watching him. Dyson volunteered to do it all the time, and honestly Bo trusted him more than anyone else.

With the threat getting closer and closer, Bo was spending as much time with her Family as she possibly could. She never wanted to leave them. Especially JJ, he was only four years old and couldn't take care of himself like Lauren could.

Bo walked into the Play Centre, it was pick up time and she wanted to come and get him herself. As soon as he saw her, JJ ran into his Mother's legs, hugging them. "Hey big guy! Did you have fun today?" She ruffled his hair.

"I painted a picture!" JJ said.

"You did? Well, why don't you go and get it and the rest of your things so we can go home? We can put the picture up on the fridge" She smiled at him, watching him run off to where his little backpack and coat was hung.

Bo felt someone tap her shoulder, turning around she saw that it was Sarah. She was Artie's Wife and the person that she appointed to run the Centre. "Hey Sarah, how's he been today? Behaving, I hope?" She laughed, her son was mischievous.

Sarah smiled, nodding. "Yes, he's been a delight today. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else" she was nervous to talk to Bo about this.

"What's up?" Bo could feel her fear, and she didn't like that. Sarah handed Bo a sheet of paper, telling her that it was left on the doorstep of the centre before she opened up this morning. "You didn't see anyone around when you found it?" She asked her.

Sarah shook her head, "No, no one. Do you think it's from the new Clan? I've heard the rumours, they don't sound like a pleasant bunch" she worried for her Family and for her Clan.

Bo read the letter, although it wasn't so much a letter as a few words. It read; 'They'll be the first to go'. She took a breath, this had to be dealt with now. Picking a fight with her was fine, bring it on. But to threaten children, especially with one of those being her own son.

No, Bo wasn't going to let that happen.

"No other Clan has the balls to leave this kind of message, least of all to me. Don't worry about anything Sarah, I'm gonna take care of this right away. But until it is, I'll arrange extra security details for the centre. It'll be okay" Bo tapped her arm assuringly.

Of course, she had no idea if that was true. But for right now, she wanted to get her little boy home where he was safe. This new Clan was pushing her buttons, they were trying to back her into a corner and she wasn't standing for it.

JJ ran over, his backpack nearly as big as him as it was strapped on his back. He held his hand up for Bo to take, "Can we go for an ice cream Mama?" He asked her as she walked them outside.

Bo smiled, he always wanted ice cream. And normally she would give it to him, except the last time she did he ate too much and got very sick. And Lauren was not happy about that in the slightest. "Not today buddy, but we can go tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay" JJ pouted a little, but he quickly got over it.

Once she got him into the car, she quickly drove to the Clinic. Lauren wasn't finishing until later but they'd made a deal to always bring JJ by to see her when he finished in the Centre. Otherwise Lauren wouldn't see him all day, due to the fact that he'd be in bed by the time she got home.

 **Clinic (10 Minutes Later)**

Lauren was in the middle of checking a little girl's fever, which was growing higher by the second. She knew the little girl and her Parents, everyone knew everyone in their Clan. "Okay sweetie, can you stick out your tongue for me?" She asked her, seeing her comply.

She shined her small torch inside the girl's mouth, finding the problem. "Good news is, I know what the cause is. Bad news, is that it won't clear up for a few days. Maybe even a week" she told the Mother.

The girl just had a case of tonsillitis, Lauren could tell by the small white spots on the back of her throat. It wasn't severe enough to remove them, so for now Lauren just prescribed some antibiotics and told her to get some rest. But she did give the girl a lollipop, to cheer her up.

As they left, Bo and JJ made their way inside. When he saw her, JJ let go of Bo's hand and ran over to Lauren. "Mommy!" He yelled, jumping up and down next to her.

Lauren lifted him up, kissing his face all over. "Hey baby, how was your day?" She asked him, settling him on her hip.

"Good…" he replied, looking over her shoulder he pointed at the jar of lollipops. If he couldn't get an ice cream, then he would settle for one of those instead. "… Can I have one?" He batted his long eyelashes at her.

Seeing him do that made Bo laugh, she said no to ice cream so now he was trying to sucker Lauren into giving him sweets. And even though Lauren wanted to be strict and tell him no, when he did that she melted.

Lauren turned around, picking the jar up with her free hand and letting him pick one. "This is your first and last, okay?" She looked at him, seriously.

JJ grabbed the cola flavoured lollipop, those were his favourite. He then nodded to her, one was all he wanted anyway. He ripped the wrapping off, and jammed it in his mouth, loving the taste.

Suddenly, the lights in the clinic began to flicker. And when they did, JJ clung to Lauren's neck. He hated the dark, he couldn't even sleep without a light on in his bedroom. "It's okay baby, I've got you" she whispered to him.

Bo didn't like this, first the message and now this. This Clinic was brand new, there was no way that there was something wrong with the power. "Lauren, take JJ into your office. I don't think we're alone" she looked around.

Lauren took a whiff of the air, something was wrong. She could hear breathing, and footsteps coming towards them. But she couldn't smell them, that never happened. "There's two of them Bo, you'll need me" she said.

"Actually, what I need is for you and JJ to be safe. So please, just do as I say…" Bo turned to her, begging her to listen. "… Please babe" she repeated.

As much as she wanted to help, Bo was right. JJ's safety came first before their own, she kissed her Wife's lips. "Be careful" With that, she took their son to her office and locked the door behind her, closing the blinds too.

Bo always kept a box of weapons everywhere, she never knew when someone was going to attack. She went to the supply closet, grabbing the small chest that she'd left in there. She grabbed a dagger, and also a few other bits and pieces.

A few minutes passed, and the lights came back on. And when they did, Bo was met with two tree sized looking assholes. They weren't from any Clan that she knew of, which meant that they were from the new Clan that had been rocking the boat. She looked at their markings, she'd never seen them before.

"Sorry, but this isn't a 'walk in' Clinic. You'll have to come back once you've made an appointment" Bo held her hands behind her back, hiding her weapons.

"We don't need one" One of them said.

Bo raised her eyebrows. "Oh no?" She stepped forward. "Look, I don't know who you boys are or who you work for, but you've gotta lot of nerve, coming into my territory and making threats! I suggest that you leave here now, while you can still walk" she warned them.

They both looked at each other, smiling to themselves and then laughing at her. "Lady, that doesn't scare us. And as for us entering uninvited, we go wherever we like. Because soon, this land will be ours" the taller one stated.

"Is that so?" Bo admired their courage, but that wasn't going to happen as long as she was leading this Clan. "See, that's not gonna sit well with me. So, I'll tell you again. Leave now, and you get to live…" She watched them stand still. "… Alright, you don't mind if I fight back do you?"

"Makes no difference to us" The shorter one said.

Bo nodded, "It's a good thing I brought these then…" She pulled out her weapons, getting ready to fight. "… Let's go!"

 **Lauren's Office**

JJ was scared, so scared that he was hiding under Lauren's desk. She used to do the same thing when she was his age. Lauren could hear Bo fighting with the men from inside the room, and she didn't like being in here when her Wife was out there.

She knelt down to where JJ was hiding, "Hey buddy, it's all gonna be okay. I promise…" She reached in to touch his cheek. "… Can you do something for me?" She tried to usher him out from under the desk, and he did crawl out slowly. "Good boy, I'm gonna help Mama okay. And I want you to be a big boy, and be brave while I do. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded. "Okay"

Lauren hugged him, kissing the top of his head. "You're so brave, I'll be right back. I promise" she left him to hide under the table again, then went to the door. She exited the office and locked the door behind her, tucking the key into her pocket.

She followed the sounds of Bo and the men fighting, when she rounded the corner she saw that Bo was losing. These men were strong, and it was two against one which wasn't fair. She had to do something now.

So she used her Wolf speed, getting over to one of the men in a flash. He didn't even know that she was behind him, "That's no way to treat a lady Pal!" She grabbed his neck, sinking her canine teeth into his skin. And not stopping until he was dead.

Bo was being choked by the taller one when they both heard male screams coming from behind them. He dropped her on the floor, and went to kill his friend's attacker. When she hit the ground, she quickly jumped up and ran for him.

Grabbing his head with both of her hands and twisting, she heard the snap of his neck and watched him fall to the ground.

Lauren locked eyes with Bo, wiping the blood from her mouth. "Who were they Bo?" They hadn't had an attack in years.

"I dunno. But I would put money on that they were sent by this new Clan that's rocked up in the last few months. There was a message left at the Kids Centre, I need to figure this out now…" Bo coughed, rubbing her sore neck. "… Where's JJ?"

"In my office, I better go get him…" Lauren pulled the key out of her pocket, then ran to her office and opened the door. "… JJ? It's okay sweetie, the scary people have gone" she waited until he crawled out from under the desk, then ran to her.

Bo had called Dyson in the last few minutes, telling him what happened and to have the Cleaners come to Lauren's Clinic. She got to her Wife's office, seeing that her son was safe and sound. That was a weight off her mind. "Come on, let's go home" she held out her hand for Lauren to take.

 **McCorrigan Household (Later)**

Instead of causing more panic, Bo decided to talk about it over dinner instead. They had to talk about it now, but they had to be weary of what they said around JJ when he was at the table. So Bo had Dyson, Kenzi, and Tamsin at the table with her, JJ and Lauren.

JJ was being quiet, eating his mashed potato as he sat next to Kenzi. She brought a colouring book with her and some crayons so that he could have fun at dinner while the adults talked business.

"Did they tell you who their leader was?" Dyson asked, remaining calm for his nephew's sake.

Bo shook her head, "No, and I didn't recognise their markings either. Plus, they were stronger than any Fae I've ever fought with. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty strong myself and I couldn't get the upper hand" she sighed.

Kenzi helped JJ with his colouring, "There really is only one question here, what're we gonna do about them?" She lifted her head to look at her sister.

"Kenzi's right, if we don't know who they are then we can't find them. They're basically ghosts, how do we fight people like that?" Tamsin gave her two cents. She'd never heard anything like this happening before.

Lauren cut up her son's turkey dinosaurs, he loved those. "Doesn't matter how we do it, as long as it gets done. They threatened the kids, we can't let them think that we're scared. If they think that we fear them, we lose our power" she wasn't having this.

Bo smiled at her Wife's words, Lauren had come along way since being the person that hated the Clan and wanted nothing to do with it. But she was hands on with everything now. And she was a big help to Bo.

"For now, all we can do is recon. Dyson?" She looked at her brother-in-law. "I want you to take some guys and shake up the rest of the Clans for information"

"You think they're in league with the new threat?" Dyson asked.

She shrugged. "I didn't before, but now I'm thinking that one of them is. Why's this new Clan only coming for us? No one else has been targeted, have they?" Bo had been spending a lot of time with her son lately so she didn't have her ear to the ground as much.

But Tamsin did, so she looked to her.

"I haven't heard anything, whoever these guys are they keep to the shadows. But I think you're right, it's weird that we're the only Clan to be attacked. I agree with Bo, I think one of the other families have a hand in it. My money is on the Garnetts" Tamsin said.

Kenzi snorted. "Only because you have beef with their daughter! There are dozens of Clans in the city, it could be the one that we least expect. Maybe even one that we trust" she was just rounding all of her bases.

That made Bo a little paranoid, if it was someone that she trusted then could she ever trust anyone again? Before she could even say anything, she felt something touching her arm. Turning her head, she saw JJ tapping her arm. They hadn't even noticed that he'd got up off of his seat.

"I'm tired" he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

Bo lifted him up, hugging him closely. "Time for bed then huh? We need to figure this thing out, until then I'm closing the centre. Just to be on the safe side, and I need to know what that message meant" she said.

"We're gonna figure this out Bo, don't worry. The whole reason that we stay on top, is because we have something that the other Clan's don't…" Dyson looked at everyone, who were waiting for him to finish. "… We're Family"

Lauren gave her brother a wink, "He's right, we have each other. No one can beat us as long as we stick together…" She reached her hand out to comb over JJ's hair with her fingers. "… Why don't you say goodnight to everyone buddy?" She watched him nod as Bo put him down.

JJ ran to his Uncle first, giving him a loud _'Grrr!'_.

"Catch you tomorrow big man…" Dyson lifted him in the air, making him giggle.

Once JJ had done the same to Tamsin and Kenzi, he ran over to Lauren who then took him upstairs. Bo promised that she'd be up in a second, Kenzi and Tamsin were on clean up duty and Dyson had to leave.

"… Don't stress about this Bo, we'll find out who these bastards are and stop them before they succeed in their plan. Like Lauren said, we just gotta stick together" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew what that message meant. And why the kid's centre? It's not like they're a threat, they're just children. If this is all over territory, then they're gonna be sorely disappointed. My Father didn't leave me the Clan so that I could lose it" she wasn't going down.

Not without one hell of a fight.

Dyson frowned to himself, thinking about what the message said and what Bo had just told him. "What if the Children are a threat, at least to these people? The message said, that they'd be the first to go. Maybe they're trying to wipe out the next generation, JJ's generation" he said.

"That makes sense, even though we'll live longer he will take over from me eventually. And so will every other child in the Clan, families will grow and expand. They're trying to prevent that from happening" Bo could see it now.

This wasn't just about claiming territory, whoever these people were they wanted to wipe out Bo's Clan completely. But why? What did she ever do to them? That was something that she needed to find out.

"Get some rest, we'll make up a plan tomorrow. It'll all be okay Bo" he winked at her, then left the house.

Bo passed the dining room on her way to the stairs, and Kenzi and Tamsin were all done with the dishes. So she went straight upstairs, walking into her son's bedroom she saw Lauren standing by his dresser, folding some clothes. "Where's his highness?" She asked.

Lauren pointed to the adjoining bathroom, "Potty…" she chuckled. "… I was gonna give him a bath but, it's late and since you're closing the Centre he can have one in the morning. But he wants you to read him a story" she finished folding his clothes.

They had been living in a happy bubble for such a long time now, that they didn't know how to be worried anymore. To be honest, they were the opposite of worried, if anything they were angry.

Angry, that this new Clan felt like they owned them. That they could just come into their home and take what wasn't theirs. There was no way that they were letting that happen.

"How're you doing?" Bo asked her, standing next to her Wife.

Lauren took a breath. "Not great, I just found out that there's a Clan that's trying to mooch in on our territory. And not only that, but they threatened to kill innocent children, one of which just happens to be our four year old son. How'd you think I'm doing?" She retorted.

"I'm gonna find them Lauren, I swear. They won't get a chance to hurt JJ, or any child under my protection. They may be new, and fearless. But I'm Bo McCorrigan, and this my town…" Bo saw her Wife frown at her words, then realised her mistake. "… Sorry, our town"

"You're right, it is our town…" Lauren kissed her gently, "… So let's make sure it stays that way" she pulled away just as JJ was exiting the bathroom all dressed in his Sheriff Woody pyjamas. She kissed him goodnight and then left the room.

Story time, was Bo and JJ's quality time. And something that they loved to do together.

Bo got into bed with her son, letting him snuggle up into her side. "Okay, do you remember what page we were on?" She asked him, they read so many books that she kept losing track.

"Three!" He held up three of his small fingers.

"Three it is..." Bo turned the pages, getting ready to pick up from where she left off. After a few minutes, JJ was fast asleep in her arms. This was her favourite part of being a Mother, when she got to put her son to bed and read him a story. "… Goodnight buddy" she kissed his head.

Tucking him in, and placing his favourite stuffed wolf under his arm. With that, she left this nightlight on and then exited the room. Making her way downstairs, she found Lauren looking out the window of the living room. "Do we seriously need this many guards?" She saw the six men dressed in black outside the house.

Bo walked to the mini bar, opening the small fridge and grabbing a bottle of her own blood that she'd been storing for Lauren. Even though she'd fed off that guy earlier, Bo knew that drinking blood calmed her Wife down. It was either that or going on a run, and Bo didn't trust that right now.

"I'm not taking any chances…" She poured a small glass for her, then poured a glass of Gin for herself. "… The extra muscle is just a precaution, I doubt these people are stupid enough to attack our home" she walked over to Lauren handing her the glass.

"No, they just settle for threatening innocent children and ambushing hospitals…" Lauren snorted sarcastically, sipping the blood. Already feeling a lot better from the taste. "… I don't think they have a preference Bo" she sighed.

Bo on the other hand wasn't savouring her drink, she downed it one. "What'd you want me to do Lauren? I'm doing the best I can! I've never had this kind of problem before, everyone knows not to mess with the system. Not even I would do something this stupid" she just didn't understand it.

Lauren felt bad for her comment now. "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just we've been doing so well, and now this rocks up out of nowhere. How do we deal with something like this?" She was stumped herself.

"By working together, you see what they're trying to do don't you? They trying to break me…" Bo pointed a thumb at herself. "… They're trying to break us. We can't let them, it's not just our future that we're fighting for. It's JJ's, one day this'll all be his" she looked around the room.

To know that her son would inherit this, did make Bo proud. Because she never thought that she would have a child, let alone a son as sweet and kind as JJ.

"Don't remind me…" Lauren was still a little weary of the fact that her son would inherit the Clan when she and Bo passed. Even though she was happy now, she still didn't like the effect that the Clan had on them. For example, the fact that they were in danger once again. "… We just have to make sure he's ready for it when it's time"

Bo nodded. "He will be"

 **Unknown Location**

"How much longer do you expect to keep doing this Maya? We can't keep sending our men in there, only for them to be slaughtered. You must end this nonsense now!" A man yelled.

Maya sat at her desk, not listening to a word that her brother was saying. "I'm sorry, are you in charge here?" She asked him, not getting an answer. "I didn't think so. Do me a favour Ray, and take your condescending voice way down. I don't need input from you!"

Ray scoffed, turning his head away. "We've kept below the radar this long, and now you decide to stir the pot? Why?" He didn't get it.

She stood, staring at him. "Why?" She mimicked his question, stepping closer to him. "You know why! Did you expect me to just let it go, Bo McCorrigan will pay for what she did to me. And I don't care if I have to slice my way through every single person to do it!"

"It was five years ago Maya, did she really hurt you that bad?" Ray didn't see the point in all of this. Their Clan was left out of the system due to the fact that they couldn't follow the regime, which was fine with them. They were better off on their own.

But now Maya was threatening to ruin everything that they'd built for themselves, and all for a Succubus. It was ridiculous. He knew that his sister and Bo McCorrigan had history, but she should've moved passed it by now.

Maya didn't answer him, she just stared out of her window. Did she hurt her that bad? Of course she did, and Maya wasn't someone that Bo could just get rid of. She would've done this sooner, but she'd been away trying to sort her head out.

And when she returned, not only did she find out that Bo was at the top of the food chain, but that she also had a Wife and a son. Their Clan wouldn't be where they are if it wasn't for Maya and her knowledge.

Knowledge, that she shared with Bo once upon a time.

But it didn't matter now, all that mattered was her revenge. And she was going to fight until the end to get it. She didn't care who she pissed off along the way, Bo had crossed her and now it was time to pay.

 **….**

 **A/N: And there it is, hope you guys all liked it. Like I said before, the first instalment was one of my favourite stories. And I wanted to write about what would've happened after the ending of Never Forget You.**

 **So this is a little look into that world's future, and to see what happens after. Remember to leave me a review to tell me what you thought. Much love xoxo**

 **P.S. Updating may not be frequent, I'll try my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! So much love for this story, you guys are amazing. On with the story now, and we are going to figure out why Maya hates Bo and what their history together is. I've got some ideas up my sleeve for it and I'm excited for you all to read it.**

 **Here's the next one, have fun.**

 **Remember to leave tons and tons of reviews, I live for your feedback! Xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We All Make Mistakes**

 **McCorrigan Household**

After having their chat, Bo and Lauren retired to their bedroom. Except, only one of the spouses ended up sleeping. Bo found herself wide awake, and even as she cuddled with Lauren which normally made her sleepy; didn't work in the slightest.

Bo decided to remove herself from the bed, just laying there was making her anxious. So she got up, and quickly checked on JJ. Finding him snoring softly, drooling on his pillow. Seeing him sleep made her smile, he was her everything.

Other than Lauren, of course.

She couldn't let anyone ever hurt him. Caring about the Clan, came easy to her. And she did love everyone that was under her protection. But this was her family, her blood. She would find herself six feet under before she ever let anyone threaten them.

Her Father raised her to protect, not to cower away.

Bo left him to sleep, leaving a kiss on his cheek without waking him. She walked downstairs, and entered her office. Checking the window she saw that her men were still standing guard, she didn't want to pull them away from their families. But it was necessary.

She sat at her desk, going through her mind to try and figure out who it was that was threatening them. She couldn't think of anyone that would have enough balls to do this to her. She wasn't saying it to sound clever, she actually was at the top of the Clan game.

Her Clan was bigger, it conducted more business, they had a lot of capital, all of which was expanding everyday. There were dozens of other Clans that wanted what she had, but they lacked the resources to orchestrate this kind of planning.

Whoever this Clan was, it was someone powerful, fearless, and cocky by the sounds of what those men said back at the clinic. Then that got Bo to thinking, there was only one Clan that had all of those attributes.

The Barrera Clan.

But the only problem with that theory, was that Bo's Father ran them out of town a long time ago. Before Bo became leader, her Clan shared a patch of land with the Barreras. Land that Bo's Father wanted for himself.

Jack didn't just want the land so that he could expand his own Clan, but every Clan in the City wanted the Barreras out of the picture. They never followed the rules, they picked fights for no reason, and they ordered assassinations on the other Clans just for fun.

He needed to do something about them, and Bo helped him. It was against her better judgment but back then she was her Father's right hand, and when he asked her to do something she didn't question it. She just obeyed.

That's how it worked.

What she didn't know, was that he wanted her to get close to the eldest daughter of the Barreras; Maya.

Bo wasn't going to lie, Maya was beautiful, sassy, blunt, she liked that about her. They had a lot in common. To be honest, after Lauren left she fell into a mild depression. She stayed out all night, got into any fight that would take her. And slept with a few Fae.

She got her heart broken, she didn't know how to act or feel. So lashing out at the world was her coping mechanism. But she didn't realise until after her Father gave her the job, that she'd already gotten close to Maya. Intimately close.

It turned out that one of Bo's drunken conquests was none other than the heir to the Barrera throne. She didn't even remember the night, it wasn't until Kenzi told her that she actually had a clue.

But never the less, she did what her Father asked. She got close to Maya, made her spill all of her Clan's secrets. Including the fact that they were broke and barely keeping their head above water.

That was Jack's way in.

He offered to take their land from them for a hefty price, under the guise that it was a human land developer that was making the purchase. Maya's Father, Sal Barrera would never sell it to another Clan. Otherwise he couldn't keep his home there.

So that's what they did, they tricked him into handing it over to a human. Not knowing that the Human was working for them, and the Contract was signed straight over to Jack. Making him the owner of their precious land.

With it not belonging to them anymore, Jack ordered them to vacate and leave the City. No one wanted them around and they had no claim to any piece of land either. It was the better option.

When Maya found out that Bo was only paying attention to her so that her Father could move in on their territory. She was outraged, heartbroken, basically every hurt feeling you could think of. Bo tried to apologise, but Maya wouldn't listen.

The last time that Bo heard her name, someone told her that Maya had moved across the world. Her and her brothers, but now she couldn't help but wonder what if the Barreras were back?

And they wanted revenge?

"Bo?"

Bo snapped out of her memory walk when she heard her name being called, looking up she saw that Lauren was standing in the doorway with JJ settled on her hip. He looked as thought he'd been crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" How did she not hear him crying?

Lauren stepped inside, "Nothing major, our Prince had a little nightmare is all. I promised him some Hot Cocoa—"

"With Marshmallows!" He interrupted her, making his demands known.

"Yes, with extra marshmallows. I know…" Lauren chuckled, kissing his cheek. He was demanding, but she loved him. She turned back to her Wife with a smile. "… Would you like to join us? You look like you could use one" she could see that Bo was tired.

Bo nodded, taking a breath as she stood from her chair. "Yes, that sounds amazing…" she followed them into the kitchen. "… I thought you were against giving him sugar at this time of night?" The last time she did it, Lauren nearly chewed her head off.

Lauren sat JJ down in a chair, but he just jumped off and climbed up on Bo's lap. That was always his favourite place to be. "I was, but his nightmare really freaked him out. Plus, I'm craving one too. Why not kill two birds with one stone?" She grabbed three mugs.

"Did you kill a bird Mommy?" JJ was shocked, he loved birds. All animals actually.

Bo looked at Lauren who was only now realising what she just said. "No, buddy. Mommy didn't kill a bird. It's just an expression…" She watched him frown at her, clearly he didn't know what expression meant. Good one Bo! "… It was a joke" she cleared it up.

"Oh. I didn't like it" he shook his head in disapproval.

"That's because I'm not funny. Don't worry, I'll work on my jokes sweetie. And all of the birds in the world are safe, I promise…" Lauren started on the cocoa, quickly whipping up three servings. She filled up their mugs, squirting whipped cream on JJ's, topping it with over five marshmallows.

With JJ busy enjoying his cocoa, Bo and Lauren were free to talk without him interrupting them. "… So, do you wanna tell me why you're up at this hour?" Lauren asked.

Bo shrugged, "Not particularly"

"Bo, come on. We promised no secrets, you can tell me anything. You know that" Lauren reached across the table to hold her hand.

"I know, but I'm afraid that if I tell you then you'll think less of me. Actually, I know you will" To this day, Bo still felt awful for what she did to Maya. But her Father ordered her, what was she supposed to do?

That made Lauren become curious as to what Bo had done, nothing could ever make her love Bo any less, but clearly her Wife had a different opinion. "Why don't we wait until he's asleep? Then we can talk" she said.

Bo nodded. "Read my mind" she continued to play with JJ's hair as he drank his cocoa. Half an hour later, and JJ was out for the count. Lauren had taken him back to bed while Bo waited in her office.

When Lauren came back, she could tell that Bo was anxious. "Well I know you haven't killed anyone, because that's something you actually enjoy. But the way you're acting makes me wonder what it is that you have done, so why don't you tell me?" she took a seat on the edge of Bo's desk.

"After you left, I was a mess. I drank all the time, partied all night, got into more fights than I can count. And I slept with my fair share of people too, humans, Fae, basically anyone who smiled at me" Bo hated talking about this, it was a dark time for her.

"Go on" Lauren didn't know where this was going, but she was curious to see how it ended.

Bo folded her arms over her chest. "One night, I got really wasted. And I hooked up with this girl, her name was Maya Barrera" she watched Lauren's face turn blank.

"Barrera? As in the Barrera Werewolves?" Lauren knew who they were, and they were horrible people. They were a joke to their entire species. Basically mutts. She watched Bo nod. "If you're telling me this because you feel guilty, you don't need to be. We weren't together then, it's not my business who you hooked up with" she said.

"I know, that's not why I'm telling you. I think that the new threat, _is_ the Barrera Clan. They're the only ones who are stupid enough to try this, no one else would dare. Besides, Maya definitely has a reason to want me dead" Bo took a breath.

Lauren didn't like the sound of that. "Why? What did you do to her Bo?"

This was the last conversation that she wanted to have with Lauren, but it didn't seem like she had much of a choice at this point. "Let me just start by saying that it wasn't something that I wanted to do, but my Father asked me. You know I could never say no to him" she rambled.

"Bo? Look at me!" Lauren used her speed to get close to her, then held her hands. "Whatever this is, you need to tell me" she said.

Bo nodded, taking another breath. "My Dad asked me to get close to her, so that I could learn their secrets and provide him with enough information to take them down. I had to act as though I loved her, when I didn't" she came clean.

Lauren let go of her hands, stepping backwards. "You used her, and then threw her away like trash? Bo, how could you do something like that?" She couldn't believe it.

"I didn't want to do it Lauren! He ordered me to get the information, Maya had a crush on me and it was the easiest way to gain her trust" Bo said.

"So, the first time you slept with her? Was that because your Dad asked you to?" Lauren needed to get a clearer picture of this, because she honestly didn't understand it.

Bo shook her head. "No, the first time was a mistake. I was wasted, I didn't even know it was her I slept with until Kenzi told me. She could've been a donkey for all I knew" Meade and Tequila was never a good combination.

Lauren made a face. "Okay, that's just gross! So what, you think she's back and wants revenge for what you did? Why now Bo? It's been over five years" It didn't seem like a smart plan.

"Why does anyone do anything these days? Maya's not smart, she acts on impulse not on logic. Besides, when my Dad bought their land he gave them a big payout. Enough to bank roll her little vendetta probably" Bo tried to think back, but she was too tired.

"So basically, our new enemy has resources that _we_ bought and paid for?" Lauren had gotten used to saying 'We' whenever she spoke about Clan business. It was a habit now.

Bo nodded with a small shrug. "Basically"

Lauren started laughing, "Great, that's just great…" she turned away, taking a minute to bask in their messed up situation. Bo made a mistake, a really bad one. But it was a mistake, none the less. She knew how intimidating Bo's Father could be, and she understood why Bo agreed. "… I don't think less of you" she said.

"You don't?" Bo wondered why she didn't, she thought less of herself for doing it.

Turning around, Lauren shook her head. "No, you were just following orders. But that's not to say that what you did to her wasn't horrible, because it was. No one deserves that, not even them"

"I know, she ran off before I could explain myself. If I can talk to her, maybe apologise properly. Then she might think differently about what she's doing" Bo hoped.

"It's worth a try, but you need to make sure that it's actually her that's doing it. Otherwise we're back to square one. Come on, let's go to bed" Lauren took her Wife's hand and led her upstairs.

 **Next Morning**

When Bo woke up, she found that JJ was passed out in the middle of both her and Lauren. She could've sworn that he wasn't there when they went to sleep. She reached her hand over him, tapping Lauren on her shoulder.

Lauren opened her eyes, squinting at the light that was shining through the shades. "Hey, what's up?" She moaned tiredly, closing her eyes again.

"When did he get in here?" Bo asked, nodding to their son.

Opening her eyes again, Lauren saw that JJ was in the middle of them. Clutching his toy wolf fiercely as he continued to sleep. "I have no idea…" She laughed softly. "… He must've had another nightmare and probably ran in here while we were sleeping" she ran a hand through his ever growing hair.

Bo was thinking the same thing, she touched his nose with her finger watching him scrunch it up, but still staying asleep. "He's getting those a lot lately, should we be worried?" She didn't want him to be scared of anything, that's what she was here for. To protect him.

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's nothing serious. What'd you expect when Kenzi and Tamsin let him watch horror movies? He's only four years old, that needs to stop" she didn't want him watching those movies, JJ was a gentle soul.

"I'll talk to them, they should know better anyway. I need to get dressed and then head out to find Maya. If I can end this quickly, no one else has to get hurt" Bo quietly got up from the bed, heading for the closet and then her bathroom.

JJ chose that moment to open his eyes, rolling around he was met with his Mother's face.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep okay?" She asked him.

He nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Can I have waffles Mommy?" He batted his eyelashes again, knowing that it got him what he wanted.

Lauren had to laugh, he was so courageous. "Uh, no. Sorry buddy, but you've got to eat healthy so that you can grow up big and strong. Just like Uncle Dyson. So, I'll get you some yummy cereal. Come on" she got up from the bed, telling him to do the same.

And he did, but he stood up on the bed and then jumped into her arms with a laugh. He loved to do that. It was like a trampoline.

Bo remerged ten minutes later, wearing her black leather leggings, with a t-shirt and her favourite black boots. When in doubt, always go with black. She made a move to grab her dagger holster, when she heard the sound of the doorbell. It was most likely the guards checking in.

But her assumptions were dead wrong when she heard a loud crash, Bo ran fast. Rushing down the stairs to find her Wife on her back, with a man standing over her. Bo jumped on him, stabbing him in his neck and pushing him away.

She turned her head when she heard whimpering, JJ was standing in the archway. Hiding behind the wall. "JJ, honey go to the kitchen and call Uncle Dyson. Like we taught you, go on baby! Go!" she told him.

JJ ran away, like his Mother told him to.

Bo looked down, seeing that Lauren was unconscious. "Lauren? Babe, wake up!" She shook her gently, watching Lauren open her eyes. "Thank god!" She leaned in, kissing her and feeling nothing but relief.

"I wouldn't thank him yet"

With Bo's help, Lauren got to her feet. Seeing the woman at the door, she could smell her. This was Maya, and she smelt like all mutts. Disgusting, filthy, she couldn't believe that Bo ever went near her. "Maya, I presume?" She touched her head.

Maya smiled, stepping inside. "Oh, does this mean that Bo left me on her ex's list? And here I thought you forgot all about me" she looked at Bo, the face that broke her, her heart, her mind, everything.

"Lauren, go get JJ. Stay with him, go…" Bo pushed her Wife in the direction of the kitchen, when Lauren was gone Bo held her dagger tight, keeping her gaze with Maya. "… I knew it was you"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Maya walked further inside, kneeling down next to her now dead henchman. "Good help is so hard to come by these days, don't you think?" She looked up at her.

Bo didn't like this, she didn't expect this to be happening so soon. "Don't get cocky with me Maya! You dare, come into my home…" She stepped closer to her. "… Lay hands on my Wife, and scare my son! I should slit your throat right here!"

Maya stood up, "But you won't, because you wouldn't want to traumatise your precious son anymore than you already have. Would you?" She asked her, smirking.

"What'd you want Maya?" Bo was sick of this.

"Now there's the Bo I remember, all business…" Maya chuckled, walking away from her and looking around the big house. She saw the pictures hanging on the walls, of Bo and Lauren, with their friends, their son. It made her sick. "… I want your territory, so be a doll and hand it over" she said with a smile.

Bo laughed. "Are you high? There's no way I'm giving you an inch! You think you can just come into a Clan Leader's house and demand territory? I don't know what planet you're living on honey, but this's the real world. And I'm not giving you shit!" She made it clear.

Maya sighed, "Oh well, then you'll all die. You know that I have more money than I know what to do with, I'll just keep sending guys your way, and they'll kill everyone that they see on the street. What will your Clan think of you then? Letting your people die when there's an easy fix?" She said.

"An easy fix that means them leaving their homes? I think they'll be happier with the sacrifice" Bo was talking crap, but she couldn't let Maya win.

"Let's put it to the test then shall we?" Maya whistled, signalling her men outside. They both watched a man walk into the house, holding a woman hostage. "How're you holding up doll?" She asked her.

Bo looked at her friend, "Chase" she breathed, Chase was one of her soldiers. And she was a good friend.

"Bo, don't give her anything!" Chase yelled, which was hard to do since she was being held in a head lock. "She's bluffing, she won't kill me"

Maya looked back to Bo, "Do I look like I'm bluffing Bo?" She turned her head to her henchman. "Tony? Do I look like I'm bluffing?" She asked him the same question.

He shook his head. "You don't bluff"

"No, I don't. So, I'll ask again. Bo? Territory, now!" Maya shouted at her, facing off with Bo.

Bo didn't know what to do, she couldn't give away her territory it was all they had. Without it they were homeless. But she couldn't let her friend die either. She locked eyes with Chase, seeing her shaking her head. Telling her not to do it.

Chase was a telepath, so she could talk to Bo without actually using her mouth. 'Bo? It's okay, you can't let her win. I'll be okay, tell her no!' She told her.

A tear rolled down Bo's cheek, even though Chase was telling her to refuse. She didn't want to lose her. But it was the case of losing one person, instead of thousands. She looked at Maya, "Screw you!" Her answer was final.

Maya didn't even have to say anything, she nodded to Tony. Then watched him snap Chase's neck, she shook her head in disappointment. "Wow. That was cold Bo, even for you. You just killed your friend. What're you gonna tell her Family?" She tutted, acting as though she cared.

"That I avenged her!" Bo lunged at Maya, driving her dagger through the Werewolf's shoulder, it caused her some pain but not nearly enough. "I should've let my Father kill you all!" She rolled away after Maya pushed her.

Maya pulled Bo's dagger out of her shoulder with a groan, she was already healing. "Perhaps, maybe then you wouldn't have to deal with this. You brought this all on yourself Bo, did you really expect me to let it go?" She asked her.

Bo shrugged. "I expected you leave with dignity, while you still had it"

"Any dignity I had, was gone after finding out about your sick betrayal!" Maya threw the dagger in Bo's direction, and when she went to dodge it Maya ran for her. With her claws extended, and as she got closer to her. Maya felt someone crash into her.

Turning back around, Bo saw Lauren throw Maya into Tony with nothing but the base of her shoulder. Her girl had moves.

Lauren growled in their faces, "Come near us again, and I will personally tear your throat out! There's nothing for you here…" she slammed the door in their faces, locking it and turning her back against it with a breath. "… Your ex sucks" she looked at her Wife.

Bo had to laugh, leave it to Lauren to make a joke at a tense time. She got to her feet, tugging her dagger from the wall behind her. Maya had thrown it with a lot of force. "Tell me about it, where's JJ?" She remembered the terrified look on her son's face.

"In the kitchen, I told him to stay on the line with Dyson. Come on…" Lauren took Bo's hand and led her into the kitchen, where JJ was sitting on the table with the big handset to his ear. "… Sweetie, hand the phone to Mama" she told him.

JJ said goodbye to his Uncle and then handed it to Bo, who picked him up with her right hand, bringing him close to her. "Dyson, get every available enforcer down here now! I don't want anymore surprises" she said.

"You got it, I'll call them and then I'll be right over" Dyson ended the call.

Bo put the handset down on the table, then looked at JJ. "It's okay buddy, they've gone now. Everything's gonna be okay" she kissed his head.

"Will it?" Lauren asked. "My warning was serious, but what if she doesn't listen? Is there anyway that you can give her the land back?" If Bo did that then it could all go away, they could go back to the way they were.

"No, my Father built over it years ago. If I give it up then we'll lose most of our capital, I can't do that Lauren. Besides, she doesn't want that patch of land back. She wants everything, and I'm not giving her anything!" Bo couldn't do it, it was out of the question.

Lauren sighed, "So what? We're just supposed to let her kill all of our friends until there's no one left? Chase is dead Bo, she didn't deserve to die!"

"You don't think I know that?! She was one of my closest friends…" Bo then realised that she had another phone call to make. "… Oh god, I need to tell her family! What am I gonna say? I let their daughter die!" She held onto JJ, crying.

This wasn't something that Lauren wanted to see, her Family was in jeopardy. And she was powerless to do anything about it. But she and Bo were a team now, so this wasn't falling all on her. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it okay" she leaned into kiss her gently.

"We need to deal with the bodies. Maya's guy can be burned, but we need to prepare Chase's body. I'll make sure she'll have a proper burial" Bo sniffled, she didn't know what Lauren was going to tell Chase's family. But she figured that her Wife wouldn't tell them the truth.

It was too horrible.

Lauren nodded, she could see that Bo was shaken. And for once in their marriage, she was going to take control of everything today. Seeing Chase killed so savagely in front of her had broken her a little. And the fact that it was Bo's choice that got her killed. Bo needed to remove herself for the day.

"Take JJ upstairs, be with him for the day. I'll take care of everything, the whole point of being your Wife is that I can be your proxy. That's what I'll be today, so go with him. I'll bring some breakfast up in a bit" she touched Bo's face gently.

Bo was taken back by this, she'd never been the one to sit on the sidelines. She was the leader, that was how it always went. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive, go" Lauren nodded to the stairs, watching Bo leave but making sure to shield JJ's eyes from the dead bodies. Her first order of business was to get rid of these bodies, and as if my magic, Dyson pulled up with a few guys and also Kenzi and Tamsin in tow.

Dyson brought her into a tight hug, when he heard his nephew's scared voice something inside of him snapped. JJ was like his own son, he would never let anyone hurt him. "Everyone okay?" He spoke in her ear.

Lauren shook her head, "JJ's a little shaken but otherwise he's okay. Bo's a mess, not that I can blame her…" She let go of him, looking to the ground and seeing Chase's body. Kenzi and Tamsin knelt beside her, mourning her loss. "… I'm taking charge while she spends time with JJ" she told them.

Kenzi stood straight, "Lauren? Did you get a good look at the people that're doing this? We can't let this keep happening!" She loved Chase like a sister, and now she was gone. This had to stop now.

"It's the Barrera Clan, they're back" Lauren said.

Tamsin caught wind of that sentence, "Barrera? As in Maya Barrera? Does that meant you know about her and Bo?" She was curious.

"Yes, I do. And while I sympathise with Maya for having her feelings crushed, it doesn't make what she's doing now, right. She said that she wants our territory, which means that she wants us gone" Lauren began to explain.

Dyson shook his head. "You can't do that, we'll have no home"

Lauren held her hand up, indicating that she had more to say. "I know, which is why I'm gonna look through the records of every piece of land that we own. Maybe if I can make a deal with her to take one that we don't use, I can end this" she was hoping.

Kenzi folded her arms, "Do you really think she'll take that? She hasn't gone to all of this trouble, just to get some measly patch of land that won't benefit her Clan" she didn't think it was a good idea.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions" Lauren took a breath. She honestly didn't know how Bo did this everyday. It was hard work.

"How about we just kill them? We go after them, and we hit them hard and fast! They won't see it coming" Tamsin offered.

Dyson liked that plan, "Tamsin's right…" He saw the taller blonde's surprised look. "… Credit where credit's due…" He winked at her. "… If we go for them now, they won't have a chance to fight us all" he said.

Lauren shook her head. "You guys didn't see her, Maya has lost her mind. She's driven by revenge, do you really think that she won't expect us to go guns hot? She might not be a genius, but she's gotten this far hasn't she?" She didn't like it, and she wasn't going to put more of their people in danger.

"So what'd we do now?" Kenzi asked.

"Now, we have a burial to host. One of our own has fallen, and we're gonna honour her sacrifice. Dyson, take this one…" Lauren pointed to the dead henchmen, "… Dump him somewhere, I don't care where. Tamsin, you and Kenzi get Chase's body to the clinic" she told them.

As Tamsin and Kenzi started with Lauren's request, Dyson turned to his sister. "And what're you gonna do?" He wanted to know what she was thinking.

Lauren rubbed her face, this was all so much to handle. "I'm gonna give Chase's Family a call, and tell them what happened" she said.

"The truth?" Dyson asked.

She shook her head. "No, they can't handle the truth. They've already lost their daughter, no reason to make it worse for them. Just take care of that for me okay?" She kissed her brother's cheek, walking away to enter Bo's office.

Bo was very organised when it came to business, and she kept a ledger of everyone that lived under her protection. It was like a family tree, expect much bigger. Lauren flipped through the pages, finding Chase's name.

There it was; Chase Kingman.

Lauren saw her Parents there too, and quickly looked up their number. Now came the part she was dreading, the actual call. She took a second to prepare her story, she wasn't going to tell them the truth. That would just cause more trouble.

It was better for them, to believe a lie.

She picked up the desk phone, dialling the numbers slowly trying to work up the nerve. But it was better that she was doing this and not Bo, because she knew that her Wife was dealing with things differently.

 **Upstairs**

Bo sat with JJ in her's and Lauren's bed, he was snuggled up into her side as they both watched a movie on the big screen tv a few feet away. After a few cuddles, JJ was back to his smiley self. Which was comforting for Bo to see.

She honestly thought that he would've been too traumatised to speak after what had just happened. It made her wonder though, if she even wanted him to inherit the Clan after she retired. She didn't want this life for him.

Looking down, she ran her fingers through the front of his hair. He was so engrossed in the movie, he had no idea what was really going on around him. Bo wished that she could go back to his age, knowing nothing about this life or what threats it housed.

Pure innocence, that's what Bo wanted for him.

So she was going to take this time to recharge her drained batteries, and let Lauren work her magic. Bo had no doubt that her Wife would do a good job in her absence. Lauren was smarter than everyone else.

When Bo made her comeback, Maya was going to be sorry that she ever came back for revenge. This was Bo's town now, and no one was taking it from her.

No one.

 **….**

 **A/N: Aww, poor Bo. She's really shaken, do you think she can beat this? Will Lauren step up to the plate? Find out next time! Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, few things I want to clear up.**

 **In this universe, Bo doesn't know how to do the big chi suck. She's just a normal Succubus, she's not Granddaughter to the Blood King since Trick isn't in this story, and she's not the daughter of Hades either. So I hope that clears things up for you.**

 **Also, I am working on all of your requests for WCB, I'm just trying to get a bunch of them written up before a post so that when I don't have time to write at all due to work. I'll be ahead of it anyway.**

 **And to the Guest that asked, there is no Memory Loss or Kidnapping in this story. I've used a lot of those plots before, and this one has none of that. Hope that answers that for you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: That Girl Is Poison**

 **McCorrigan Household**

After her call with Chase's Parents, Lauren felt like she needed a new left ear. Chase's Mother screamed so loudly, no one could blame her. Lauren just told her that Chase was killed while doing a reconnaissance mission for Bo. After they were done freaking out, they understood their Daughter's sacrifice.

Lauren assured them that her burial would be taken care of, and that they wouldn't have to lift a finger. It was the least they could do. Once that was out of the way, Lauren made some breakfast and brought it up to Bo and JJ.

But to her surprise, they'd both fallen asleep.

That was fine, she was glad to see Bo doing something other than worrying for once. And watching them cuddled up together so peacefully made her smile too. The next thing to do now, was to go through the records like she planned.

Entering Bo's office, she went straight for the bookcase in the far corner. She checked each spine, until she found the book that she was looking for. It was a huge leather book, actually it was more of a ledger.

Lauren read through it, trying to find any piece of land that they didn't use. Unfortunately, nearly every path of land that they owned, Bo had already marked off as 'Under Construction'. Which meant that it was part of a new development that Bo was overseeing.

She kept flipping though the pages, until she did finally find something. Right at the back of the book, was a patch of land that Bo never used. Mostly because it was dead, there was nothing good about it. It wasn't even near their territory, it was far away.

In the middle of nowhere, and not beneficial to anyone.

But it was massive, and this was the land that Lauren was going to offer Maya. But it was a question of whether she would accept something this useless. Other people made do with what they had, she would have to do the same.

Lauren got the necessary paperwork ready, she had the deed. She just had to sign it over to Maya, which would be easy enough. Suddenly, Lauren was interrupted when the desk phone began to ring. "Hello?" She picked it up.

"Lauren? Is Bo there, it's important" It was Derek, one of Bo's enforcers. He sounded a little panicked.

"She's sleeping, it's been a bit of a rough morning. I'm in charge today, what's the matter Derek?" Lauren asked him, getting to the point so that she could get back the matter at hand.

"Oh okay, there's a group of people lurking outside the border. They said that they're waiting for Bo to make a decision about something. And that they're not leaving until they get what they want. Who are these people Lauren?" He was worried.

Lauren sighed, Maya left the house but didn't get far enough. Luckily for her, Lauren had made a decision. "Unwanted guests, and don't worry; I've got what they want and after they get it, they _will_ be gone. I assure you. I'll be over there in a few minutes" she placed the phone down.

With a quick change of clothes, Lauren gathered the papers and made her way out to her car only to find Dyson waiting for her. It was good that he was back because she needed someone by her side when she made this exchange.

 **Town Border**

Dyson did the driving, he also took precautions and had over dozen of their own guys to meet them at the border. Armed and ready to fight. When they pulled up, they saw Maya leaning on the hood of her car.

He pulled the car to a stop, turning to his sister. "Can you do this?" He asked.

"We're about to find out" Lauren got out of the car, her documents in hand. She wasn't a leader, she was just a leader's Wife. But this was her new role now, and she was going to make sure that she did it right.

Maya stepped forward with a smile, she was expecting Bo to be here but clearly her ex was nowhere to be seen. "I was under the impression that Bo was leader of this Clan, and yet she sends her Wife to do her work for her" she tutted again.

Lauren stood facing her, with Dyson at her side. "Bo's taking a personal day, that means you're left with me. And I'm more than capable of making deals on her behalf, so shall we get down to it?" She didn't want to look at her face for much longer.

"That's funny, I don't see any removal vans…" Maya looked behind Lauren, seeing nothing but an empty street. "… I told Bo, I want her entire territory. If you've come offering anything less than that, we won't be making a deal" she folded her arms.

"You'll take whatever I give you, and you'll be grateful. This's our only offer, I am willing to sign over a piece of land to you. To do with as you see fit, you could use it as a graveyard for all I care. It's either this or nothing" Lauren handed her the documents.

Maya looked them over, immediately seeing the problem with it. "This land holds no profitable value, what the hell am I supposed to do with it?" She held the paper up in her hands.

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, and I really don't care. Besides, you mutts are used to being left scraps. Aren't you?" She smirked at her.

Maya closed the distance between them with her speed, "Big talk Wifey! You know, if I don't get something better than this lousy excuse of land, then I will be forced to retaliate. Maybe even go after someone who's precious to both you and Bo" she threatened JJ's life.

Dysons roared, making a move to jump at her. But Lauren held him back, letting herself remain calm. "Now you should know better than anyone, that threatening the child of a Werewolf would make you a serious target. My son, is of no concern to you!" She growled in her face.

"He is when I don't get what I want, in fact…" Maya leaned in closer, going to Lauren's ear. "… If you don't bring me what I asked for, I'll make it so your little boy won't make it to his next birthday" she cackled.

And that was when Lauren snapped, she let her fangs burrow out and sunk them into Maya's neck as she stood close to her. Lauren held on, making sure to really do some damage. Only there was a problem, she felt like she was drinking acid.

That wasn't good.

She pulled back, coughing up what blood she had taken from her. Her Brother caught her from behind, "What've you done to me?" She felt her stomach churn, it was like someone was tearing her apart from the inside.

Maya touched her already healing neck, feeling the sting. "Did you really think that I would leave myself unprotected? I knew that if I got close enough to you, that you'd take your shot. So I poisoned my blood, I also poisoned my chi too. I didn't know who would end up coming to meet me, it was just a case of you or Bo. So I covered my bases"

"What kind of poison is this?!" Dyson asked, holding his trembling sister in his arms.

"A nasty one. Harmless to me, but to the person who ingests my blood it can be fatal. So you've got two choices…" Maya knelt down beside them both. "… You can give me what I want, and I'll provide you with an antidote. Or you can refuse, and die. The choice is yours" she smiled.

Lauren felt the trembling subside, but she still felt weak. Almost like she'd been hit by a freight train. With her brother's help she got to her feet. "Go to hell! In case you haven't heard, I'm a Doctor. I know my way around poisons, I'll beat this myself. And then I'm coming for you!" She pointed at her. "Get the hell off my property!"

Maya chuckled, "As you wish, Doctor. But if you change your mind in the meantime, I'll just leave you my card…" She dug into her pocket, pulling out a piece of paper. Then threw it at them. "… Have fun with my parting gift. Let's go boys!" She ordered her men to move out.

Dyson helped his sister stand. "Lauren, we need to get you to Bo. Maybe if you feed it'll heal you" he didn't know if that was true, but it was worth a try.

But Lauren knew that it wouldn't be that easy, "No! Take me to the Clinic, I need to figure this thing out. Call Bo, tell her to meet us there with JJ" she walked back to her car, with Dyson's help.

 **The Clinic**

They drove to the clinic in no time at all, once there Dyson walked Lauren inside and let her begin end work. She had her nurses draw her blood, and do the testing for her while she tried to regain some strength.

It was ten minutes later when Bo showed up, with JJ holding her hand. When Dyson told her that Lauren had been hurt, she lost her mind. She didn't want JJ to see Lauren hurt, so she told him to stay with Dyson for the time being.

"Hey there Champ!" Dyson lifted his nephew up, smiling at him and showing no sign of distress. He was just a kid, he didn't need the added worry. "Let's go to the park, does that sound good?" Since Maya and her men were gone, it was safe to go.

"Yeah!" JJ exclaimed, he was beginning to think that he wasn't allowed to go there anymore. They normally went everyday.

Bo went into the room that Dyson told her Lauren was in, when she saw her Wife laying on the bed, pale, sweating, and shivering. She was close to crying. "Babe…" She breathed, standing beside her and touching her head. "… I'm so sorry, I should've been there" she blamed herself.

Lauren shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I should've held myself back, I didn't think she'd be smart enough to do this. No mutt is" she wasn't saying it to be discriminating. But mutts didn't mature as well as real Werewolves, they were slow, thoughtless, brainless.

"What she did to you, you can fix it right?" Bo knew that if anyone could reverse this, it was her genius of a Wife.

"I don't know, the tests came back and the poison is something I've never seen before. It's like it's been tailored for me, I can feel it coursing through my veins" Lauren moaned, feeling the ache in her bones.

Bo wasn't going to let this happen, she stripped herself of her jacket. Then held out her arm to her Wife. "Feed from me, it'll heal you" she said.

Lauren shook her head. "No, Bo. This poison is meant to kill, your blood won't make a difference" she knew that much.

"I don't believe that. You said that my blood tastes better than everyone else's, maybe there's a reason for that. You always say that when you feed from me, that you feel strong. I'm not losing you, I know it'll work" Bo was sure, she and Lauren were destined. That wasn't ending now.

Lauren didn't share her hope, mostly because it was against every logical scenario in her mind. But if anything, she knew that when Bo had a hunch that she was always right. So she was going to forget her hope, and give into faith. She leaned forward, bringing Bo's wrist to her lips.

Bo hissed, feeling Lauren's fangs sink into her skin. She sat on the bed with her, moving her hair away from her sweaty forehead with her own free hand. "That's it, just feed" she told her.

It was a miracle, Lauren felt the blood working. It was healing her, the cold sweat that she was feeling was fading, so was the ache in her bones. Bo's blood was the key to her own health, which didn't make sense to her. Why was Bo's blood different to everyone else?

Lauren pulled back, her fangs hiding themselves once more. She felt amazing, like she had the energy of a dozen people combined. She sat up with Bo by her side, taking a deep breath. "Well, I guess Maya's not that smart. Huh?" She leaned in with a smile, resting her head against Bo's.

"Told you so…" Bo chuckled, she knew that Maya was all talk. She didn't have any actual brains to pull off something as big as this. But if she thought that this was a smart plan, then Bo knew of a way to throw her off. "… Maybe we can still turn this around" she said.

"How'd you mean?" Lauren asked.

Bo sat up, "Maya doesn't know about this, she thinks that her poison is gonna kill you. If we pretend that it actually did—"

"Then she'll think I'm dead and we'll have the element of surprise. See! Right there, that's the leader I married!" Lauren brought Bo in for a kiss, smiling into it.

"Not that great of a leader, I couldn't even save Chase" Bo was back to feeling sorry for herself. But she couldn't help it, people had died for her before. But Chase's death was different, something like that had never happened to her.

"What happened to Chase wasn't your fault, so stop thinking that it is. You need to be sharp to beat Maya, you need to go back to being the ruthless leader that you were before I came back" Lauren said.

Bo knew what she was saying, when she and Lauren saw each other again for the first time in years. Bo did everything that she could to kill those Harpies that were after her. She murdered Katya without a thought, she killed another two to protect Liv.

She didn't have a care in the world when she did that. And now she needed to be that person again. But the only problem was, that the old Bo didn't have a son that she loved more than anything. A son that she wanted to be a better person for.

"That means I'm gonna have to do things that you won't like…" Bo looked at her, silently telling her that it was bad. "… Things that a Mother wouldn't do" she cared more about the way that JJ looked at her, more than anything else.

Lauren held her hands, "Actually, a Mother would do anything to protect her child. That's what you're doing, you're not a bad person for wanting to keep your son safe. I did the same thing today, I was willing to tear her throat out for threatening JJ" she took her own fault.

Bo frowned, she didn't know about that. "She threatened him?"

"Yeah, she said that if we don't give her what she wants; she'll make it so JJ won't see his next birthday" Lauren quoted Maya word for word. Even relaying the information back to her Wife made her angry.

That made Bo's eyes flash blue with rage, she stood from the bed and walked away to try and calm herself down. "We can't let her hurt him" she breathed through her anger.

Lauren also stood with her, placing her hands on Bo's shoulders. "We won't, because we're gonna deal with this quickly. Maya thinks by doing this that she's destroying us, but she's not. Because we're one hell of a team, we defy the odds, that's what we do" she hugged her from behind.

Bo needed to take this minute to calm down, and having Lauren's arms around her gave that to her. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes. "You're gonna need to stay out of sight from now on, until we get a plan together. Do you know how long this poison was supposed to last?" She asked her.

"A day, maybe two depending on the strength of the victim. I could've easily fought it for three days" Lauren liked to think that she was that strong, to withstand the effect of the poison. But it was game of chance.

"Of course you would've…" Bo turned around in her arms, touching her face. "… Because you're the strongest person that I've ever met. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you" she kissed her again, gently.

"You're not going to, so you don't have to worry about that. You should put the word out that I'm sick, if Maya does have spies within the other Clans, then she'll hear about it soon enough" Lauren said.

That was one thing that Bo was still being bothered by, "What if her spies aren't in the other Clans? Kenzi said that it might be someone we trust, what if it is?" She asked.

Lauren understood where she was going with this. "You mean one of our own?" She watched her nod. "I think you're just being paranoid Bo, everyone in the Clan loves you. They wouldn't betray you like that" she hoped to god that she was right.

Because if it turned out that one of their own was working with Maya, then Lauren knew that Bo wouldn't be happy in the slightest. And not even she could save someone from that kind of rage.

"Yeah, you're right. It's all just getting to me, I need to take a step back. Figure things out" Bo rubbed her face, she couldn't think straight with everything going on.

That wasn't a bad idea, in fact Lauren knew of a good way to make her Wife de-stress. She looked down to Bo's wrist, smelling the blood. "Let me take care of that for you…" she brought Bo into a kiss, but pulled away when her Wife didn't feed. "… Bo, you need to heal"

Bo smiled, "It's just two puncture wounds, I think I'll live" She didn't want to take any chi from Lauren after her battling that poison.

"Bo, please. You need to be strong if you're gonna beat Maya" Lauren wasn't giving her a choice this time, so she kissed her again. And she just kept kissing her until Bo finally decided to take her chi.

And they did more than just that, as Lauren suggested they took the moment to bask in the fact that they were alone. They loved JJ more than anything, but since he'd been born they didn't find much time for themselves. And with him always getting up in the middle of the night, they could never foresee a time for themselves.

Lauren let Bo take the lead, they were lucky that the hospital bed was bigger than it looked otherwise this would be very awkward. Their kissing became out of control as their movements sped up. Bo was starting to think that they would never have this again, not for a while anyway.

But their happiness was short lived, because in the beat of the moment they heard a knock at the door. "Occupied!" Bo wasn't stopping this for anything, so she just brought Lauren into a kiss again.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you're doing! But it's important, so can you guys cover up and get out here?" Kenzi's voice rang through the door, she was definitely annoyed.

Bo groaned, resting her forehead on Lauren's bare shoulder. "At least she knows not to barge in, not when we're this indecent" she chuckled, leaving a kiss there.

Lauren smiled, running her fingers through the back of Bo's hair. "But it must be important, because of all the times that she's known about our special moments, she's never interrupted us. We should go and see what's up" she kissed her one last time, then hopped off the bed to find her clothes.

This wasn't making Bo happy, she was really hoping to take a couple of minutes to catch her breath. But it was time to get back to work now, she pulled the sheet back, not caring that she was now naked. "Mark my words blondie, this isn't over" she grabbed her pants.

The two of them got dressed and left the room, seeing Kenzi and Tamsin waiting outside. Next to a gurney where Chase's body laid covered out of respect. "Hate to interrupt, but there's slightly more pressing matters at hand" Kenzi folded her arms.

She was a Succubus too, and as much as she loved sex. Now certainly wasn't the time for it.

"It wasn't like that Kenz, I fed from Bo and left a huge bite mark. She needed to heal. And it's a good thing she did, because she's gonna need her strength…" Lauren walked over to where Chase's body was. "… We need to prepare her body, I told her parents we'd take care of everything"

Bo stood next to the gurney, pulling back to look at Chase's pale face. Nothing could make her feel better about this, a good person had died because of her mistakes. She placed the sheet back over her head, then turned around. "Tamsin? I need you to shop around for a coffin, as quick as you can" she told her.

Tamsin frowned, "And how am I supposed to pay for it? Unlike you guys, I don't save my dollars" she wasn't ashamed of that, she liked to buy things and she liked to go out on the town.

"Kenzi? Take Tamsin to the house, give her some cash from the safe. Chase wasn't just anyone, she was family. So we'll spare no expense on this burial. Also, I'm gonna spread the word that Lauren's sick" Bo stepped forward.

Kenzi looked at Lauren, who was nowhere near sick. "But she's not" Was she missing something?

"Maya needs to think that she's won, so until we get a real plan together everyone needs to think that Lauren's dying. As much as that thought terrifies me, it's the better plan. But I don't want anyone mentioning it in front of JJ, he's probably confused enough as it is" Bo sighed, rubbing her head.

That was the last thing she wanted, JJ may be four years old. But he knew all about death, at least enough for his age to understand. And he would know if they started talking about the fact that Lauren was on the verge of death.

"Where _is_ JJ?" Lauren just realised that she didn't see her son anywhere, she was too busy fighting that nasty poison.

Bo placed a calming hand on her arm, "He's with Dyson, don't worry…" She would always make sure that her son was safe, even if she was on her last legs. "… Can you guys get started on that then?"

Kenzi nodded, "Yeah, we're all over it. Come on T" she tapped Tamsin's shoulders, leading her out of the clinic.

Lauren turned to Bo, who still had yet to take her eyes off of Chase's body. So she slid her hand into her Wife's. "Hey?" She waited for Bo to look at her. "There's no point in feeling guilty about this, she's gone. We can't bring her back, but what we _can_ do is make sure that Maya pays for this" she whispered in her ear.

"Right…" Bo took a breath. "… You're right, but that means you're gonna have to hide out somewhere. You can't go home, Maya already broke in once. Who's to say she won't try again?" She didn't trust it.

"So then where am I supposed to go?" Lauren asked.

Bo thought about it, Maya knew of everyone in their social group. Those that they were closest with the most were out of the running, but then that got Bo to thinking. She needed someone to watch over Lauren, someone that was prepared for anything.

"Artie…" Bo said, who was more prepared than an Oracle? "… He'll know straight away if Maya catches onto our rouse. That, and I need to talk to him anyway. He might be able to give me some insight on Maya's plans, I need all the help I can get"

Lauren nodded, that was actually a smart thing to do. "And what about JJ? You're gonna need Dyson with you, he can't be playing babysitter all day. Not that he'd mind" she chuckled, she loved how close her brother was with her son.

"JJ can stay with you, I'll just make it seem like I've asked Artie and Sarah to watch him. Once I confront Maya, she won't be thinking about coming after him. I'm the one she wants. Besides, I trust Artie to keep both of you safe" Bo brought Lauren into a hug.

She just needed to take a second to breathe, and to hold the love of her life.

"Please, be careful" Lauren whispered in her ear.

Bo smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I will be"

 **Artie & Sarah's House (Later)**

Without questioning it, Artie and Sarah were more than happy to host Lauren for the evening and for as long as she needed. JJ was also excited to stay over their house, he was thinking of it as a sleepover. As long as he wasn't aware of what was actually going on, it was fine with Bo.

Once she left Lauren to get JJ settled in with Sarah, Bo and Dyson were with Artie in his study. "Lauren thinks I might be being paranoid, but given the circumstances I can't take any chances" she had just finished filling her friends in on the possibility of one of their own working with Maya.

"It's a sound theory, and would explain how she's gotten the drop on you so many times. One of which, crossing our border without anyone noticing. We always know who comes in, and who goes out. How did she get in without being seen?" Artie asked himself.

It was a head scratcher.

"That's why I came to you…" Bo knew that she wasn't the only one who was thinking it. "… Is there anything you can do to put my mind at ease?" She was begging him.

Artie was curious to know himself, so he took steps to his bookcase. Opening up a small box, and reaching into to grab an even smaller leather pouch. "We can ask the Runes, although they won't give you a specific answer" he went back to his desk, taking a seat.

Bo figured as much, nothing was ever that simple. "I'll take just knowing that I'm not crazy, let's do this" she and Dyson stood in front of the desk, watching Artie lay down a white cloth on the table's surface.

He held the stones in his right hand, grasping them tight. "Do we have a traitor amongst us?" He asked, throwing the stones in the air. The three of them followed the stones with their eyes, watching them rise and fall.

When they hit the surface, they were facing up with the rune letters showing. Dyson was waiting for Artie to speak, but he never did. "What does this mean? Was it a yes?" He rested his hands on the table, leaning forward.

Artie nodded. "It's a definite Yes…" He grabbed the stones that were the right side up. "… See this one?" He held it up for Bo and Dyson to see, "It more or less means, be weary of those around you. Someone among us, is working against you" he said.

"That's great" Bo sighed.

Dyson knew that Bo wanted Lauren to be right, but this was a problem now. And they had to do something about this now. "How do we find out who?" He asked him.

"I can look into it, try and see if I can foresee who it is. But I make no guarantees, visions are never exact" Artie wished that he could do more, but if the vision didn't come willingly then he couldn't force it.

Bo was happy with that for now, "Do what you can Artie? Are you sure it's okay that Lauren and JJ stay here?"

Artie smiled, nodding. "More than okay, it's our pleasure Bo. I give you my word, I'll do everything to protect them. I'll get started on trying to find the traitor, in the meantime I suggest you find other ways to keep our borders safe" that was a priority.

"I actually have an idea about that…" Dyson raised his hand, he'd been thinking about it for a while now. "… What if we enchanted the borders, block out anyone who means us harm?" He looked at Bo.

She was impressed, Dyson wasn't normally the ideas Man of the group. "Good thinking D, you get started on that. Chase's funeral will be held later, obviously Lauren won't be able to attend. But everyone else needs to show up, even us" she said.

Right now, their plan to take down Maya could wait. Because they had a family member to bury and pay their respect to. After Chase's funeral, Bo was going to do everything that she could to get things back on track.

If Maya wanted a fight, then Bo was going to give her the fight of her life.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Bo is on point. Remember to leave me a review, see you all next time. Much love xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad you guys are liking it, this story is more complex than the others. I've never really done a Clan story, so it's nice to see how it's unfolding and what you guys think of it. So thank you for your kindness.**

 **Also, chapters for What Could've Been are on their way. I've just been swamped with work, and I wanted to write a few ahead of time. So that when I am in work, I won't fall behind with your requests.**

 **Bare with me.**

 **As always leave me a review, and thanks for reading. X**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: She's A Maniac**

 **Artie & Sarah's House**

It was well into the early evening, and Chase's funeral had been and gone. Lauren wasn't able to go due to obvious reasons, so she stayed put with JJ while Bo was off doing her thing. Sarah had told her that everyone was at the Wake now, so it wouldn't be much longer until it was all over.

Lauren sat with JJ in her arms, he'd been bathed, fed, changed into his pjs and now he was out like a light. She even fell asleep herself, after fighting the poison she was exhausted. It wasn't until she felt someone touch her arm that she opened her eyes, it was Sarah. "Hey, what time is it?" She asked, looking down to see that her son was still fast asleep.

"A little after nine, I've made up the guest room for you guys. And Bo called, she said that she'd be by soon. You need the rest Lauren, go" Sarah smiled, nodding to the stairs.

So that's what Lauren did, she lifted JJ up into her arms without waking him and took him upstairs. Once there she tucked him into the big double bed, laying next to him. She wanted to stay up until Bo arrived, but she found herself closing her eyes due to how heavy they were.

When Bo finally did arrive, she saw that Lauren and JJ were fast asleep. And instead of waking them, she just took off her jacket along with her shoes, and then climbed into bed behind her Wife.

There wasn't anyone watching them, Dyson had done a good job by enchanting the borders of their town. Now no one who harboured malicious intent, could pass through without being blocked by their force fields.

Thankfully, with that in effect it meant that Lauren and JJ could go back home. Only Bo had to be extra careful, because they had a traitor living amongst them. She couldn't think of anyone that would want to betray her. She always thought that she was a good leader.

Was she wrong?

Bo let herself fall asleep, hoping things would be better in the morning. Or at least, her mind would be more clearer than today.

 **McCorrigan House (Next Day)**

After filling Lauren in on what happened yesterday, Bo took her family home. Where they belonged. But the house was now on lockdown, the windows were covered and the doors were always locked. Bo wasn't taking any chances.

But she was making a plan, finally. She set up a white board in her office, making all the connections that she could. Who in her Clan knew Maya, or had a past with her. She stuck pictures and named them, she even used red string to link them together.

When Lauren walked in, she saw her Wife hard at work. And she was a little worried about her. "I see you've made yourself a little diagram…" She stepped forward, "… Care to explain to me what it all means?"

"I'm trying to figure out who in our Clan would want to work with Maya, but I just can't see it! It's there, I know that the answer is in my mind but I just can't get it!" Bo touched her head, she was close to pulling her hair out. She just couldn't grasp it.

Lauren stood behind her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you need to take a step back Bo, you're gonna drive yourself insane with this" she hugged her from behind. This was the last thing that she wanted to be seeing.

"I don't have the luxury of taking a step back Lauren, the borders may be secure for now but Maya will find a way to break through eventually. And then what am I gonna do? I can't let her destroy everything that I've built!" Bo pulled away from Lauren, walking back to the board.

Before she could even say anything else, Lauren heard the desk phone ring behind her. Bo didn't intend on answering, so she did instead. "Hello? Hey Artie, now's not really a good time. Can Bo call you back?" She knew that Bo was in no mood to talk.

"No, she can't. I found the traitor Lauren" Artie spoke through the handset.

Lauren didn't want it to be true, but here it was. They had no reason not to take Artie at his word, but now she had to tell Bo. And she was barely hanging by a thread. "Okay, thanks Artie. I'll tell her" she put the phone down, turning around she was met with Bo's face.

"Tell me what?" Bo heard the last part clearly.

"He knows who Maya's spy is…" Lauren watched Bo stand still, she wasn't looking very sane right now. "… Bo? Look at me…" she held her face, trying to get her to clam down. "… We're gonna go over there, and we're gonna deal with this together. Okay?"

Bo shook her head, "No, you have to stay out of sight. Besides, I don't want you to see what's gonna go down. You know what I have to do, right?" She told Lauren that she would have to do something things that she wouldn't approve of.

This was it.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, I do. And I'm okay with it, because whoever they are. This person that we trusted, protected, and loved as our own; has conspired against us. And the punishment for that, has to be severe" she understood the lengths they had to go to.

"I'm gonna get dressed, and then I'll go" Bo kissed Lauren on the lips, turning away from her without saying anything else. She wasn't in the right head space right now, she just wanted all of this to be over.

But what was bothering her the most was the fact that she brought all of this on herself, if she'd just disobeyed her Father when he asked her to do that terrible thing to Maya. Then none of this would be happening.

She should've stood up to her Father, she should've told him No. Things weren't as simple back then as they were now. But she was paying for her mistake, and she was paying big time.

 **Later**

When Artie told Bo who the traitor was, she honestly didn't want to believe it. Because it turned out that Kenzi was right, it was someone that she trusted, someone that she regarded as family.

Maya's spy was none other than one of her trusted soldiers, Kirk. She always thought of him as a little brother, but to know now that he was working against her. Helping Maya to hurt her Family, she couldn't contain her anger.

Artie had a vision that it was him, and that he was about to plan a full scale attack with Maya. And to confirm it, he asked the runes. And they did in fact confirm it too.

Dyson went with Bo over to his house, she wasn't interested in his family. Just him, he had no partner, or any children. He was only twenty two years old so he still lived with his Parents. Which was why this was going to be awkward.

They knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"Bo? How nice of you to come by, Earl and I were just making some tea. Would you like some?" Brenda was Kirk's Mother, and she was a sweetheart. As was her Husband Earl. Which was why this was so hard for Bo to do.

Bo smiled, "That sounds amazing Brenda, but unfortunately I'm a little busy right now. Which is what brings me here, is Kirk home?" She asked.

"Yes, he's in his room. Please come in, I'll fetch him…" Brenda waved them both inside, where they both greeted Earl who was sitting in his precious chair. "… Kirk honey! You have visitors!" She yelled by the stairs.

Footsteps were heard as they waited for him to descend the stairs, and when he did it took every ounce of control that Bo had not to pounce on him. "Bo, Dyson? What're you guys doing here?" Kirk asked, remaining calm.

"We just wanted to have a chat, maybe outside? Wouldn't want to bore your Parents with Clan business now would we?" Bo replied, still keeping her smile.

Brenda waved her hand, "We don't mind dear, after all; we're a family" she stirred some sugar into her tea.

This was the hard part, Bo stepped forward. Giving Kirk a glare and then looked right at Brenda. "That's what I believed too Brenda, so you can imagine how hurt I was when I learned that Kirk here…" She gestured to him. "… Is working with our enemy"

Kirk looked shocked, and soon after shook his head. "What? No, that's not true! I swear!" He turned to his Parents who just remained quiet, then back to Bo. "You're my Family, I would never do anything like that" he stuck to his story.

"So if I was to check your Phone records, I wouldn't find a bunch of calls to the same number? Maya's number?!" When she asked him that, he didn't answer her. And the expression on his face was a guilty one. "What did she promise you?" She asked.

"Nothing" Kirk said.

Bo turned to Dyson, giving him a look that was silently telling him to stand down. "After what you've already done, I wouldn't recommend adding lying to the list. _What_ , did she promise you?" She stood there while he kept his mouth shut. "Fine, we'll do it the other way. Take him" she told Dyson.

Earl and Brenda stood up, not knowing what he'd done. They watched Dyson walk their son out of the house, "Kirk is a good boy, you know that he wouldn't do anything like this" she tried to reason with Bo.

"Brenda…" Bo sighed, moving closer to them. "… I have it on very good authority that Kirk is the culprit. And in doing so, he has committed an act of betrayal against us. He hasn't just endangered me, he's endangered everyone in our Clan" she had to make them see her point.

"What will happen to him?" Earl asked.

Bo faced him, "He'll be questioned, if he gives up the information easy then it'll be better for him. But you two know the rules, I can't allow him to remain with us. He will be shunned…" she said. "… I'm truly sorry"

When Brenda and Earl didn't protest anymore, she decided to leave the house. Getting in her car and following Dyson to his loft. It was out of the way, and he had his own personal warehouse below his loft.

The perfect place to torture someone.

 **McCorrigan House (Later)**

Lauren was upstairs with JJ, the both of them were sitting in bed watching a movie. She didn't want to be without him while everything was going on, that and he'd come down a with a bit of a sniffle. So she wanted to make sure that he was okay.

They were in the middle of Shrek when they both heard a loud moan coming from downstairs. "Are the bad people back Mommy?" JJ pulled the cover over his eyes.

"No sweetie, there's nothing to be scared of. I promise…" She watched him burrow out from the covers, then turned his head back to the tv. Crisis averted. "… I'll be right back, okay?" She smiled at him, turning up the volume of the Tv louder.

Lauren slipped out of the room, using her heightened senses to hear what was going on downstairs. But all she heard was rummaging, then the sound of running water. She got downstairs in a blur, tip toeing into the kitchen.

All the doors were locked, and Bo assured her that no one was getting through the borders anytime soon. She was still weary thought, turning the corner she followed the noises. Then saw the source, "Tamsin?" She saw her friend hunched over the kitchen sink.

Tamsin jumped in a fright, groaning in pain. "Jesus Lauren! Wear a bell or something!" She placed a hand on her chest, which then made a handprint from the blood that was all over her palm.

"What happened to you?" Lauren thought that she smelt blood from upstairs, but she was more focused on the noise in that moment, but she could smell it now. And it was a lot. She made her way over to the injured Valkyrie.

"Kenzi and I were shaking up some of the other Clans like Bo asked, we didn't get anything. I even doubted them to try and see if they were hiding something, but I got nothing. Anyway, we went down to the Cauldron to take a load off and then Mary Garnett decided to pick a fight" Tamsin let out a breath.

The Caldron was a bar on neutral territory, it was mostly a meeting place for the Clans so that they could work out their differences, but Humans did frequent the bar too. Which allowed the Far there to troll for a feed.

Lauren knew that Tamsin had a problem with the oldest daughter of the Garnett Clan, but she didn't think it was this bad. "So what? She just attacked you for no reason?" She asked, checking the wound, it looked like it was done with a blade of some kind and it was deep.

"Uh Duh! She hates my guts! Does she need a reason?" Tamsin honestly didn't do anything this time, normally it was her that picked the fight. But she was just sitting there minding her own business.

"Well, whatever her reason was; she got you good. I need to stitch this, lets get you into the guest room and then I'll treat you there. JJ's by himself upstairs, he's already freaked out enough" Lauren didn't want to leave him alone for long.

Tamsin was reluctant but she agreed, she just wanted to get patched up so she could take end revenge. With Lauren's help, she made her way upstairs and laid on the bed while her friend went off to grab some medical supplies.

When Lauren came back, she had a huge bag with her. "Okay, JJ's fine for a few more minutes. But he'll probably fall asleep soon, he's got a bit of a cold" she opened up her bag and grabbed something to clean the wound.

"Poor guy…" Tamsin felt sad for him, she normally hated kids but JJ was her little dude. And he was funny, like a little brother. "… Where's Bo at now?" She noticed that her boss wasn't in the house when she arrived.

Lauren started dabbing at the wound, hearing a hiss from Tamsin. "Out with Dyson, Artie found Maya's spy. I don't know who it is, but we'll find out soon enough. Bo's not really herself right now, so I'd hate to be them. Where's Kenzi?"

"At the mall, buying new boots…" Tamsin watched Lauren stop what she was doing and frown at her, "… I kinda bled all over the ones she was wearing, you know how she is with her clothes" she chuckled.

"Yeah I do. So, what exactly did she stab you with? Because this wound is a mess" Lauren didn't see a simple straight line that came from a blade, it was like someone had taken a hack saw to her skin.

Tamsin looked down as best as she could, seeing her problem. "It was a broken beer bottle, that's probably why it looks weird. Is that a problem?" She asked.

Lauren sighed, reaching into her bag to find some tweezers. "Not really, but now I need to see if there's any glass still in there. If I stitch you up and there's one shard left inside, it's going to be super irritating for you" she found the first piece.

"Do what you gotta do Doc" Tamsin tried to relax, laying her head back on the pillow. This bed was so much better than her own. Maybe she could milk her injury and stay her for a while.

A Valkyrie could dream.

 **Dyson's Loft (Ground Floor)**

Kirk was bound to a chair, chained. Dyson had roughed him up a few times, his jaw was bruised and his nose was broken. Bo stood idly by, watching as her Brother-In-Law continued to beat him. She heard Kirk cry out when Dyson would hit a sore spot.

"Enough!" She walked forward, stepping in front of Dyson. "Kirk? You can make this stop right now, all you have to do; is tell me what Maya's planning?" She looked at him, she could've used her powers on him, but with her mind in the state it was in, she didn't trust herself not to kill him before getting the information.

"I can't" Kirk muttered.

Dyson growled, walking forward again. "He's stalling Bo! I say we just end him!" He despised traitors, that was one of this pet peeves.

But Bo didn't agree with him, mostly because she saw the look in Kirk's eyes. They were filled with fear, but it wasn't because he was scared of them. It was something else. "What'd you mean, you can't? Hmm?" She asked him.

Kirk remained silent.

"Kirk, I want to understand this. You've been like a little brother to me, to Kenzi. I trusted you with the things that were most precious to me, how many times have you babysat JJ for me? I know that you must've had a good reason for turning on us, so what was it?" She asked him again.

He let a tear roll down his cheek, "Maya threatened to kill my Parents, if I didn't report back to her…" He finally came clean. "… I didn't wanna do it, but she said that she hid a bomb in the house. I've been looking for it for weeks, but I've had no luck" he was scared.

Bo looked at Dyson, who was now feeling bad about beating him up. If this was true, then he didn't have a choice. And this also meant that Maya was more crazy than they initially thought. But just to make sure, Bo focused her emotions and touched his face. "Are you lying to me?" She used her powers.

"No" Kirk answered, dazed by her powers.

Letting go of him, she stood straight. "Cut him loose…" She ordered Dyson, watching him do it. "… Why didn't you come to me with this Kirk? I could've helped you" she didn't understand it.

Kirk stood from the chair, holding his ribs which were hurting from when Dyson kicked him earlier. "I didn't think it would get this far. When she told me about the bomb, I thought that I'd be able to find it quickly. Then I wouldn't have to go along with her demands" he didn't think.

"But you didn't find it?" Dyson asked him, watching him shake his head. "And you say you've checked the _entire_ house?"

"Every inch…" Kirk nodded. "… But I've found nothing"

Bo knew the answer to this riddle, "That's because there's nothing _to_ find. She played you, there's no bomb. Your Parents were never in any danger, she was just scaring you into doing her bidding" she rubbed her eyes, Maya was just growing more and more devious.

"How can you be sure about that?" Dyson asked her.

The only reason Bo knew about this was because of how close she got to Maya years ago, she used to think that it was all a waste of time. But now, everything that she'd learned about Maya in that time was about to come in handy. "Because she told me a similar story once"

Dyson was going to need a little more than that, "Like?"

"She said that her Dad used to use the same tactic, scaring his enemies into making them comply to his demands. He even used to do it to his own children, when they disobeyed, she's definitely her Father's Daughter" Bo could see it now.

"So, my Parents are safe?" Kirk asked, that was the most important thing to him. Losing his Mom and Dad would be too much to handle.

Bo nodded, "I think so, but just to be sure we're gonna sweep the house. And as for you, I'm sorry that we had to do this. But you should've come to me Kirk, never think that you have to handle things by yourself. We're a family, that's what we're here for; to help" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kirk smiled, although it hurt to do so. "I know, I should've come to you. Hopefully there won't be a next time but, if there ever is I know what to do. I'm really sorry Bo, I love you and Lauren, and JJ. I'd never want any of you to get hurt" he said.

"I know, it's okay…" She hugged him gently, then turned to Dyson. "… Get him over to Clinic so he can get checked out, then do the sweep. I'm gonna head home, it's been a long day" she nodded at them both, then left the building.

 **McCorrigan House (Later)**

Just as Bo was walking down the hallway on the way to get to her room, she heard a noise coming from her left. It almost sounded like a buzzsaw, she followed it, going to the guest room. Opening the door, she saw Tamsin passed out on the bed.

And now she was confused, but as she moved closer to her. Bo saw that there were bandages on the table beside the bed, and they were soaked in blood. Before she began to freak out, she could tell that Tamsin was fine, her snoring was proof of that.

So she decided to leave her rest, knowing that Lauren must've treated her wounds. Whatever they were. She left the room quietly, crossing the hallway and entering her own. Immediately seeing Lauren in bed, with JJ asleep next to her.

"You wanna tell me why there's a wounded Valkyrie snoring away in our guest room?" Bo walked straight into her closet, changing her clothes.

Lauren smiled, continuing to run her hand through JJ's hair. "She got into a bit of a bar brawl, her injury was pretty bad so I said it was okay for her to sleep it off here. It _is_ okay, right?" She asked, hearing Bo walking towards her.

Bo nodded, rounding the bed to climb in. "Yeah, it's fine. What was the brawl about?" She knew that Tamsin was a hot head, this was a frequent occurrence.

"Mary Garnett, need I say more?" Lauren chuckled, just saying her name was enough to clue Bo in. When Tamsin and Mary were in the same room, all bets were off. Luckily for Bo, when Tamsin did fight her, even when she would start it. Chad Garnett never batted an eye.

Their little feud was childish to him, and not worth the headache of starting a war.

"Nope, that'll do…" Bo covered herself with the bed sheet, looking over Lauren to where JJ was sleeping with a ice patch on his head. "… What happened? Is he okay?" She was wondering if there had been an attack.

Lauren placed a hand on her arm, "He's fine Bo, just a little cold. I gave him some medicine, and the ice pack is to take his temperature down. He'll be fine with rest…" She was more interested in knowing other things. "… So, what happened with Maya's spy?"

Bo rested her head back on the headboard with a sigh, "It was Kirk…" She saw Lauren's face turn shocked. "… But he didn't do it intentionally, Maya threatened his Parents. She told him that she planted a bomb in their house, but there never was one"

"Then why would she say it?" Lauren didn't get it.

"To scare him, so that he'd do whatever she asked of him. He tried to find the bomb himself, but when he couldn't he had to go along with her demands. None of this was his fault, I made Dyson beat him half to death" Bo shook her head, sighing. She felt awful for that.

And Lauren could tell, "You were just following protocol, did he happen to mention what the last thing that he told Maya was?" She asked.

Bo nodded, "He said that she called him a few hours ago, asking about us to see if we'd made a decision about the poison. And he told her that you were dying, just like I told everyone at Chase's Wake. If we can stick to this plan, we might have a chance" she hoped.

"It'll work Bo, I know it" Lauren was really hoping that she was right.

The two of them fell back into the bed, falling asleep next to their little boy. To know that their plan was working, was something at least. Although, they had no idea what Maya's next move would be. That was one thing that she never told Kirk, so they didn't know either.

 **Maya's Hideout**

Ray watched from afar as his sister sat at her desk, she was taking things way out of control. He knew that she had a right to hate Bo after what she did, but she didn't need to resort to these methods.

He had heard that Bo's Wife Lauren, was now on death's door due to his sister's actions. And that was the last thing that he wanted, she was the Mother to a four year old boy, that child needed both of his Parents.

Even if he tried to help them, his sister would find out and then that would mean his own death. He had to remain faithful to her, he just hoped that he would be able to pay for his sins in the afterlife.

"I can hear your mind churning brother…" Maya used her speed to move closer to him, "… It's annoying me" she said.

Ray laughed. "It doesn't take much these days" Her temper was short, and that made her unpredictable.

Maya smiled at him, backing up to her desk and pouring herself a drink. "So tell me little brother, what's bothering you?" She knocked it back, then poured another. She didn't normally care what he thought, but clearly it was her fault.

"I think you've gone too far with this revenge plot of yours…" He stepped forward, declining her off for a drink. "… Lauren McCorrigan is dying, because of you. She's not just a loose end, she's a person, and someone's Mother!"

Hearing that almost made Maya choke on her drink. "I'm sorry, do you expect me to feel sorry for her?" She turned to him. "I didn't intend on bringing her into this, but she was the one who decided to take a bite out of my neck. And let's not forget that this plan was born from the fact that her Wife is a lying whore!" she slammed her glass onto the desk.

Ray turned away, sighing. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get through to her, "I just hope that you can live with what you've done" he said.

Maya just stared at him, she wasn't being unreasonable. Not in her mind, because Bo had done something unspeakable, she used her, made her fall in love believing that it was for real. When it wasn't anywhere close to the real thing.

And all for what? Some stupid patch of land?

No, Bo didn't get to go free. She needed to pay for what she'd done, and if killing the people that she held most dear accomplished that, then that's what Maya intended to keep doing.

"Not only can I live with it…" Maya walked up to him, smiling in his face. "… I'll throw myself one hell of a party" she whispered to him.

Ray didn't say anything at first, he just looked at her with nothing but shame and disappointment in his eyes. "You _disgust_ me" she said in her ear, then left the room. He couldn't look at her face for one more second.

Maya didn't expect that to affect her as much as it did, but she couldn't help it. Her Brother literally just tried to get away from her, was she being too diabolical regarding Bo? Maybe going after her family was a bit much, but what was she supposed to do?

That's what the villain always did, to hurt their victim they would torment those they loved. She was just following their lead, but maybe Ray was right. Maybe she should've just taken the fight to Bo, and left her Wife and Son out of it.

Even if she wanted to undo what she did, it was too late now. That poison was at the end of its course, Lauren would die in the next few hours. And the image wouldn't be pleasant, so now Maya had to prepare for Bo's wrath.

Not that it compared to her own, because her wrath was unending.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh, Maya has a huge chip on her shoulder. I wonder if she'll see the error of her ways, or would that just make the story boring? Let me know, love ya! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, some negative reviews for the last chapter. Which is fine, I value everyone's option no matter if it's good or bad. And please, if you think it's boring then feel free to stop reading. I won't take any offence.**

 **This story is far from over, and I'm hoping that this chapter will throw you all through a loop. Although it may not, you can make your own decisions. But anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Much love xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: T.K.O**

 **McCorrigan House (Bo & Lauren's Bedroom)**

When Bo woke up, she found herself alone in bed. No Lauren, and no JJ. With everything going on, she instantly found herself panicking. Getting up, she left the room and ran down the hall. Tamsin's room was empty too.

Now she was in overdrive, her heart was beating faster than ever before. She ran downstairs, taking them two and a time. The second that she got into the kitchen, she saw the three of them sitting at the table laughing.

Lauren lifted her head when she smelt her Wife's scent approaching, but now she was seeing that Bo was anything but fine right now. "Bo? Are you okay?" She stood from her chair.

Bo breathed deeply, rubbing her face. "Yeah, I uh…" She didn't have words, her heart felt like it was trying to escape from her chest. "… I just got a little freaked" she tried to control her breathing but it wasn't working.

That's when Lauren decided to do something about this, "Tamsin, can you watch him for second?" She asked her injured friend, who nodded with a smile. Lauren led Bo into her office, "I can hear your heartbeat Bo, you're scared. Why?" She asked her.

"I'm not scared" Bo shook her head.

Lauren took hold of her hands, "Liar…" She needed her to calm down. "… Breathe Bo, just take deep breaths. In and out, slowly…" she coached her, seeing her do what she said. "… That's it. It's okay" she brought her into a hug, holding her close.

Bo broke down, she didn't know what was wrong with her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me…" She cried, holding onto her Wife tight. "… I woke up and you and JJ were gone, my mind thought the worst"

"That's my fault, I should've left you a note or something" Lauren should've guessed that Bo was a little on edge, she felt bad now for not putting her mind at ease.

"No, I shouldn't be a burden to you…" Bo pulled back, walking away. Her breathing had calmed down now, but she was still losing her mind. "… She did this to me, she's trying to break me!" She referred to Maya.

Before her ex rocked back into her life, she was fine. And now she had turned into a crazy person, freaking out over every little thing. This wasn't who she was, she was strong, and put together. Nothing terrified her.

"I need to meet with her, and end this once and for all" Bo said.

Lauren didn't like Bo's tone right now, it was like her Wife wasn't there. Just a shell of who she used to be, and now it was Lauren's turn to be scared. "Bo, you can't meet with her. We need to stick to the plan, like you said"

Bo shook her head, "No, the plan isn't gonna work Lauren! This is my mess, she's here because of me! She wants me dead, if that poison had killed you I wouldn't be able to control myself. She's counting on that!" She didn't mean to yell.

"So?" Lauren frowned.

"So, she thinks that you're dying. If I don't do anything, then she's gonna know that we're faking it! This's the way it has to be Lauren, I need to settle this. We could have the most fool proof plan in the world, and we'd still lose" Bo saw no way out of this.

Lauren took a breath, "I understand, really I do…" She nodded, stepping closer to her. "… But you need to be smart about this, Maya is acting on impulse. She's gonna slip up eventually, and when she does we'll be ready"

"You're right, she _is_ acting on impulse…" Bo said, "… And it's exactly _that_ , that's making her stay one step ahead of us. Maybe we should take a page out of her book, I won't sit back and let her destroy our home. And I won't let my son live in fear, it stops now"

Before Lauren could even say anything, Bo just walked passed her and out of the office. Following her, she watched her Wife run straight upstairs. Clearly she was on a mission now, and there was nothing that Lauren could do or say that would stop her.

"Lauren?"

She heard Tamsin's voice as she turned around, seeing her friend standing by the archway. "Hey, is JJ okay?" She asked.

Tamsin nodded, wobbling forward. "Yeah, he's still eating. Is everything okay with you guys?" She could tell that Lauren was having a little bit of a crisis. "Where'd Bo go?" She asked.

Lauren pointed to the stairs, "She's going to meet Maya, I've tried to talk her down but I think she's gone passed the point of reasoning. Whatever happens next…" She sighed shaking her head. "… I just need to stay here with JJ" she went back to the kitchen to her son.

 **Maya's Hideout**

After the way that her brother looked at her last night, Maya couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself knowing that Ray felt the same. Was she doing too much? Was she really crossing the line?

She didn't think that there was a line, not after what Bo did to her. It was one thing to use someone, to break their heart and throw them away, but it was another to break them. To break their mind, and make them lose a huge part of themselves.

That's what Bo had done to her.

Maya couldn't just let that go, she struggled for so long to find a way to regain the side of herself that she lost. And her only solution was to eliminate the cause of her pain and that was Bo.

So Bo had to be the one to go.

She didn't know if that would fix her problems, nothing was ever that easy. But she had to try if she wanted to heal, to purge herself of this darkness that boiled inside of her. She couldn't live like this anymore.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. When she ordered them to come in, she saw her younger brother Frankie. "What is it?" She asked.

"We just got a message from Bo McCorrigan, she wants to meet" he said, stepping into her room.

Maya was expecting this, the poison had probably done its job. Lauren was dead, and now Bo wanted to take her on. This was what she wanted, so why didn't she feel good about it? Damn it, her brother had gotten to her.

"Where's Ray?" She asked.

"I don't know, he left early this morning. I think he's gone on a run, maybe he'll be back later. Would you rather that he be with you? Because I can go and find him if you want" Frankie knew that his sister liked having Ray by her side.

"And leave the Succubus waiting?" She shook her head. "No, I'm sure that he'll meet us there when he gets back. But for right now, I've got a score to settle" she grabbed her jacket and followed her brother out to the car.

 **Neutral Ground (Later)**

Bo stood by her car with Dyson at her side, in the place where Maya suggested they meet. There was no point in worrying about them being part of an ambush, because this land was dead. It was mostly a big field.

She was dead set on settling this now. She was done hiding away, she was done being scared and helpless. Maya had messed with the wrong Succubus.

Yes, Bo had broken her heart, hurt her, used her, made her feel like shit. But she was young and stupid, and she was loyal to her Father. Sure, she could've refused her Father's demands. But then that would've made her a traitor in his eyes.

And she cared about what he thought more than anything back then, she was sorry for what she did to Maya. For the pain that she'd caused her, but she couldn't take any of it back. As much as she wanted to.

If it was her fate to die by Maya's hands, then so be it. But there was no way in hell that she was going to let her go after Lauren and JJ. They had nothing to do with this, they were innocent.

"Bo?" Dyson touched her arm, startling her. "Sorry, I just wanna know where your head's at right now"

Bo sighed, "To be honest D, your guess is as good as mine…" she didn't know what was going to happen when Maya got here. She could end up dying today, or she could end up winning and going back to her happy life. But she didn't want to attempt either before talking to her Wife. "… I need to call Lauren"

Dyson watched her pat herself down, trying to find her phone. But clearly she didn't have it on her, so he pulled out his own and dialled his sister's number. "Here, use mine" he handed it to her.

She took it from him, waiting for her Wife to answer. "Hey, it's me. I forgot my phone. Look, I just wanna tell you that I…" She started to get a hitch in her throat. "… That I umm" she couldn't get her words out.

"You better not be saying Goodbye to me Bo!" Lauren yelled through the phone. "Seriously? You want to do this over the phone?!"

"Of course I don't, but you're not here and Maya will be coming any minute. It was either this or a text, and I doubt that would go down well…" Bo tried to laugh, but it wasn't funny. "… I love you Lauren, I've _always_ loved you. It's the only thing that's ever made sense to me" she sighed with a smile.

She just wanted Lauren to know this, just in case anything were to happen to her when she and Maya eventually faced off.

"I can't believe that you're doing this right now, you're not going anywhere Bo! Or so help me, I will come down there and kill you myself! Don't you dare do this to me!" Lauren shouted.

Bo turned her head when she heard a car approaching, it was Maya. She was pulling up in her black SUV. "I gotta go babe, tell JJ I love him so much. I hope you can understand why I have to do this" she ended the call without another word.

 **McCorrigan House**

"Bo! Bo?" Lauren called to her, but just heard the dead tone. "Shit!" She threw her phone forward, seeing it smash against the wall. She couldn't believe that this was happening, she couldn't lose Bo. And more importantly she wasn't letting JJ lose Bo either.

Tamsin walked as fast as she could, bearing the smash. "Whoa! What's the fuss?" She asked, seeing the bits and pieces of Lauren's phone on the floor. "Hope you have insurance for that"

Lauren wasn't going to let this go down, Bo didn't tell her where she was going, but thankfully she was a super powerful Werewolf that could track anyone anywhere. "I need you to stay here with JJ…" She made a move to climb the stairs.

"Why, where're you going?" Tamsin called after her.

"… The save my Wife!" Lauren ran up the stairs, going to the closet and grabbing a quick change of clothes. She also grabbed a few extra things, she wasn't taking any chances. Especially not after last time.

 **Neutral Ground**

Maya and Bo stood face to face, in dead silence. "I'm guessing that some condolences are in order, tragic about Lauren…" She tutted shaking her head. "… She had such life in her, if only her Wife wasn't such a horrible person. Maybe she'd still be alive now" Maya smiled.

"This's all fun and games to you, isn't it?" Bo wasn't going to let on that Lauren was alive, it was still an advantage at the end of the day.

"Pretty much, yeah…" Maya nodded. "… How does it feel, knowing that your precious Wife paid for your sins? Does it hurt you Bo? Is your heart breaking?" She stepped closer to her, "Do you feel like you've lost yourself?" She whispered.

Bo shoved her in the chest, pushing her backwards. "Let's finish this the way we started it. _You_ …" She pointed at her, "… And _me_ " she walked forward.

Maya smiled. "A fight? So you want me to fight _you_ , knowing that the moment you get too close to me that you can just take my chi? Not gonna happen! If we fight, then we fight fair" she said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Bo folded her arms over her chest.

There was only one way for them to fight fair, and that was if they were both without their powers. Maya didn't mind stripping her powers if it meant that she could kill Bo with her bare hands. "No powers, just me and you" she said.

Bo didn't expect her to say that, without her powers she was nothing. She knew how to fight, sure. But Maya was an animal even without her claws. How was she supposed to compete with that? "Where's the nearest sacred ground?"

When a foundation was built on sacred ground, that meant that any Fae that stood upon it was instantly stripped of their abilities. But Bo didn't know where the nearest place was, she'd never seen one in person.

"I'm _so_ glad you asked…" Maya smiled wide, she picked this place for a reason. It was neutral ground, yes. But it was also sacred ground, which was also why it was neutral ground too. "… Where standing on it" she said.

Then it hit her, Bo was wondering why she couldn't pick up on Maya's aura. This was why, she thought that her ex just had protection of some kind. She looked over her shoulder at Dyson, who was also just discovering their problem.

He waved his hand at her, telling her to come forward so that they could talk.

Bo turned back to Maya, who just told her to take her time. Making her way back over to Dyson, she shared his concerns. "I didn't see this coming" she told him.

"I don't like this Bo…" He shook his head, he didn't like being without his powers. They'd been born with them, and never had to experience what it was like to not have them. They weren't used to this. "… It's not too late to leave, we can find another way" he said.

She looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes. To comfort him, she touched his arm softly. "That's the thing Dyson, I don't think there is one. I have to do this, if not for our family then for my pride" she wasn't losing to her.

 **Five Miles Away**

Lauren didn't bother using her car, there was no point. And she could get by faster using her speed, so she cut through the forest. Leaping over trees, one by one. She had to get to Bo before she did something stupid.

She moved in a blur across the fields, her scent for tracking Bo was strong. Only now it was fading, and she had no idea why. She knew that Bo was somewhere north of her, so all she had to do was keep going.

Hoping that she'd find her Wife on the other side.

 **Neutral Ground**

Bo and Maya took their jackets off, stripping themselves of all their weapons. It seemed like a waste to Bo now, she'd brought her best daggers and now she couldn't use them. They were going to fight hand to hand, fairly.

All Dyson could do was stand back, he couldn't interfere. They'd made a deal, and he couldn't do anything to jeopardise it.

The two exes circled each other, "Hope all that time spent being a Mama hasn't made you soft Bo…" Maya chuckled, this was like a dream come true for her. "… Tell me, when's the last time you were in a fight?"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm gonna end you!" Bo threw the first punch, hitting Maya directly in her face. When her ex tried to take a follow up shot, Bo ducked her head and brought her fit up into Maya's side, using as much force as possible.

Maya coughed, feeling a bit winded in her stomach. "Not bad…" She stood straight, shaking off the sore feeling. "… But not nearly good enough" she swept her leg under Bo's, dropping her ex to the dirty ground.

Bo's head took the fall, and now she was seeing stars. She pushed up as best she could, her finger digging into the dirt. When she stood, she felt the blood dripping down the side of her head. She heard Maya laugh at her, and that made her lose it.

She jumped on her, punching her repeatedly in the face. "You think you can come into _my_ town!" She punched her, "Hurt _my_ Wife!" Another punch. "Threaten _my_ son!" And another. "You don't know who you're dealing with!" She grabbed her throat, strangling her.

Maya wasn't going down like this, and even though they'd agreed to no weapons. She wasn't much for following rules. She pulled small knife from her pocket, she couldn't see where she was pointing it.

Bo was choking her.

So she winged it, the next thing she heard was Bo screaming and falling to her side. Opening her eyes, she saw her ex trying to reach the knife that was embedded in her back. Maya coughed, rubbing her neck.

When she turned around, she saw Dyson running for her. Since she'd broken the rules of their fight, he thought that it was time to play hero. She waited for him to get closer, then swung her arms around. He was hit in his throat, and flipped over onto his back.

"Call yourself a Werewolf? You should get a refund" she laughed at his unconscious body. She moved back to Bo, who had managed to get the knife out. But she was practically bleeding out on the ground. "What'd you think was gonna happen Bo? Hmm?"

Bo groaned, the pain in her back was excruciating. She was in so much agony that she couldn't get her words out, she pressed her hand as hard as she could on her wound. But it was in an awkward place.

Maya stood on Bo's injured side, "Ooh! You look like you need a Doctor…" She looked at the pool of blood soaking into the dirt. "… Too bad your's is dead!" She kicked her side, earning a scream from her ex.

As she was about to give Bo another swift kick, Maya jerked as she felt something sting the side of her neck. Reaching up, she felt something sticking out of her skin. It was a dart, where the hell did this come from.

She turned her head, hoping to see the shooter. But she was met with a fist to her face, and she fell onto her back hard.

"The only one who's dead, is you!" Lauren told her, shaking her hand from the ache of punishing her face. Her speed ran out five minutes before getting to Bo's car. But she saw them both fighting in the distance. When she saw her brother go down, she went for Maya's friend. Once he was dealt with, she took a shot with her dart gun.

Maya opened her eyes, trying to focus on that voice but her vision was blurry. That, and she felt as though she couldn't move. "What've you done to me?" She couldn't shout, her mouth was feeling weird.

Lauren picked up the empty dart from the ground, holding it up. "Concentrated dose of Hemlock Root. You're gonna be trapped in this state, until the potion reaches your heart. You wanted to fight as a Mortal, now you'll die like one" she whispered to her.

As Maya laid there, unable to move. Lauren made her way to Dyson, slapping his face a bunch of times until he came around. "Help me with Bo!" She pulled him up, both of them lifting Bo by her arms and walking her to the car.

Dyson loaded Bo into the car, she was unconscious most likely due to the loss of blood. "What's gonna happen to her?" He was asking about Maya, he didn't know what was in that Dart, or what Lauren had done to her.

"She's paralysed, soon her respiratory system will shut down and she'll go into cardiac arrest. When that happens, she'll be dead within minutes. On the upside, she won't feel any pain" Lauren sat in the back seat, cradling Bo's head.

"That's a shame" Dyson winked at her, Maya deserved to feel everything that she was going to get. He closed the car door, going to the driver's seat and getting in. He was glad that this days was done.

 **McCorrigan House (Later)**

With JJ taken care of, Lauren could focus on Bo and her injuries. Getting her upstairs was a challenge, with her bleeding the way she was Lauren found her hands slipping. Once she got her into their bedroom, she started to clean her up.

Bo was still unconscious, so Lauren was doing all the work. She grabbed her medical bag and began to wipe the blood away. Which wasn't making any difference, because the more she wiped it away, the more it was spilling from her wound. The knife hadn't nicked any internal organs otherwise she'd be dead.

Lauren held a towel to the wound for a few minutes, hoping that the pressure would stop the bleeding. While she sat there, she held Bo's hand with her free one. "You've gotta stop doing this to me" she'd lost count of how many times she'd been in this position with Bo.

She waited a few more minutes, then pulled her hand back. Seeing that the bleeding had stopped a little, it was better than nothing. Since she hadn't fed in a couple of days, being near all of this blood was driving her crazy, and it was Bo's blood which was Lauren's favourite.

She had to control herself.

Lauren cleaned the blood away again, getting a better view of the stab wound. It wasn't big, which was annoying. The small wounds always bled the most. Grabbing her suture kit, she started stitching the cut. When Bo woke up she would just make her feed, so Lauren used dissolvable stitches.

When she was done, she changed Bo's clothes. That was a challenge by itself, but this is what she vowed. To be there for her in sickness and in health, that meant taking care of her in this state. Lauren was ready for it.

With everything cleaned up and Bo laying comfortably in bed, Lauren went to the mini fridge that they kept in their bedroom. Just in case. She grabbed a bottle of blood and poured a glass for herself. She had to satiate her hunger, before she go out of control.

"That's better…" She breathed, finishing the whole glass. Her routine was, drink some blood, brush her teeth, and then that was it. It wasn't a pleasant way of feeding, but that's what her kind did. Coming out of the bathroom she sat back by Bo's side. "… It's over babe, we won" she kissed her hand.

 **Barrera Hideout**

When Ray got back from his run, he sensed that something was off. He didn't mean to stay out so long, but he felt like he needed the time. He'd come to the conclusion that his sister was right for going after Bo, but he still believed that her Wife and son shouldn't suffer.

So he was going to help her get her revenge, but he wanted everyone else unharmed. It wasn't fair, they had nothing to do with what Bo did. If you harbour hatred for someone, then that person is who should pay.

No one else.

He went to his room to shower and change, on his way out of the bathroom he heard yelling coming from outside. Ray ran, entering the hallway. He saw his younger brother Frankie holding Maya in his arms.

"What happened?!" He rushed over to them with his speed, seeing his sister unconscious. Or so he thought. He tried hearing her heartbeat, but there wasn't one. "No! How?" He held his sister in his arms, touching her face.

"Bo McCorrigan…" Frankie said through his tears. "… Maya challenged her to a fight on sacred ground, I don't understand what happened. She was winning, she was about to finish her when—"

Ray looked at him. "When _what_?" He asked.

Frankie met his eyes, "When I got knocked out, someone must've come up behind me. Without my powers, I didn't sense who it was. When I woke up, Bo and her brother in law were gone. And I found Maya, on the ground…" He sniffled. "… She was dead, I couldn't save her"

Even though Frankie was feeling guilty for this, it was Ray who was feeling the full weight. He should've been there, he and Maya were twins. She was a few minutes older which made her the boss, but now he felt like he'd lost half of himself.

There was nothing that could stop him from wanting them dead now, not his consideration for Bo's child or the death of her Wife. She'd taken his sister from them, she had to pay. Even if it meant that he had to tear apart every single person in he clan.

"She will be avenged" he said.

"You want to go back in? Maybe we should just forget about this brother…" Frankie wasn't the violent type, ironic coming from a blood thirsty animal. "… How many more of us have to die?" He asked.

Ray found that hilarious, he asked Maya the exact same question when this all started. He didn't want any of their people to die for what he thought was a silly vendetta. But now, he was in charge. And he wanted Bo brought down for this, and she would be.

"As many as it takes! That Succubus, has brought our Family nothing but pain and misery! She will be killed for this, and I'm going to be the one to personally tear her throat out!" Ray said through gritted teeth.

Bo wanted a war.

Well now she had one.

 **….**

 **A/N: Ooh! Ray is on the warpath, he thinks that Bo killed Maya when it was Lauren. What's going to happen next? Leave me tons of reviews, and remember I don't care if they're good or bad. Your opinions are you own.**

 **Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: I cannot apologise enough for this update being late, work has been manic. And to put a cherry on top of a hectic week, I've gone and caught a cold! So, I am not up to doing anything, even writing. But I wanted to post this, just to get it out of the way.**

 **Reader;** **did kind of hit it on the nail. The only reason that I haven't given you a good lengthy love scene is due to the fact that I would rather sit down and do it right. Rather than write bits here and there, like I've been doing. I'm hoping for my work load to decrease, but ultimately I don't have control over my shift schedule.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for going off the grid for a few days. As you all know, I update frequently, and I have promised to never abandon my stories. Which I will never break, keeping promises is how I measure myself.**

 **Sad I know, lol. But it's just who I am.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one. Xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Knowing What Counts**

 **McCorrigan Household**

Bo had yet to wake up after the fight, her injuries were healing thankfully. Since she wasn't upright, Lauren couldn't make her feed. But she did give her a shot to help accelerate her healing. Checking over her stab wound, it was closing up quickly.

Just as Lauren was finishing her examination, she heard the door open from behind her. Turning her head, she saw that it was JJ, "Hey baby, how come you're not watching a movie with Aunt Tamsin?" She last left him on the couch with the injured Valkyrie, he seemed fine.

"She's sleeping…" He ran over to his Mother's bed, seeing that his Aunt wasn't the only one who had taken a trip to dreamland. "… Is Mama gonna be okay?" He could see the scrapes on her face, he might be young but he knew what a boo boo was.

Lauren lifted him up to sit on her lap, "I don't want you to worry about your Mama okay? Because she is so strong, and she can make it through anything. She'll make it through this too. Don't worry sweetie…" she kissed the side of his head. "… Let's leave her rest"

She got up lifting him as she went, then let him give Bo a kiss on the cheek before taking him out of the room. There was nothing more she could until Bo chose to wake up, so she made her way back downstairs where the rest of her Family stood in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Dyson asked, holding an ice pack to the back of his head. When Maya punched him, he smacked the back of his head on a rock. It was hurting like hell.

"Still sleeping, which's a good sign. Her wounds are already healing, I don't think it'll be long before she wakes up" Lauren placed JJ on his feet, as soon as she did he ran off to the living room.

Kenzi was glad to hear that her Sister was doing okay, "So, now that the little man's no longer in ear shot; can we talk about the fact that what you've done has probably started Fae War Three?!" She was freaking out.

"You say it like I had a choice, she was going to kill Bo. _My_ Wife, _your_ Sister. How can you possibly be mad at me for that?" Lauren resented her tone, if she hadn't have gotten there when she did. Bo would be dead, and Maya would be on top.

Realising that she was out of line, Kenzi held her hands up. "I'm not mad at you Lauren…" She walked over to her, hugging her side. "… I'm sorry, if it wasn't for you my sister would be dead. I'm just worried that's all" she spoke in her ear.

Lauren hugged her back, appreciating the comfort. "So am I Kenz…" She said. "… But for now we've had a victory, and we should try thinking positive for a change. Negativity gets us nowhere…" She let go of her, checking her brother's head. "… From one to ten, how's the pain?" She asked him.

"A four I guess" he hissed, feeling her touching the wound.

"Well, it's healing but not as fast as it should be. Hang on…" Lauren went to the fridge, reaching for the top shelf were she kept her blood stash. That was all he needed to help his healing kick in faster, she poured a small glass. "… It's Bo's blood, strong, delicious, everything a Werewolf needs" she placed it in front of him.

Dyson had never drunk Bo's blood before, he always went out to feed. But he had to admit, it smelt amazing. Bringing it to his lips, he took a sip, and once he had he wanted more. He kept drinking until there was nothing left. "Wow! I am officially jealous of the fact that you get to drink that everyday" he chuckled.

"Of all the things to bond over, you guys bond over drinking _blood_! That right there, is what you call a weird relationship" Kenzi pointed at them, normal siblings argue, or bond over other things.

Never blood.

"It's what Wolves do Kenz…" Lauren smiled, then heard a creak come from above her. Using her hearing, she could hear groaning. It was Bo, she was awake. "… Excuse me..." she shot off in a blur, getting to their bedroom, she saw Bo standing in front of the mirror checking her abdomen. "… It's healing nicely" she said.

Bo smiled at her in the mirror, "I can see that…" She turned around, "… It's a good thing that I've got an amazing Doctor on call huh?" She walked forward, bringing her into a fiery kiss. She remembered everything that Lauren did, and she was eternally grateful. "Thank you" she whispered.

"I'm a Doctor Bo, it's what I do" Lauren wrapped her arms around her Wife.

"No, not for that…" Bo shook her head, "… For saving me, for coming when you did. I'd be dead if it weren't for you. Everyday I love you more" she rested her forehead again pet Lauren's.

Lauren smiled, "I love you too…" She kissed her again. "… And someone else who loves you, is waiting downstairs watching Monsters Inc. For what has to be the _thousandth_ time now…" She chuckled. "… JJ was really worried about you"

Bo didn't want that, she wanted him to always be happy. "Then let's go and put his mind to rest then" she wasn't moving that fast, but with Lauren's help she got down the stairs in record time.

When JJ sensed that his Mother was near, he lifted his head up and giggled happily. Jumping off the couch, he ran into her legs. Wrapping his small arms around her waist, only to hear her groan. "Sorry Mama" he didn't mean to hurt her.

"No buddy…" Bo shook her head, trying her best to lift him up. Lauren was making eyes at her to stop her, but she refused to listen. "… Don't be sorry, I'm fine. You don't have anything to be worried about, okay?" She nuzzled his tiny nose, then kissed his cheek.

"Okay!" He smiled, resting his head on her shoulder.

Dyson touched her arm, "Glad to see you vertical, how'd you feel?" Thanks to Bo's blood he was fully healed, unlike herself.

Bo just nodded, "I'm okay, to be honest the relief of not having to deal with Maya anymore is good enough for me. Although, I'm guessing that you guys have been freaking out about what happened?" She heard everything when she woke up, especially her Sister's rant.

Kenzi snorted, "I wouldn't say I was freaking out…" She saw both Lauren and Dyson look at her with a smirk. "… Alright! I admit, I was a little _concerned_ about the Fact that your gal made the leader of a very _powerful_ clan, sleep with the fishes" she couldn't use any bad words considering her nephew was right next to her.

"I like fishes" JJ mumbled.

Lauren stroked his cheek with her thumb, making him giggle. "We know you do, why don't you go back and watch TV sweetie? We have some grown up talk to do" she took him from Bo, who was struggling to keep him in her arms. Placing him on his feet and watching him run back to the living room.

Once he was gone, Lauren helped Bo to sit on one of the stools next to the kitchen island. She quickly made her some tea, knowing that it was her favourite thing to drink when she was feeling weak. She then took her place at Bo's side as they continued to talk about their situation.

"The only people we need to worry about now are Maya's brothers…" Bo sipped her tea, her Wife made the most amazing tea. "… Especially Ray, he's even more of a maniac than she was" this was a mess.

"You really think he'll keep the fight going?" Dyson folded his arms, standing next to her.

Bo knew he would. "Wouldn't you? If someone brutally murdered Lauren, you'd do whatever it took to avenge her. We all would. He'll come for us, sooner or later. So we need to be ready when he does. Double the patrols at the borders, and Kenz I want you to reach out to the other Clans" she looked at her.

"Why?" Kenzi asked.

"Without knowing the numbers that Ray has, there's no way of knowing if we have enough guys. The peace between the Clans is in a good place right now, try and get one of them to share their resources. And let them know that if they do, they'll be rewarded" Bo couldn't offer much, but she would grant them one thing.

Kenzi gave her sister a thumbs up, "You got it babe, good to have you back" she winked at her, leaving her with a kiss on her cheek before taking off to start on her job.

Dyson grabbed his jacket, "I'll go too, let me know if you need anything" he nodded at them both, then left the house through the back door.

Lauren stood between Bo's legs, wrapping her arms around her Wife's neck. "Are you sure you're feeling okay? Because you can go back upstairs to sleep, everything's good down here" she smiled at her.

Bo pulled her closer with a hand on Lauren's hip, "No, I'm good. I've got time to recover, as mad as he probably is right now, I don't think Ray will try anything yet. He'll need time to bury Maya's body, they were big on paying respect to their dead. Really I'm fine" she added.

"Alright. So, how about we go upstairs anyway? And get the healing process started?" Lauren leaned in, moving her mouth to Bo's ear, placing soft kisses below it.

She had to admit, that felt amazing. Feeling her so close, sent a shiver down Bo's spine. "What about JJ? He's gonna notice if we're gone" she didn't want to cut this short, but when Lauren told her that he was worried earlier she didn't really want to leave him alone.

"He's watching a movie with Tamsin, he'll be fine for a few hours. You need to heal Bo…" Lauren captured her lips, "… So let me do that for you" she whispered.

"If you insist" Bo smirked, letting Lauren help her to stand. The two of them walked past the living room where they saw Tamsin and JJ cuddled up while they watched Shrek. Knowing that he was taken care of was all she cared about.

 **Garnett House**

Kenzi was just about to knock on the door when it opened suddenly, she saw a badly beaten Mary wearing sunglasses. "You've looked better" she let out a laugh, seeing Tamsin's handy work all over her face.

"What's it to you? And you've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what happened? I should just snap your neck right here" Mary stood tall, thinking that she could scare Kenzi into leaving. But much like her older sister, the Succubus was unimpressed.

"I'm shaking in my Prada boots…" Kenzi faked fear, as much as she would love to punch this bitch in her face, she was here for something else. "… I need to talk to your Dad, is he home?" she asked.

Mary sighed, taking a few steps backwards and letting Kenzi inside. "DAD!" She called out, she knew he was in the house she just didn't know where he was. "So what is it this time? Another killer on the loose?"

Kenzi folded her arms, "None of your business, why don't you run along. I'm guessing you probably need to buy some cover up for your face. You better hurry before the mall closes" she laughed at her, she didn't give a shit about her.

"You better tell Tamsin that I'm coming for her, and I won't stop at one broken bottle next time" Mary zipped up her jacket, walking passed Kenzi and then out of the house.

Chad walked down the stairs, seeing the younger sister of his rival standing in his foyer. "Miss. McCorrigan, to what do I owe this visit?" he stood with his hands inside his pockets. Wondering what Bo wanted from him this time.

"Bo sent me to discuss something with you, do you have a minute?" Kenzi asked, she couldn't be disrespectful while she was in his home, not to him anyway. It didn't matter what she said to Mary.

He gestured to his office at the far left. "Ladies first…" he followed her into the room, closing the door behind him and taking a seat at his desk. "… I am assuming that this matter has something to do with the return of the Barrera Clan?" he'd heard the stories.

Kenzi nodded, taking a seat. "It is, while Maya Barrera; the Clan Leader, is now dead. We believe that her Brothers might try and take revenge for her death"

"So you need my help…" Chad leaned back in his chair with a smile, of course Bo needed his help. Now came the demands, and then the proposal. "… I hope she doesn't just expect me to help out of the goodness of my heart, because I think we can both agree that I don't have one" he was honest.

"I know, and no; she's not expecting that. But she is prepared to off you a deal…" Kenzi leaned forward on her seat, "… In exchange for your help, and resources. Bo is willing to offer you one thing, of your choosing" she said.

Chad was intrigued by that; Bo was never in the habit of giving things over. Which meant that she was desperate, that was a good thing for him. " _Any_ , one thing?" he watched her nod, "You do realise by offering that, it's like giving an arsonist a box of matches?"

Kenzi nodded, "Bo's aware of that, but she need your help. And for the sake of her Clan, and her Family. She's willing to offer you anything you want, so what'd you say? Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"I understand that there's a patch of dead land on the outskirts of the city that Bo currently holds the deed for, that is my price…" he said, "… Give me that land, and my men and resources are at her disposal"

Thinking over what he said, Kenzi knew which piece of land that he was talking about. It was the very same patch of land, that Lauren tried to get Maya to take a few days ago. She couldn't figure out why he wanted it though, "You know that land has no profitable value, what'd you intend to do with it?"

"That's none of your concern, my terms are simple. Does Bo want my help or not?" he wasn't going to explain himself, he had plans for that land. But he could never execute them because he didn't have access to it. But now he would.

Kenzi stood from her seat, "I'll give your terms to Bo, she'll be in touch with an answer. Thank you for making the time to speak with me" she held out her hand, shaking his gently.

"My pleasure, now if you'll kindly see yourself out, I have work to do" Chad gestured to the door, watching her walk away and then leave. If he could get his hands on that land, it would change everything for his Clan. Their money problems would cease to exist.

 **McCorrigan Household**

Instead of doing what they always do after sex, which was cuddle. Lauren decided to check Bo's wound to see if it had actually healed. She currently had her head under the sheet, looking to where the stab wound was and seeing that it was gone.

"Are you done down there?" Bo couldn't help but laugh, this was the only time where Lauren was under the sheet and she wasn't getting anything out of it.

Lauren pulled the sheet off of her head, blowing her hair out of her face. "Yes, I'm done. And you're all healed, by the way. You're welcome" she chuckled, bending down for a kiss. It was true though, without her Bo wouldn't be healed.

Bo reached her hands up to touch her Wife's face, "I don't know what I'd do without you…" she said, "… Seriously, I couldn't do what I do every day without _you_ by my side. I've seen the way other Clan leaders work, and they make every decision by themselves" she thought it over.

"So do you, ultimately" Lauren said.

"In the end, yeah. But, I value your opinion above anyone else. If you tell me that I'm making a mistake then I listen, that's what sets us apart from the other Clans. We're more than just a Married couple, we're a team; that's our strength" Bo believed that.

Lauren smiled, Bo was right. That was their strength, and it was one that they never wanted to lose. Because it was that aspect of their relationship, that made them better than the others. It was that, that made them ahead of every other Clan.

"I'm here for as long as you need me Bo…" she took Bo's left hand, lacing it with her own. "… Till death do us part" she kissed the finger that Bo's ring rested on.

Bo nodded, pulling Lauren's head towards her. "I'll always need you" she kissed her, rolling her over and settling on top of her. She was ready to go for round two, and since they hadn't heard anything from downstairs they assumed that Tamsin was still keeping JJ occupied.

She began to rub herself on Lauren, ever so slowly as they continued to kiss. Now that her wound was healed, she wasn't feeling any pain. Just pleasure. That was always her favourite. She moaned into their kiss, feeling that Lauren was becoming aroused.

So she placed her right hand under the bedsheet, moving it lower and lower until finally she heard her Wife's loud moan in her ear. With everything that Lauren had done in these last few days, taking charge while Bo lost her mind, healing her, taking responsibility for JJ. Bo wanted to repay her, and this was one of the ways.

 **Downstairs**

Tamsin was actually enjoying her and JJ's movie time, that was until she had to look up to the ceiling once she heard a deep moaning. And not only that, she was now hearing what sounded like a bed spring.

JJ heard it too, and now he was wondering what it was. "What's that noise?" he lifted his head up from Tamsin's lap.

"Uh, that's just your Mommies. They're uh..." How was she supposed to explain that to him, he was only four years old for god's sake. But she had to say something because he was looking at her expecting an answer. "… They're jumping on the bed, that's all" he had to buy it.

But now he was thinking, that he wanted to do that with them. He loved jumping up and down off of the bed. "I wanna go too!" he almost got out of her grip to run off, but he was stopped by his Aunt.

"Whoa there little dude!" Tamsin wasn't moving that fast, but she was fast enough to stop him from running into that den of sex. "You can't go up there, because what they're doing is grown up jumping. It's not for you" she shook her head.

"But why?" JJ folded his arms, sitting back with a pout. He didn't like it when he was left out of things, it made him very upset.

She sighed, this wasn't supposed to be her job. She was the cool Aunt, not the informative Parent. "Because grown up jumping is dangerous, that's why. Hey, let's get some ice cream! How's that sound?" she figured changing the subject would be good.

JJ instantly smile, he loved ice cream. "Can I have four scoops? And with extra fudge sauce!" he knew that out of everyone that he knew as Family, Tamsin was the easiest one to get things from.

Tamsin got up from the couch, "You can have whatever you want kiddo…" she held her hands out for him to jump up. She lifted him into her arms, not caring about her injuries. "… Absolutely anything" she walked off to the kitchen.

 **Upstairs**

"Well that was fun" Bo chuckled, laying on her pillow.

Lauren sighed happily, resting her head on Bo's shoulder. "You can say that again. Although, I think we may've been a little loud. I really hope that JJ didn't hear anything, he's _way_ too young for that kind of talk" she couldn't handle that right now.

"He's part Incubus, he's gonna be doing this one day too. Hopefully not until I'm six feet in the ground, in my opinion no one is good enough for my little boy" Bo knew that was her over protectiveness taking the wheel. But she didn't care.

"You can't hold onto him forever Bo, he's gonna grow up eventually. Then he'll move out, go to college, enrol in medical school…" Lauren stopped talking when she heard Bo start laughing, "… What's so funny?" she lifted her head.

Bo sat up, leaning her back against the headboard. "Do you honestly believe that JJ will be a Doctor like you?"

Lauren frowned, "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Umm, probably because he's squeamish around blood. You've seen him when he cuts himself, he cries, and he gags. I don't think he's actually going to want to cut people open for a living, no offense babe" Bo kissed her cheek.

"Okay, maybe that's true. But he's gonna have to get used to blood eventually, he's not just part Incubus, he's part Werewolf too. Which means that he'll have to drink some blood sooner or later, maybe then he'll feel differently" Lauren was sure of that, well; she was hoping.

Bo just nodded, "Maybe…" she mimicked her answer. "… But let's let him decide for himself. Who knows, maybe he'll want be a firefighter or something?" Stranger things had happened.

"God I hope not" Lauren couldn't bear the thought of her little boy running through a burning building.

"Why not? He'll be saving live, just like he would be if he was a Doctor. What's so wrong with that?" Bo asked.

"Maybe the part where he might end up getting burned alive while on a job!" Lauren sat up with her, holding the sheet to her chest. She was about to take this argument further, when suddenly she could smell something sweet. "Ice cream" she mumbled.

Bo frowned at her, "Huh? Did I bang you senseless?" she touched her Wife's head, checking for any damage.

Lauren shook her head, jumping off of the bed and grabbing a change of clothes. "That's never gonna happen Bo…" she pulled up her jeans. "… I can smell the ice cream from here, and if I can smell it then that means he's having _too_ much"

Now Bo was on her train of thought, "And too much will make him sick, I'm with you" she got up, grabbing her own clothes. JJ liked ice cream, but for some reason when he had more than two scoops he would get sick. Lauren thought maybe he had a problem with dairy products.

But he could drink milk, so it was a little strange. They both ran downstairs, getting to the kitchen only to arrive at the very moment when JJ puked his guts up. "Tamsin! Why'd you give him that much?!" she looked at the bowl on the way over, seeing it piled up.

"He said he could take it" Tamsin didn't know what was going on, one minute they were having fun, and the next he was hurling.

Bo lifted him up from his stool, "He lied, because he knows how easy you are…" she looked at him, seeing him start to cry. "… It's okay buddy, I got you" she kissed his head.

"I'm not that easy…" Tamsin folded her arms, "… Besides, I wouldn't have given him ice cream if he hadn't heard you guys jumping on the bed!" she looked at Bo knowingly.

Lauren heard everything from where she was cleaning up her son's vomit. And now she felt bad that he'd heard. But clearly Tamsin handled it well, only she could've not given him ice cream. Now she had to stay up with him all night.

"Mama, my tummy hurts" JJ groaned, holding onto Bo's neck.

Bo nodded, "I know, it's okay. Mommy's gonna take care of you, but let's get you cleaned up first okay?" she smiled at him then looked to her Wife. "I'll take him to wash up, and changed into some new jammies" she walked off, going upstairs.

Lauren finished cleaning kitchen counter, making sure to spray bleach all over the surface. Hygiene was the most important thing. "Do me a favour, and clean the rest of this up?" she asked Tamsin.

"Sure thing, he's gonna be okay right?" Tamsin was worried, she'd never seen him get sick. "I wouldn't have given him any if I knew what would've happened. I swear" she loved JJ, like he was a little brother. She would never want to cause him pain.

"I know, it's okay Tamsin. We shouldn't have put you in the situation, it's fine. With some rest and a lot of fluids he'll be fine. He's tough" Lauren flashed her a smile, then quickly filled up his Buzz Lightyear bottle with cold water.

Tamsin started on emptying the bowls, "Give him a kiss from me" she would go up to see him later, but for right now she was going to do what Lauren asked.

Lauren nodded, "I will" she took the bottle and ran upstairs. War was done for now, but now her little boy needed her, and that's where she was going to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww Poor JJ. Let's hope he feels better, lol. Hope you guys liked this one, I've got an update for What Could've Been being written up too. Need a little more time with it though, but it's one that I think you're all going to like. I hope.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your patience. And as I said, I will always update, even if I'm late sometimes. ;) Remember to leave me a review, much love xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've got a few hours before I start my night shift, so I wanted to get this out there. Because I know how long you've all been waiting, and more importantly how patient you've been with me. But as I've said, I will NEVER abandon my stories.**

 **That's a promise.**

 **Just a quick reminder, this story isn't just to test Bo's leadership. It's also to test hers and Lauren's relationship as well as their marriage. So bare that in mind when you read this chapter, because I'm back with a bang people!**

 **Have fun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Say What Now?**

 **McCorrigan Household**

JJ had been sick a couple more times, but Lauren had given him something to make him stop. Bo didn't care what it was, as long as it stopped him from puking all over the house. He left puddles everywhere, on the stairs when they made their way up, in the hallway on the way to his room, and finally in his bathroom when Bo went to clean him up.

Since Bo was seconds away from throwing up herself, Lauren was on vomit cleanup. Even though it was worse for her than Bo, thanks to enhanced senses, the vomit smell was that much stronger for her.

Once she finished cleaning every spot, she walked back into her son's bedroom. Finding him and Bo in his bed reading a story. "Vomit free?" She asked, climbing onto his bed next to him. Luckily, his bed was big enough for the three of them.

"So far so good…" Bo smiled, combing his hair over with her fingers. She was letting him read the story himself, he liked to do that to self teach himself. He was a bit of an overachiever. "… Maybe from now on, we should lock the ice cream away" she whispered to her.

Lauren let out a laugh, "Not the worst idea…" She looked down to see that JJ had fallen asleep while reading his book. But suddenly, there was a loud ringing heard. And it was coming from Bo, her phone was going off. "… Shhh!" She pointed to the door, telling her to go before he woke up.

Bo jumped off the bed, running out of the room. She pulled her phone from her pocket, looking at the number. It was blocked, she sensed trouble. Just in case Lauren decided to eavesdrop, she quickly went to her office, closing the door. Then answered; "Hello?"

"Good day, Bo. You may not remember me, but I'm the brother of the women you just murdered. My name is Ray" he said.

She took a seat at her desk, wondering why he was calling. "Hard to forget someone who comes from a family like yours. You Barreras leave _quite_ the impression. Look, your sister challenged to me to a fight and I won fair and square. Even you respect the rules of a Clan Duel"

"I figured you might respond that way, and I was planning on dismissing that fact and coming to kill you anyway. But that was before I found out about your little alliance with Chad Garnett…" He knew all about it. "… My people wouldn't stand a chance against both of you, so I've been forced to rethink my strategy to take you down"

Bo just laughed, "You have no strategy Ray! Coming to kill me was the only card you had left to play, and you said it yourself; you can't win! So let's just call it a day, live whatever life you have left" she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Oh Bo, do you really think that I don't have a Plan B? Because I do, and trust me; it's a doozy. In fact, why don't I give you a little hint. I'm not coming for your head anymore; I'm coming for your legacy. Soon, everything you own; will belong to me. At least a fraction of it" he said.

"The only way that would even work, is if you have McCorrigan blood running through your veins. Last time I checked, you were a filthy mutt!" She hissed into the phone, this was ridiculous.

Ray cackled into the phone, "You're right, I don't. But I do know of someone that shares your blood, someone that will do anything to help me. You see, I knew about your little baby making skill _before_ you had your precious son. Do you want to know how?" He asked.

Bo felt her heart racing, he couldn't be saying what she was thinking. Could he?

"Breaking her heart wasn't the only reason Maya wanted you dead. The other, was leaving her all alone to raise _your_ child by herself! That's right Bo! You have _another_ child running around in the world, and as long as I have access to them, I have a stake in your estate"

Yep, she was having a heart attack. This was unbelievable, but she didn't know if he was telling the truth. His family were known for being liars. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked.

Ray didn't speak for a second, then came back to the phone. "You might want to check your email; I've sent you a picture. I'll leave you to process things. Oh, and to tell your darling Wife. I imagine she'll be thrilled to hear you have another child. Or not, I don't really care" he hung up the phone.

Bo dropped the device in her hand, placing her hands over her mouth. She had another child, this was too much to handle all at once. What was Lauren going to say? What if she left her? What if she took JJ with her? She couldn't lose them.

Right now, she had to check that Ray was telling the truth. So she checked her email, opening up the file that he sent her. It was a picture of a little girl; she couldn't have been more than six years old. That sounded about right. She was beautiful, she looked exactly like herself when she was a little girl.

Why couldn't life be easy for her?

All she knew was, she had to tell Lauren. They promised no secrets, and this was too big to keep from her. She got up from her desk, walking to the door. But as soon as she reached for the handle, she pulled her hand back. This was too huge; she couldn't do it.

She and Lauren had the perfect life, they were married, they had a loving family, and they had a son that they loved more than anything. Now this information threatened to ruin that, but she also knew that living in the Barrera family wasn't something she wanted for her daughter.

They were animals.

Just as she mustered up the strength, her office doors open and Lauren smiled at her. "Hey, I was waiting for you to come back up but you've been down here a while…" She noticed the look on Bo's face, she was on the verge of tears. "… Is everything okay?"

Bo let her tears fall, shaking her head. "No…" She said. "… Nothing's okay. I don't think anything, will ever be okay, _ever_ again!" She rambled.

Lauren grabbed hold of her, making her breathe deeply. "Calm down Bo!" She told her. "Tell me what happened. Who was that on the phone?" She asked.

"It was Ray Barrera…" Bo answered, wiping her tears. "… He had something to tell me. I don't want to believe him, but after seeing the proof it's hard not to" she cried again. She knew that this would break Lauren's heart, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Bo, look at me!" Lauren held her face, smiling at her. "You know you can tell me anything. We've already been through this. Whatever you have to tell me, won't make me love you any less. I promise" she nodded at her.

Bo just looked into her eyes, she could tell that Lauren meant that. "Remember that…" she said, letting go of her and walking away. "… Ray doesn't want me dead anymore. He wants everything I have. My land, the house, the money, all of it"

Lauren just frowned, she didn't see why this was making Bo upset. It was impossible for him to have that. "But he can't, he's an outsider"

"He can, if someone in his Clan is entitled to it" Bo spoke without turning around, she couldn't bring herself to look at her.

This was all confusing Lauren, she was normally quick at catching on. But this was puzzling her. "Bo, what're you saying?" she didn't get an answer. "Will you just tell me the truth?!" she was getting angry now.

Bo spun around, looking at her with guilty eyes. "Maya had a daughter…" she said. "… She's around six years old, give or take nine months" she could tell by her Wife's expression, that Lauren was catching on.

"You mean she's…" Lauren hoped she was dreaming, so she closed her eyes and opened them again. Nope, she wasn't dreaming. "… You told me, it was just a hook up. You never said anything about knocking her up!" she couldn't hold back her anger.

"Lauren, I didn't know!" Bo tried to approach her, but she heard a low growl. And she knew to keep her distance. "She ran off; she didn't tell me anything. And I didn't even know I could do that before JJ. Please, you have to believe me" she couldn't lose her.

Lauren composed herself, breathing in and out. "I do believe you…" she realised that this wasn't Bo's fault, and she was probably hating herself right now. She turned around, bringing her into a hug. "… It's okay, everything's gonna be okay" she whispered to her.

Bo held onto her, crying into her shoulder. She had to let it out before it took her over. "He's gonna use her to get a piece of the Clan…" she told her, pulling back. "… And I can't stop him. She has just as much of an entitlement as JJ does, if not more; she was the first born"

"We don't know anything for sure. For all we know, this could be one of their tricks. What makes you so sure she's yours?" Lauren asked.

Pointing to her computer, Bo wiped her tears. "He sent me a picture of her, she looks exactly like me Lauren. Take a look for yourself" she ushered her over to the desk.

Lauren walked to the computer, seeing the picture of the little girl. And Bo wasn't wrong, she didn't look like Bo when she was younger. But Lauren also noticed something else about this photograph. "I don't think he has her" she said.

"What'd you mean?" Bo frowned, going to the desk to look at the computer again.

"Look…" Lauren pointed to the photo. "… This picture was taken from far away. What if Maya gave her up when she was born? Then Ray doesn't have access to her, he's just trying to scare you" she couldn't believe he would do something like that.

Bo was only now seeing it from her Wife's perspective, she was so shocked by the news earlier that she didn't see it for herself. But Lauren was right, Ray didn't have her daughter. "We need to get to her first, before he does. If he becomes her legal guardian, there won't be anything that I can do to stop him"

"We'll find her Bo. Do you know her name?" Lauren asked.

"No, all he sent was the picture. How're we supposed to find her?" Bo ran a hand through her hair, this was a disaster. Her Clan was in jeopardy, and now she had to worry about the fact that her own daughter was being used to manipulate her.

Thankfully, that wasn't the only thing Lauren noticed about the picture. "That symbol…" she pointed her finger on the screen, it was on the wall behind Bo's daughter. It was of a weird looking bird. "… I've seen it before"

"Where?" Bo asked.

Lauren turned around in the chair, "When I was working in the Hospital with Liv, we had a patient come in and she died shortly after arriving. She had a child with her, but they were Fae. So before the boy was taken to a human foster home, Ben helped me relocate him to a Fae Orphanage. This was the one. I remember the symbol" she pointed back to the screen.

"What's it called?" Was Bo's next question.

"Falcon Foster Care, it's an hour outside of the city. So, about thirty minutes from here. Maybe we should get there now, before Ray gets a chance. Although, he's Maya's brother. He's next of kin" Lauren sighed, she was trying to figure this out while still processing it.

Then something came to Bo, "Wait, you said they're a _Fae_ Orphanage. So they won't freak out when I tell them that I'm her Parent right? We just have to prove it to them. No, that's a terrible plan" she shook her head, what was she thinking?

But there was one thing, that Bo wasn't thinking. That Lauren had thought about already. "Or, we could go there as a loving Married couple and just adopt her?" She suggested. "Then you'd have legal guardianship over her, I just need enough time to test her blood" she said.

"But doesn't adoption take months? How're we supposed to do it all in one day?" Bo saw Lauren raise her eyebrows. Then she realised, she was a powerful Succubus. She could make anyone do anything, even speed up the adoption process. "Right, let's go. Wait, what about JJ?"

"I'll call Dyson…" Lauren said. "… Tamsin's here for now and he's sleeping, as long as Dyson's here when he wakes up it'll be fine. But for now, I think it's best we don't tell people where we're going or what we've found out. Just until we know for sure"

Bo nodded, that was fair. "Lauren, are we okay?" She still didn't know about that.

Lauren took a breath, "I'm not gonna lie to you Bo. This is a lot to deal with all at once, and a part of me is upset. But, I don't really have a right to be. We weren't together when it happened. That's _if_ she's really yours. Although, after seeing the photo; it's a little hard to deny" She revealed a smile.

"This doesn't change anything between us" Bo said.

"Yes it does…" Lauren replied quickly. "… But who knows, it might be for the better. Let's just go to the orphanage. The sooner we get to her, the less chance Ray has of taking her from you" she left the room without another word.

This was what Bo was afraid of, Lauren was on board now. But it could end up ruining their marriage. She didn't want to lose her, or JJ. They were her reason for living. She wasn't going to think about that now. No, now she had to go and save her daughter.

 **Falcon Foster Care (Later)**

Bo and Lauren walked through the halls, this place was actually really nice. The kids seemed happy, those that they were able to see anyway. They met with the Manager of the house, Mrs. Dario; she was friendly enough. But now it was time to tell her why they were here.

"I have a reason to believe that an Ex…" Bo turned to Lauren, seeing her shift uncomfortably on the chair. She didn't want to use the term Girlfriend, because that wasn't what Maya was. "… Partner, of mine; had a daughter and handed her over to you…" She pulled out the picture, "… This is her"

Mrs. Dario looked at the photo, smiling. "Yes, this is Ellie. She is such a wonderful little girl. Always helping the other children, she's become somewhat of a bright light in this house. But I never met her Parents, she was left on our doorstep when she was a new-born. No one ever came to claim her"

"I would have, if I'd known about her…" Bo said. "… I believe that I'm her Mother. See, I'm a Succubus. And I have the ability to reproduce through my chi. I was told that she's my daughter, that's why we've come here. To find out" she didn't expect it, but Lauren grabbed her hand.

And that meant a lot to her.

This was a new one for Mrs. Dario, this never happened. "Well, we test all the children when they arrive here. But until they hit puberty they don't come into their powers, although; we do have state of the art facilities here. We can run a paternity test; I would love to see Ellie have a life outside of here. Unless, that's not your intention?" She didn't know.

Lauren decided to speak for Bo, "We just want what's best for that little girl, and to do right by her" she smiled.

Mrs. Dario was pleased to hear that, she stood from her desk. "Then please, come with me and we'll get started…" She led them out of the office, and down to the play area. "… They're having recess right now, but it'll be over in about five minutes. We can wait in the infirmary, once she's done she'll be brought to us" she gestured to the hall.

Ten minutes later; Bo and Lauren were waiting in the infirmary, they'd already taken a swab from Bo, now they had to wait for Ellie. "It's a pretty name right?" Bo looked at Lauren. "Ellie?"

All Lauren remembered was seeing the picture, so she smiled. "A pretty name for a pretty girl" She stood next to her Wife, suddenly the door opened behind them. Mrs. Dario walked in with a shy Ellie at her side.

"Ellie, this is Bo and Lauren…" Mrs. Dario wanted to prepare her, "… And they're thinking about taking you home with them. But before they do we just have to check a few things, okay?"

Ellie nodded, "Okay" she was led over to the examination table. And lifted up to sit on it, she sat patiently as the nurse took a swab from her. It didn't hurt at all.

While they waited, Bo slowly approached Ellie. It was like looking in a mirror. "Hi Ellie, I'm Bo…" She shook her small hand. "… I really like your shirt" she smiled at her t-shirt. It had s huge sparkly butterfly on the front.

"Butterflies are my favourite; they have pretty wings" Ellie giggled.

Lauren couldn't help but smile when she watched them interact, but she didn't need to wait for the paternity test. She could smell that Ellie was Bo's child, their scent was identical. It would change when she got older, but it was the same now. The test would only confirm it for Bo.

After a while, the nurse came back and handed the results to Mrs. Dario. She had Ellie taken back to her class, while she spoke with Bo and Lauren. "Congratulations Bo…" She smiled. "… Ellie is your daughter. I assume you'll want to take her home with you now?"

Bo didn't know what to feel, she kind of knew the answer. But to hear it out loud, just made her mind run in circles. She looked at Lauren, who just nodded. She was going to take that as a yes, "You'd assume right…" she said. "… And don't worry about us coping, we already have a four-year-old son" she wanted to assure her.

"That's great. Ellie gets along well with other children. Although, there is something that I would like to discuss with you if you have a moment?" Mrs. Dario asked.

As they were walking down the hallway, Mrs. Dario informed Bo and Lauren that a man had come by a few times to try and see Ellie. But since he had no parental rights, they wouldn't allow it. She also informed them, that he didn't even know her name. He just gave them the date that she was dropped here.

That wasn't enough for them to believe that he had any connection with her, and they weren't about to just hand her over to a strange man. But Bo did tell her that it was her ex's brother. And that he intended to use Ellie for his own gain.

Not that it mattered, he had no rights, and Bo was her sole Parent. It was up to Bo, what happened to her. So she was going home with them. Bo and Lauren waited outside of Ellie's bedroom, she was packing up a small bag of her things.

Bo stood across from Lauren as they waited in the hallway, her Wife's face was showing an odd expression. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lauren snapped out of her thoughts, smiling at her. "Yeah, I'm fine…" she saw that Bo wasn't buying it, so she decided to come clean. "… I just feel a little weird, since I'm the one who killed her Mother. That's all" she said.

"Yeah well, her Mother was a Psycho; so I think you did her a favour…" Bo watched Lauren roll her eyes, "… What? Do you want me to say that she's _not_ better off without her? Because she is. Besides, Maya didn't even want her. She left her on a _doorstep_. Who does that?" she was seething over that.

"Well, it's up to us to make sure she has a better life…" Lauren was starting to come around to the whole idea. "… At least now JJ won't have to grow up an only child. And they're the same, both part Werewolf. And I can teach her how to control those urges" it was the right thing to do.

Bo closed the distance between them, "So, you're okay with all this then?" she didn't want this to ruin what they had.

Turning to her, Lauren kissed her gently. "I love you Bo…" she said. "… And even though you have a daughter with a murderous psychopath, I _still_ love you. And I will love your daughter like she's my own, because she's half of you. Plus, she's super adorable" she chuckled.

"Isn't she?" Bo laughed with her, "It's hard to imagine that someone so sweet could come from Maya Barrera. But then again, she _was_ raised here. Maybe the whole nature versus nurture argument isn't as black and white as I thought" she wasn't going to hold that against Ellie.

It wasn't her fault that one side of her family was a freak show.

Lauren held her Wife's hand, "She's not a Barrera. When we walk out those doors, she'll be a McCorrigan. And we look after our own. She'll be happy with us Bo, and with you" she leaned into her, resting her head there.

Bo sighed, closing her eyes. "I don't know why you put up with me…" she let out a laugh, lifting her head to look into her eyes. "… But I love you for it" she kissed her again. She was glad that they could talk openly about this.

They pulled away from each other when the door across from them opened, Mrs. Dario walked out with Ellie holding her hand. She was all ready for her new adventure. "Okay Ellie, we will miss you around here. And don't forget to come and visit. You're going to have so much fun with your new family" she hugged her.

"Bye Mrs. D!" Ellie was ready to go home with someone, she'd been waiting for so many years, she'd seen tons of her friends come and go. But no one ever came for her. She ran over to Bo, she knew she could trust her.

Bo held Ellie's hand, turning back to Mrs. Dario one last time. "Thank you for everything, and don't worry about that little problem…" She was referring to Ray. "… He won't be able to get to her now, I'll make sure of it" she walked with Lauren and Ellie, leaving the house.

At the car, Lauren handed Ellie's bag to Bo who went to the trunk. Opening the backseat door, Lauren lifted her up and sat her inside the car. Strapping her in safely, "Are you excited to see your new home?" She asked.

"Super duper excited!" Ellie giggled.

"Good…" Lauren could see Bo's smile in this little girl, actually she didn't see Maya at all. Bo's genes were obviously strong. "… Watch your fingers" she made sure to have her in safely before closing the door and going to the front seat.

With that, Bo hit the gas and drove straight for the house. She was currently out of her territory, which meant to outside Clans, she was fair game. And she wasn't going to subject her daughter to that kind of evil.

 **McCorrigan Household (Later)**

"You have a what?!" Kenzi shrieked.

In the last couple of minutes, Bo had come clean to her family about their little discovery. And neither Dyson nor Tamsin could find words, but Kenzi had some. Actually, Kenzi had a lot. "Will you keep your voice down Kenz? She's only in the next room!" She shushed her.

Kenzi held up her hands, "Sorry, but it's huge! You are packing some really potent chi their Bo-Bo. Wait?" She paused. "Can I do that too?" She pointed at herself, and when Lauren told her it was very possible she lost her breath. "Maybe I should check in with some of my ex female conquests" she was panicking.

"Yeah, and maybe don't use the term _'Conquests'_ when they answer" Lauren smiled, watching Kenzi high tail it upstairs.

Dyson was having a little trouble wrapping his mind around this, but what was worrying him more was how his little sister was handling all this. "So, let me get this straight. Back in the day, you and Maya had a thing. And the product of that thing, is this little girl. Who Ray wants to use to take control of the Clan? Is that about right?"

"Score one for liquor and poor judgement" Tamsin laughed.

Bo sighed, "Real funny T..." She felt just as bad as anyone about this, especially since her relationship with Maya wasn't even something she wanted. And now she had a daughter, and she didn't want Ellie to think that she didn't belong here. "… I get it okay, I'm a sack of shit!"

Lauren held Bo's hand, "No you're not!" She said. "Look, we're not gonna get anywhere by placing blame. What matters right now, is protecting that little girl. Ray doesn't care about her, all he wants is what we have. And the fact that he'd use an innocent child to get that, makes him an even bigger monster than we thought" she wanted Ellie to be safe.

"Alright…" Dyson took a breath, "… So what'd we do? Once he knows you have her, he'll come" he would put good money on it.

"Yeah he will, and he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. That puts a target of Ellie's back, and she's too young for that. She needs to be protected. So here, is where she stays; indefinitely" Bo said.

Tamsin was just having a laugh and a joke earlier, she didn't mean anything by it. "First thing you need to do, is pimp out one of the many bedrooms this house has. Because she's probably into all that barbie princess shit" it wasn't her area.

Bo slapped her head, "Oh my god, you're right. Maybe I should go to the store? Yeah, I'll do that" she went to grab her keys when Lauren used her Wolf speed to beat her to it.

"I'll go to the store, and I'll take JJ with me. He's feeling a lot better and fresh air is good for him, Dyson can come with me. Right brother?" Lauren looked at him, to which he just nodded. "I think you should explain to Ellie exactly who you are, especially to her"

"She's only six, how is she supposed to understand any of this?" Bo asked.

Lauren laughed, "Six year olds understand a lot more than you think, just simplify it for her. And by the time we get back, maybe she'll be calling you Mama…" She smirked at her. "… Stranger things have happened…" She kissed her, "… You'll be fine" she walked off to get JJ.

 **Later**

Bo waited for Lauren and Dyson to leave with JJ, she didn't know where to begin explaining this whole situation to Ellie. Or even JJ, when he was old enough to understand. But she had to do this now. She walked into the living room, seeing Ellie sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"What're you watching there?" She felt like her smile was maybe too much so she died it down a little.

"Scooby Doo. Do you wanna watch with me?" Ellie was always taught to be polite.

This was so hard for Bo to do; she didn't want to upset this poor girl. But Lauren was right, she had to do this. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second. Would that be okay?" She asked, seeing her nod. "I wanna show you something" she pulled out a picture from her pocket, showing her.

Ellie looked at it, it was a picture of a little girl. "Is that me?"

Bo shook her head, "No, that's me. When I was your age…" She thought using a tool would help make it easier. "… Do you wanna know _why_ we look the same?" She asked her, watching her nod again. "That's because _I'm_ your Mama" she finally said it out loud.

Looking at the picture, and then back at Bo. Ellie could understand that, but there was one thing that she didn't understand, "Where've you been?"

And hearing that question broke Bo's heart. "I didn't know about you sweetie…" She held her small face, "… But I want you to know, that if I had; I would've come for you a long time ago. I'm so sorry" she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

Ellie didn't like it when people cried, so she stood up on the couch and wiped her Mother's tears away. "Don't cry Mama…" She smiled at her. "… It's okay. I forgive you" she wrapped her small arms around her Mother's neck. Her whole life, all she wanted was a Mother and a Family, now she had both.

Bo held her close, breathing her in. She hated Maya for what she'd done, for coming after her family, for trying to kill her Wife, and most importantly; for not caring about this little girl. "I want you to know, that this'll be your new home now. Here, with me and Lauren. And, your little brother JJ"

"I have a little brother?" Ellie was excited.

"You sure do, and I know you guys will love each other. Because you're one of us now Ellie…" Bo smiled at her. "… You're a McCorrigan, and we'll love you no matter what" she promised her.

Ellie loved hearing that, "Should I call Lauren Mommy?" She wondered.

Bo didn't know if that was something Lauren would mind; she would need to find out later. "Uh, only if you want to. Do you?" She asked.

The little girl shrugged, "I've always wanted two Mommies…" She chuckled. "… Do I get my own room, I had to share with two other girls before. Will I have to share with JJ?" She really wanted her own room.

"No, you won't have to share with him. He has his own room, and you'll have yours. In fact, Lauren is out right now getting everything you'll be needing. We can paint it however you want it" Bo was happy to grant her that.

Ellie jumped up on the couch, "Thank you!" She latched onto her.

 **Department Store**

Dyson pushed the cart while Lauren searched the Isles for everything they'd need for Ellie's new room. JJ was having the time of his life in the seat of the cart, playing with a model airplane that his Uncle promised to buy for him. "Watch where you swing that thing buddy, you'll poke your eye out. Then we'll have to get you an eyepatch" he tickled him.

"Don't tell him that, he loves pirates. He'll do it just to get one…" Lauren took the toy plane from him. "… No poking eyes out. Here" she handed him a lollipop to distract him.

JJ just took it, he didn't care, sweets were his favourite.

Lauren picked up a few bed sheet sets that she knew would be perfect for a little girl. She didn't know what Ellie's preference was, so she got a few Disney Princess themed sets. Ellie could take her pick of which one she wanted.

She also picked up a bedside lamp that projected stars when it was turned on. JJ had one and he loved it, even though she was six years old Lauren was betting that she's like it too. From where she was standing, Lauren could feel her brother's eyes on her. And it was annoying.

"If you have something to see Dyson, now would be the time" she said.

Dyson chuckled, he was caught. "I don't think it is, when we have a young man present…" He ruffled his nephew's hair. "… I just want to know how you're doing with all this. This can't be easy for you" he didn't want his sister upset.

Lauren didn't really want to get into it right now, "It's not, but I'm just gonna have to deal with it. Aren't I?" She turned around, throwing a few stuffed animals into the car. "This is what Marriage is, it's accepting your Partner's mistakes and supporting them. I love Bo too much to let this ruin us" she sighed, just looking at her little boy made her feel better.

"You know; they have a café upstairs…" The last thing he wanted to do was upset her, he just wanted her to have someone to talk to. "… Why don't we take a breather? And get the big man a chocolate milkshake! How's that sound champ?!" He looked at his nephew.

JJ clapped his hands, "Awesome! Can we Mommy?" He batted his eyelashes at Lauren.

She just smiled, she knew what Dyson was doing. And it normally worked. "Sure we can, just _one_ milkshake though. And maybe a brownie, if you behave" she kissed his head.

A talk sounded really good right now.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me the truth, did you see it coming? I want all honest opinions. So leave me thousands of reviews so I can read them at my desk. Chapters for this story were pre-written, so Here's To Second Chances will still be updated in a couple of days.**

 **Much love xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, the last chapter has turned some heads. And I understand completely that you love Doccubus, and you care passionately for your ship. I do too. So believe when I say that I am not offended in the slightest, I asked for honesty and that's what I got.**

 **I'm very laid back. Sometimes it gets me in trouble Lol.**

 **But again, to those who have stopped reading that's your choice and I respect it. One hundred percent, but to those who are still around I'm glad that you've stuck it out because this chapter will blow your mind.**

 **Pun intended.**

 **About to head into Work, so wanted to post this. The reviews give me something to read at my desk when my machine goes down. Which happens a lot more than it should.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Blow It Up**

 **Barrera Hideout**

Ray sat at Maya's desk, waving his glass around in his hand. Hearing the ice hit the sides, over and over again. It was moments like this, that he did his best thinking. Something this big sister never learned; self control.

Just as he was taking a sip, his brother Frankie walked through the brown doors. "Is something that matter Brother?" He saw his worried look. "Would you like a drink? But don't expect me to fix it for you" he waved him over to the little mini bar.

As much as he wanted to decline, this was Maya's private stock. And she never let anyone touch it, he always wondered what was so great about it. And after pouring a glass and sampling it, he understood exactly why. "I was just wondering what that phone call to the Succubus was about"

"Eavesdropping were you, little brother?" Ray lifted his eyes, just enough to smirk at him.

Frankie stepped forward, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his drink. "Not intentionally, but I couldn't help but overhear the nature of your conversation. Which adds to my confusion…" He looked at him with a slight frown. "… Maya had no daughter, or _any_ child for that matter. Why would you tell Bo otherwise?" He didn't understand.

Ray sat up in his chair, sitting forward. "Because as much as I want to destroy that whore and her entire family, I would never get the opportunity to do kill her myself. So then it came to me, what's the one thing, that Bo cares about more than her Clan, more than her leadership?"

"Her Family" Frankie answered.

Slapping his hand down on the desk, Ray then pointed at him. "Exactly! Family is what defines her. She's bound by love. So I used her history of Maya against her…" He began to fill him in on what he'd been up to.

 **Earlier**

 _After learning about his sister's death, Ray had to compose himself. And get back to the task at hand, and that was taking Bo McCorrigan down. By whatever means necessary. If that meant that he had to go to extreme lengths, then that was exactly what he was going to do._

 _Ray waited in his new office, he'd sent out a call to a good friend of his. A friend that was going to play a major part in his plan to take Bo down. He wasn't just doing this to win some war, he was doing this for his sister, to avenge her._

 _He heard footsteps coming from outside the room, turning around the doors opened and his friend walked in with a smile. "Ah Dex!" He chuckled, holding out his hand for Dex to take. "I trust your journey was good" he shook his hand._

" _What's good these days?" Dex smiled. "Why am I here Ray? I thought we were done with the late night phone calls" All he remembered was being woken up late last night, and being told to get his ass down here as soon as possible._

 _Ray sighed, "So did I…" He sat down in his chair. "… But I am in need of a service, one which only you can provide. Things are bad my friend, and I could use all the help I could get" he was desperate, Dex was the person he needed to make this plan work._

" _Of course, what'd you need?" Dex was at his disposal. Ray had saved his life a fair few times over the centuries. And he was forever in his debt._

" _You know; I never knew the fascinating with these contraptions..." Ray typed a few things into the keyboard for his computer. "… But then I saw for myself. The internet is a marvellous place!" He laughed, "And thanks to its vast information, I believe I've constructed the perfect plan"_

 _Dex nodded, "And what does that have to do with me, and_ _ **my**_ _talents?" He asked._

 _Ray clicked on a few things with the mouse, Frankie had helped him out a lot with this. So he was still fairly new. But he got up the picture that he was looking for, "I need you to shape shift into this little girl. Can you?" He wondered._

" _Of course I can, you know my skills are endless. But who is this youngling? Why do you want me to take on her form?" Dex didn't get it._

" _This little girl doesn't exist…" Ray said. "… Like I said, while surfing the web, as they say; I came across this very fun website where you use the picture of two people and morph the image into that of a new one. So I did, and this little girl is what I came up with" he was so excited about this plan._

 _Dex still didn't quite understand it, but Ray quickly explained it. He was to take on this girl's form, and Ray knew the way he operated so he knew that Dex would treat this like a proper job and take on the character like a true artist._

 _That's why Ray chose him, Dex was a master at what he did. He knew that this was the right course of action._

 **Now**

"… So you see brother, I orchestrated _everything_ " he let out a menacing laugh. "The DNA test, the scent matching with Bo's, everything. Of course, the Manager of the orphanage was hell bent against me using the place for my gain. So I had to have her eliminated" Ray sipped his drink.

Frankie was astonished that his brother pulled all of this off, but the more important question was what did he intend to do now. "So, now that Bo has the girl; sorry, your friend. What is your next move?" He asked.

Ray glanced at the clock, seeing that it was coming close to the time that he and Dex agreed to. "It's not _my_ next move that matters, it's Dex'. If he succeeds in his job, we'll be rid of the McCorrigan Clan _forever_ " he smiled.

One thing he loved being, was on time.

 **Department Store**

After doing their shopping, Dyson and Lauren sat at a table in the café and bought themselves a coffee. JJ was off playing in the children's ball pit across from them. He was well within her sights, so it was safe. "Remember when we were that careless?" She asked her brother, still looking at her son.

"Yep…" Dyson smiled, "… Good times. So come on, let it all out. What's on your mind?" He wanted her to share it with him, it wasn't good for people of their species to keep things bottled up. In fact, it could turn dangerous.

Lauren just laughed, "D, you don't have to do this with me. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore, I'm a grown up. And these things happen, it's a part of life. It's not always the way we envision it; it has other plans" she stared into her coffee cup.

Maybe she was hoping that there was an answer in there.

"Lauren come on, it's me…" He held her hand. "… I'm your big brother, you can talk to me about anything. Even things that you can't talk to Bo about" he knew she was holding something back.

He had her there, Lauren lifted her head. "It's just…" She held his hand tighter. "… I thought Bo and I were special, you know?" She watched him nod. "I mean, there's never been any record of another Succubus conceiving a child. I thought that we were unique, that we were set apart from everyone else…" She snorted. "… Guess not"

"You and Bo are different…" Dyson said. "… I've never heard of any Succubi settling down and getting married. Have you?" He didn't get an answer from her. "Exactly, this is just a bump in the road for you guys. You'll move on, stronger than ever. I know it" he winked at her.

Lauren loved that he had so much faith, because she needed here renewed. Before they could talk about anything else, JJ ran over to them. "Mommy! They got candy floss! Can I have some?" He took her hands and batted his long lashes again, he was really getting good at that.

"I dunno buddy, you've already had a milkshake and a brownie. I don't want you to be sick like you were earlier" Lauren definitely didn't want a repeat of that.

" _Please_ , Mommy" JJ stepped closer to her, holding her hands tighter.

Dyson nudged her arm, "Come on Lauren, what's it's gonna hurt?"

Lauren looked at him, "Uh, I dunno; ask my Persian rug. Because it's gonna take a hell of a lot of carpet cleaner to get the vomit stains out…" She wasn't just dealing with one stubborn male, now she was dealing with two. "… Fine! But if he pukes, _you're_ cleaning it up!" She pointed at her brother.

"Deal!" Dyson tapped the table, he was in the mood for something sweet too. "Climb aboard champ!" He bent down for his nephew to jump on his back. "Next stop, candy floss avenue! Choo choo!" He heard JJ make train noises from his shoulders.

 **McCorrigan Household (Later)**

Bo was talking with Kenzi in her room, while Ellie was in hers using the bathroom. "So how did the calls with your ex's go?" She asked.

"Fine, none of them have mini Kenzi's running around. All is good in the universe. Bit weird though isn't it?" Kenzi laid in the end of her bed. "How you can make babies and I can't? Maybe you should check some of Dad's old books, doesn't hurt to look up on our kind"

That was something that crossed Bo's mind when Lauren and her were first expecting, and she did read the books. They stated that conception could only happen when the Succubus chose a mate. Maya was certainly not her mate, but the DNA test came back positive. Ellie was hers.

Maybe they got that bit wrong, after all they were written eons ago. What did they know? "Been there, done that. I guess we'll just have to chalk this one up to fate, even though I've never really believed in it" she thought to herself.

"Speaking of Bo clone, where is she? Does it take her that long to pee or did she fall in?" Kenzi was a little worried, and her senses were tingling. When that happened it was never anything good.

Bo was also a little concerned, "Ellie?!" She shouted, leaving her sister's room and going to her daughter's. She knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for an answer. "Ellie? Is everything okay in there? Do you need help with anything?" She didn't get an answer.

As they were waiting, Bo's phone began to ring. It was an unknown number again. "Ray I presume?" She heard him laugh on the other end. "Your plan to take control of my Clan failed, I won't let you use Ellie" she said.

"Oh I know you won't…" He kept laughing. "… I knew _exactly_ what you were going to do. And I'm not even psychic! That's so amusing. Did you really think that if my sister was carrying the demon spawn of his arch enemy, that my Father would let it live? I played you Bo; I played you like a tuned violin"

Bo was so confused, "I don't understand"

"Of course you don't, that's your Succubus brain…" He sighed, "… You lot are a little underdeveloped aren't you? It's probably all the constant sex, it must eat away at your brain cells. The girl who you thought was _Ellie_ , was actually a shifter friend of mine named Dex. Now, _him_? He's a master of his craft"

She closed her eyes, sighing. She couldn't believe that she'd let him do this, although now that she thought about it. Acquiring her was way too easy. "No" she breathed.

"Oh yes, he takes on character traits and everything it's actually quite impressive. I would imagine about now; he's completing the task that I set. Hold onto your hat Bo, because everything's about to go BOOM! See you in the next life" he hung up the phone.

"Kenzi, run!" Bo brought up her leg, kicking down the door. All she saw was the back of a man's leg as he jumped out the window. And underneath the window was a timed explosive, excepted the timer had to four seconds left on the clock. "RUN!" She grabbed her sister and went as far as she could.

 **Outside**

Lauren was just opening the front gate when she saw it, her house; being blown to pieces. Dyson was driving, so he pulled the car to a stop. But within a couple of minutes, he had to start the car up again and back up to turn around the corner. Bits of the house were flying at the car, they couldn't risk something hurting JJ.

Her heart had fallen through to her stomach, Lauren told her brother to stay with JJ while she went to inspect it. She used her Wolf speed and ran to the falling debris, half of the house was still standing but barely. "BO?!" She yelled.

This couldn't be happening; she'd only been gone half an hour. She entered what used to be the front living room, and she saw a foot sticking out of a pile of wood. "Bo?" She ran to it, pulling all ten logs off. "No! No, don't do this to me!" She cried, finding who it was.

And it wasn't Bo.

It was Tamsin, she had a giant piece of wood sticking through her chest. Pressing her fingers to her friend's neck, she tried to find a pulse. But she couldn't, Tamsin was gone. "No Tamsin, you're a fighter! Fight!" She yelled at her, but it was no good. She probably died on impact.

"Lauren?"

She turned around, seeing her brother standing there. "Where's JJ?!" As much as she wanted to find Bo, she couldn't trust that whoever did this was still around.

"I called Artie and Sarah, she teleported over to me. JJ will be safe with her…" He paused, seeing Tamsin's body a few feet away from her. "… No, Tamsin!" he began to cry, bending down to touch her face. "Who did this Lauren?" His Werewolf was begging to be set free, to find whoever brought this upon them.

"I dunno…" Lauren cried with him, but there was a brightside to Tamsin's death. "… She'll be reborn D. We're gonna see her again. I have to find Bo and Kenzi, and Ellie!" She forgot about her Wife's daughter.

Dyson pulled the wood from Tamsin's chest, lifting her into his arms. "I'll take her outside, this place won't be stable for long. Don't do anything without me! Swear to me!" They never broke their oaths.

And Lauren didn't intend to do it either, but she couldn't wait for him. So she crossed her fingers behind her back. "I swear. Just hurry!" she told him. She didn't have time to waste. She got up and went to the stairs.

The only problem was that it wasn't there anymore, the stairs had collapsed. She summoned her inner Wolf, her eyes turning black and yellow. With a bend of her knees, she leaped up onto the top landing, climbing over the railing. She followed her Wife's scent, going into what was Kenzi's bedroom.

"Bo?" There was still bits of the house on fire, and she couldn't see clearly. "Kenzi? Please tell me that you're in here!" She was praying that they were okay. "Ellie? Anyone?" Then suddenly, in the distance; she heard a low moan.

Running to inspect it, she found where the real damage was done. Then she realised, this was where Ellie's room was. Something didn't sit well with her. The roof had come down, but it was being held up slightly by the beam that had snapped in half. "Kenzi? Is that you?" She tried lifting it, using her strength, but even that wasn't enough.

Just then, a second set of hands appeared in a blur next to her. Turning her head, she saw her big brother, who was looking less than pleased. "Next time I tell you to wait, _listen_!" He wasn't happy about that. He used all of his power.

Both Werewolves roared, becoming one with their inner animals as they used their strength to lift the debris. When they did, they threw it out of the gaping hole that was in the house. It definitely went a few yards.

Now that, was team work.

When they saw who was underneath, it was Kenzi who was yelling. But Bo was on top of her, and she had shards of wood stuck in her back. "Bo?" She picked her Wife up, lifting her head to look at her face and she was unconscious.

Dyson lifted Kenzi in his arms, she had something stuck in her leg so she couldn't walk. Both Succubi had nasty head injuries. "Where's Ellie?" He asked her, while she was still coherent.

Kenzi groaned, heading the name. "There is _no_ Ellie! It was all a trick, courtesy of Ray Barrera. Can we just get out of her before the hole place comes crashing down on us?! Explanations can come later!" She wanted out of this wreck.

 **Lauren's Clinic (Later)**

Even though it was a conflict of interest, Lauren wasn't letting anyone touch Bo. She didn't trust anyone else but herself. Luckily, she'd removed the wooden shards quickly. And there were no splinters that she had to worry about. But on of the wooden buggers did hit Bo's spine.

It wasn't broken, but it was fractured. And if she didn't wake up soon, then Lauren couldn't heal her. The gash on her head was pretty bad, Lauren used dissolvable stitches so they would last for a while. Hopefully long enough for her to have a little nap and then wake up.

Kenzi's leg was treatable, just a small fracture. And her head injury would've been a lot worse, if it hadn't been for Bo and her stupid heroics. "She told me to run but I didn't know what was going on, so I didn't listen. Like an idiot" she blamed herself for her sister's injuries.

"Don't do that to yourself Kenz…" Dyson placed a hand on her shoulder, "… This isn't your fault" he told her.

"Wake up!" Kenzi yelled at him. "If I'd gone when she told me to, then she wouldn't have shielded me from the roof! She wouldn't be partly paralysed and in a coma right now, would she? And why did she do it? To protect _me_! She's always doing the stupid thing, she should save herself once and a while" she welled up.

Lauren looked at her from where she was sitting, holding Bo's hand. "If she did that, then she wouldn't be Bo…" She said. "… She dedicates herself to everyone _except_ herself. That's who she is. She's a protector" she kissed her hand.

They spent the next hour talking over what happened, Kenzi explained that Bo's faux daughter was actually a grown ass man named Dex. She heard bits of the conversation. Ray knew that she would fall for the bait, because Bo was a family woman.

After hearing all of this, Lauren wanted to find Ray and tear his heart from his chest while he watched. She wasn't supposed to feel those things anymore, now that she was a Mother. But she did, it was the Wolf in her. It wanted revenge for her mate, and she would have it.

Dyson took Kenzi to go and see Tamsin's body, they had some time to mourn before she began her rebirth. As Lauren was sitting there, she heard a knock at the door. It was Sarah, and JJ was at her side.

"Hi Lauren, I'm sorry for bringing him back so early but he was crying and I just think he needs to be with you right now. Is it okay if he stays?" Sarah asked, she didn't want to step on any toes.

Lauren nodded, she could really use a hug from her favourite little man right now. "Yeah it's fine, come here buddy…" She waved him over, picking him up when he ran to her. "… Thanks again Sarah" she smiled at her, seeing her leave.

"Is Mama sick?" JJ asked, sitting in his Mother's lap. This was the second time that he'd sat at his Mother's bedside now. He didn't like seeing her hurt.

Not knowing what to tell him, Lauren just nodded. "Yeah sweetie, Mama's pretty sick. But she's gonna be fine, I promise. Just you being here is already making her better, because she needs to be surrounded by things she loves" she hugged him.

JJ touched his Mama's hand, she was cold. "Maybe I should sing a song. That always makes me feel better" he said.

"I think she'd love that" Lauren kissed his cheek, then helped him sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star at Bo's bedside. She didn't know if it would actually help, but they could use all the help they could get right now.

An hour later, and Lauren had fallen asleep along with JJ who was laying in her arms. She felt someone tugging on her hand, so she cracked one eye open seeing Bo awake and smiling tiredly at her. "Hey you…" She shifted carefully with her son in her lap. "… Thanks for not dying on me" she chuckled sadly.

Bo smiled, "You're welcome…" Her voice was cracking. She suddenly realised what happened, and who she jumped on when the bomb went off. "… Kenzi?" She asked.

"She's fine, nothing more than a fractured leg and a headache. Unlike _your_ injuries, hang on a second…" Lauren wanted to have JJ out of the room while she spoke about the more gruesome stuff. So she handed him over to Dyson in the next room. "… Your wounds are bad Bo"

"How bad?" Bo asked.

Lauren sat beside her, "Like, if you don't heal then you'll probably be paralysed from the waist down. _That_ bad" she answered.

Bo just laughed, "That's gotta be the worst pick up line ever…" She was making a joke but clearly Lauren didn't think it was funny. "… If you wanted to get into my pants all you had to was ask" she winked, and that hurt too.

"Bo, about Ellie—" Lauren started.

"You mean Dex?" Bo was way ahead of her. "I can't believe I let him play me…" She sighed. "… I thought I was stronger than that. I thought my _instincts_ were stronger. I got sucked into that trick; I believed it" she felt so stupid.

Lauren grabbed her hand, "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is _no_ ; you're not stupid…" She shook her head. "… The fact that you believed it, means you have a heart. Unlike Ray, who probably thought that JJ was in the house when it blew up. He was willing to kill a child Bo, he's a monster" she thought about what could've happened if they hadn't left.

Bo squeezed Lauren's hand, "You don't know how glad I was, that you weren't in the house. To think what he could've done to you, and to…" She couldn't even say it, and when she tried her eyes flooded with tears. "… To JJ. I'm so sorry Lauren" she closed her eyes, crying.

Moving closer, Lauren reached out to touch her face, "You have nothing to be sorry for babe, you did what any normal person would do. You took responsibility for your actions. It doesn't matter that it was fake, you did the right thing" she didn't blame her.

"Except that _this_ time, the right thing nearly got us all killed" Bo sniffled.

But that was something that Lauren had yet to break to her. "About that?" She couldn't even make eye contact with her right now, but she had to tell her. "Not everyone got away from the explosion unscathed" she whispered.

When she heard that, Bo thought of only two people. Dyson and Tamsin. But it couldn't be the former because Lauren would be a mess if her brother had died. So that left the latter. "Tamsin?" She cried again placing her hands on her face, blaming herself.

"Bo look at me…" Lauren tried to pull her hands back, "… Stop it please. Listen, Tamsin will be reborn. We _will_ see her again. The last thing we're gonna do, is let him break us. We need to build up our strength, and hit him back full force" she said.

Bo stopped crying, smiling at her. "You sound like a leader…" She couldn't help but notice. "… You'd probably make a better one than me" she hadn't had a good track record.

"I doubt that…" Lauren chuckled. "… Besides, I got my hands full in here. You were born to be a leader Bo, you're Dad knew it and he believed it too. These people follow you, not because they have to…" She held her hand again. "… Because they _want_ to"

That was true.

"You know, if the Doctor thing ever turns cold you should really look into becoming a motivational speaker. I can see it now, you could get a book deal, maybe go on Oprah?" Bo laughed with her, welcoming a loving a kiss. "Since I'm your leader and everything, I'm ordering you to close the shades and lock the door so I can fit in a healing session" she kissed her again.

Lauren saluted her, "Yes Ma'am" she jumped off the bed to get started on her orders. They didn't need anyone barging in, JJ would be asleep for a few hours more. So she sat back by her Wife's bedside, reaching for her face and kissing her.

Bo had hurt when she tried to sit up, but it was non existent as she pulled a stream of chi from her and it was glorious. When she felt her wounds heal, she pulled the bed sheet up. Waiting for Lauren to slip her scrubs off, thankfully she only had a gown on.

She loved hospital uniforms.

Once under the covers, Bo flipped them over. Her mouth going straight for Lauren's neck, she didn't know why but other than her Wife's mouth, this was her favourite spot. "Saying I'm sorry will never be enough…" She whispered in her ear, "… So I'll just have to show you" she kissed her lips.

And while she was doing that, she moved her hand lower and lower. Entering her while still siphoning her chi, she felt her energy replenishing. She used to have a nagging ache in her spine, but now that was gone.

Lauren was just holding on, when she felt her heart begin to race due to her climax quickly approaching. Her wolf came alive, her eyes flashing, and her claws digging into Bo's back. It didn't matter what damage they did, because with the amount that Bo was taking from her it would heal.

And since Bo was feeding, she thought why not indulge a little herself. As if their minds were connected, Bo told her to go for at as they kept moving. So she dug her fangs deep into Bo's neck, hearing her moan. With all the chi that she was taking, Lauren needed to feed to make up the difference.

Once she was done, she pulled her head back making sure there was not a trace of blood on her lips. Bo took chi from her right away, healing the bite mark. With one more thrust they were both goners, and admitted defeat.

In the minutes after, they laid there. "When's the last time we got that wild?" Bo asked with a laugh, trailing her hands up and down Lauren's right arm.

It took a second for Lauren to remember, but she did eventually. "Since before JJ was born. Wow, that seems like a lifetime ago…" She found it fascinating. "… We've become prudes!" She laughed, hiding her head in Bo's neck.

"Yeah we have…" Bo rested her chin on Lauren's head, checking the clock on the wall she saw that it was getting late. "… He probably thinks I'm dead; that we're all dead" she was referring to Ray.

"Not if that Dex guy got back to him…" Lauren said. "… He would've told him that Dyson, JJ and I weren't in the house. Which means his plan's failed. Even if you and Kenzi die, the next one to go into power would be JJ. And until he turns eighteen the throne would go to me"

Bo sighed, "That wouldn't be a bad thing, you'd be good at it…" She kissed her head. "… But that means he'll try and come for him. And with me dead, he'll think that he can win. I have to stop him Lauren, he has to pay for Tamsin's death" it didn't matter that she was being reborn, it was still murder.

Lauren wrapped an arm around Bo's waist, we'll get him Bo. But I think for right now, we just need to take a break. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted" she started to fall asleep rather quickly.

"Sleep babe…" Bo ran her hand through Lauren's hair, "… I can wait"

 **Next Room**

Kenzi laid in her own bed, feeling every ounce of sexual energy that was radiating off of the wall next to her. And it was annoying, she didn't have anyone to heal her. "Maybe I should get married?" She folded her arms in the bed.

Dyson held JJ in his arms, making sure to be quiet. "What?" He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Kenzi was never one to talk about marriage.

"Well, you know it doesn't hurt to have someone on call that I can bang when I get beat up. Like Bo does, she has Lauren. A constant meal…" Kenzi whispered, "… Me? I have to work for my meals! Maybe I should find someone to marry…" She eyed Dyson up. "… You're single right?"

He would've burst out laughing, if it didn't wake his nephew up. "Not for you…" He watched her face turn sad. "… Sorry Kenz, but you're like my sister. I just don't think of you in that way" he did love her though.

"I was just saying it because you looked lonely, I could have ten guys like that!" She snapped her fingers, really regretting it because JJ was rousing. She prayed to her gods that he would go back to sleep, and he did. Hallelujah.

"I don't doubt that Kenz…" Dyson smiled. "… The right person will come along when you least expect it. You'll see" he winked at her.

* * *

 **A/N: Glad you stuck around now? Let me know, catch you on the flip side peeps! Much love xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So tired, actually forgot that this was supposed to be posted. So sorry, but here it is. Have fun. xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Irreplaceable**

 **The Clinic**

Bo didn't intend on falling asleep, but she did anyway. And when she woke up, Lauren was still sleeping. No one could blame her, after everything that happened, losing their home, losing their friend. Getting tricked so harshly.

But Bo was up now, and she really wanted to see her little man. He was the only one who could put a permanent smile on her face. She slipped out of bed quietly, finding whatever clothes there were on the chair. Her shirt had holes through it, but they were in the back.

It was good enough.

She opened the door, closing it behind her. Walking into the next room, she saw Kenzi in a bed and Dyson in a Chair with JJ in his arms. All of them were asleep, but JJ was starting to wake up as she approached them. Maybe he sensed her coming? "Hey buddy, you wanna get some juice?"

JJ nodded, he was always in the mood for some good juice.

"Yeah, okay. But you've gotta be extra quiet, okay?" Bo shushed him, because everyone was sleeping she didn't want to wake them up. Without rousing Dyson, she picked her son up and settled him on her hip. "Let's go" she whispered, walking to the vending machine in the waiting room.

When his Mother sat him down on one of the chairs, JJ was a little confused as to how she was up and walking around when earlier she was ill in bed. "How come you're not sick anymore Mama?" He asked.

Bo heard from Lauren that he sang his favourite song to her when she was sleeping, and she knew that it would bring a smile on his face to hear that it was that, that made her better. "I heard you singing to me" She swiped Lauren's access key on the machine, dispensing two cartons of apple juice.

"Really?!" He stood up on the chair.

She sat next to him, making him sit back down and handing him his juice box. "Of course I did, how could I not hear your beautiful voice?" She chuckled, running her hand over his hair. "You made me better buddy, thank you" she kissed his cheek.

JJ crawled over to her lap, taking a seat there. "Should I sing every time your sick?" He sucked on his straw.

Bo drank her own, she was parched. "I would love that buddy…" She held him with her free hand, "… We can make a new rule, whenever me and Mommy are sick; you can sing your heart out. Okay?" She felt him nod.

"Mama? When can we go home?" He didn't mind being here, but he was tired and wanted to play with his toys and watch some cartoons.

In order for them to come up with a good plan, they needed to make sure that JJ was distracted otherwise he'd always be pouting. So Bo had to do something that, when she found out; Lauren was going to kill her. "Not for a while buddy, but hey! I got an idea, come on…" She picked him up again.

She walked over to Lauren's office, sitting him on the edge of the desk while he still drank his juice. Christmas was fast approaching, and since he was always looking for presents in the house. Bo and Lauren decided to hide the gifts here instead. "… If your Mommy asks, it was all my idea"

Bo picked up one of the toy dinosaurs that they bought him, and a few action figures. This would keep him busy for a few hours. "Buzz and Woody!" He shrieked. He'd wanted these for the longest time. "And Rex!" He grabbed the boxes.

"Go nuts buddy" she ruffled his hair.

She watched him tear through the boxes, then sat him down on the the small couch that Lauren had in her office. He would be fine her by himself while they talked outside. Bo thought maybe she could make it back to Lauren before she woke up, but she was wrong. Because as soon as she opened door, she was met with Lauren's angry face.

Lauren looked over her Wife's shoulder, seeing her son playing with all of the gifts that he wasn't supposed to have for another four months. "Something you wanna tell me, _sweetheart_?"

Maybe getting blown up would've been better than this, Bo just deflected the question. She held up her carton. "Juice?" She smiled sheepishly. "Come on, it's Apple. One of your faves…" she tried waving it in her face, but that just made her growl. "… Okay, we're done with that" she threw it in the bin beside her.

"You do realise that if you shower him with gifts, then he's gonna grow up spoiled…" Lauren watched Bo her head in shame. "… But you had the right idea, it's okay. But I swear, after this no more spoiling him!" She pointed at her.

Bo saluted her, "Scouts honour"

As much she wanted to be the bad Parent and take those toys away from him, he looked like he was having so much fun. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that. Hopefully when they dealt with Ray, they good find a moment to have fun. "Hey sweetie? Can you stay here for a couple of minutes? We'll be right down the hall okay?" She watched him smile, then left him play.

When they got back to Dyson, they saw an unholy sight. "Oh my god! What the hell are you doing?" Bo wanted to cover her eyes, and Lauren's.

Kenzi didn't see what the big deal was, he was just massaging her foot. "I got a really bad cramp, Wolfman was just helping a sister out. What's the big deal?" She was loving it, she didn't tell Dyson that her cramp went away ten minutes ago.

"The big deal, is that you need to put your little piggies away. We've got matters to discuss…" Bo told Dyson to stop and go wash his hands. "… Like why haven't you gone out to heal yet?" She didn't like seeing her sister in pain, not when there was an easy fix.

"Not really in the mood, besides; my leg doesn't even hurt that…" Kenzi went to move but ended up twisted her leg the wrong way and screamed. "… Bad!" She groaned. "That was your fault!" She looked at Bo.

Lauren checked it over again, "Thanks to your Succubus genes you're healing a lot faster than a normal Fae. I give it maybe, two or three days before you're up and running properly. Until then, no strenuous activities" she wrapped it back up.

Dyson dried his hands, walking to stand next to his sister. "Where's the little man?" When all he heard from his sister was a low growl, he decided to leave it. But Bo said that he was in Lauren's office playing, so his mind was at ease. "So what's the game plan?" He asked.

"We don't really know yet…" Bo sighed, "… You know, I want to kill Ray for what he's done. But now I would just really like to kill him for blowing our house to pieces. That house had everything that I loved, it was all we had left of Dad. Now it's gone" she was having trouble with that.

But Lauren and Kenzi locked eyes at that point, "Actually, it's not…" She said, earning a frown from her Wife. "… Kenz, can you stay here with JJ? While I take Bo to see something?" She got a nod from Kenzi, "Use these if you want to get around…" She placed crutches by her bed, "… I want to show you something" she took Bo's hand and led her outside with Dyson.

"JJ! Come keep Aunt Kenzi company!" Kenzi didn't really feel like moving. She waited for a little while but then heard small footsteps running towards her. She looked up and he was at the door with his toys. "New toys? Dude, you've been holding out on me!" She waved him over.

JJ ran to the bed, jumping up and sitting beside her. "Aren't they cool?!" He handed her the buzz light year figure.

"The coolest!" Kenzi loved her time with him.

 **Storage Yard (Later)**

Dyson drove, while Bo and Lauren sat in the back. They needed a break. When they got there, Bo was wondering what was so important in a storage yard. But apparently Lauren had something to show her. So she kept an open mind.

Lauren kept the keys the in the car thankfully, if they were in the house when it blew up it would've been destroyed. She led Bo to a row of lockers, opening one of them and showing her the contents inside. "I knew that the house was never truly safe, so as a precaution I copied every document that we had and stored them here for safe keeping"

Walking inside, Bo's mouth was agape. "You're kidding…" She opened up one box that said pictures, and inside were all of the photographs from her childhood. Ones that she had framed and hung on the wall of her office. "… You're _not_ kidding"

"Pretty sneaky sis" Dyson had no clue about this, he walked inside and saw for himself. Man, his sister was something else. She had everything figured out.

"Every picture that was ever taken, all of your Dad's old journals; everything's here Bo. You haven't lost anything. I know they're not the originals but, having anything at all is what counts" Lauren walked up behind her, smiling. She was actually very proud of herself.

Bo turned around, crying. "I can't believe you did this…" She couldn't help her emotions right now, she thought everything that ever meant anything to her had been blown to shit. Bit wasn't, it was all here. Because her Wife was a mastermind. "… God, I fricking love you!" She kissed her, laughing.

Laughing with her, Lauren pulled away. "I should hope so, do you know how long this took? To answer that question; _Years!_ " She used to think that doing this was a waste of time, but now she was lucky that she did. Otherwise they really would have nothing.

Going back to the boxes, Bo found something that made her frown. "Hang on a sec, these are my Mom and Dad's Wedding bands. I'm pretty sure you couldn't duplicate these. Where'd you get them?" She held the box up.

"Don't hate me, but those are _actually_ the real rings…" Lauren had been holding this one in for three years now. "… I knew both you _and_ Kenzi would be devastated if those were ever destroyed, so I kind of stole them, brought them here and replaced them with fakes. Sorry" she really was.

If Dyson wasn't in the room right now, Bo would jump her where she stood. "I'm not…" She said, "… You have no idea what this means to me babe. Thank you" she kissed her again.

"You're welcome…" Lauren smiled back, it was her pleasure. Plus, it wasn't just for Bo's benefit. She had stuff that was precious to her too. Like pictures of JJ when he was born, things that belonged to her parents. Stuff that was irreplaceable. "… There's also a box of your clothes in the next locker"

Bo smirked, "Are you suggesting that I should change?" She looked down at her dirty threads, looking back up and nodding. "Yeah you're right. I'll go do that" she took the keys from her, heading to the next locker.

Ten minutes, and a new outfit later; Bo was feeling much better. She was still fascinated by how Lauren did all of this behind her back. Her Wife had a knack for being sneaky. "Okay, first plan is to find somewhere we can live until the house is being fixed" she knew of s few places.

"Are you sure it's even fixable?" Dyson saw the damage; it didn't look like anything could be done to make it better.

"I dunno, but we're sure as hell gonna try. That house isn't just a piece of property, it's a part of me; of all of us. And I wanted all of our kids to grow up there, not just JJ" Bo had plans for her son, and any future kids. She wasn't going to let them be ruined by a lousy bomb.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, "All of our kids huh?" She caught onto what Bo just said. "How many kids are we talking here?" She just wanted a general idea.

Bo didn't really have a number, "Umm, maybe three or four…" She saw her Wife's expression turned scared. "… Oh, is that too much? Do you not want more kids?" She was rambling now, this always happened when she got put on the spot.

Holding her hands, Lauren smiled at her; calming her down. "Of course I do, but I'm the one who has to put my body through the agonising nine months of carrying them. Maybe we could just stop at three…" She watched Bo's face turn sad. "… For now" she kissed her cheek.

"You know if I could carry them, I would. Just to give you a break" Bo said it, but she didn't really mean it. Not because she was a bitch, but because she wanted to be the one to always fight to protect Lauren. She couldn't do that if she was with child.

And Lauren knew her too well, "No you wouldn't. But it's okay. I don't hate the experience; it's just tiring is all. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. Hey, you never know; maybe I'll make a break through in the lab and we can get Dyson to carry them" she made a joke, but her brother certainly wasn't laughing.

"Not funny Lauren…" He laughed it off, but then he realised how smart his sister actually was. "… You can't actually do that can you?" He was panicking.

Bo frowned at him, "Are you sure he's not adopted?" She didn't see how Lauren was so smart but Dyson was as dumb as a bat. Especially when it came to science and math, but when it came to fighting he was top of the class.

"Sadly, no…" Lauren winked at her brother, she loved him. "… So, you were saying we need to get a new place to hang our hats for a while. Where were you thinking?" She asked.

"Well, I saw that they were building new houses near Dyson's place a while ago. And just in case this ever happened or we were forced to leave our place; I bought a plot and made sure that they built an _exact_ replica of our house. Only problem, the agreement was in my office" Bo sighed.

Her office blew up.

Lauren was really appreciating the fact that they both thought ahead, "Where was it in your office?" She made Bo follow her to one of the other lockers, opening it up and seeing thousands of boxes. "Because that was the first place I started, you're gonna have to find it in one of these boxes"

Bo placed her hands on her hips, looking at the mountain of boxes. "This is gonna take a while, maybe even all day…" She got started, "… Did you alphabetise all these?"

"Uh, what'd you think? I begged you for months to let me do it, but you told me that your office was fine the way it was. So instead, I did it with the copies. What was the name of the file? I might be able to remember where I put it" Lauren placed the keys in her pocket, entering the locker to look.

Trying to remember was a problem for Bo, she bought the plot before they even started building the houses. That was about two years ago. She couldn't even remember what she had for breakfast last week. "Umm, I dunno. I probably used a fake label. So that you wouldn't find out"

Lauren took a breath, this was hopeless. "Come on babe, _think_ " there were thousands of files in here, if not millions. They would be here all night.

"WAIT!" Bo remembered. "When I bought it I was drinking coffee, and I thought wouldn't it be a good idea to open a coffee shop somewhere. I labelled the file coffee shop! Check!" She pointed to the boxes.

Thankfully, Lauren had put everything in alphabetical order. So finding it was quick and easy, she grabbed the box that was labelled _'C'._ Running her fingers through the files, and finding the one labelled coffee shop. "Now aren't you glad I did this?" She smiled smugly.

Bo took the file from her, "Ecstatic…" She opened it up, finding the agreement and the deed along with the blueprints for the house. "… And there it is, our new home" she showed Lauren the plans.

It actually did look exactly the same as their other house, but it would never feel the same. But this way was better, at least JJ wouldn't be confused with moving into a new house. "I can't believe I never knew about this" Lauren said.

"You mean like how I never knew about your little ' _Copy and Paste'_ project in here. I guess we've both got our mysteries. Why don't we grab some of the clothes you stored away in here, we can go to the store to get everything else. I could really use a quiet night" Bo closed the file.

"You and me both babe, but what am I supposed to do with the stuff that I bought for _'Ellie'._ Because I have a trunk full of toys and clothes for a little girl" Lauren knew that it was a sore subject for Bo but she had to ask her about it.

Bo didn't want to talk about it anymore, she just wanted to forget. "Throw them out, I saw a giant dumpster on the way into this place. I'm sure Dyson wouldn't mind giving you a hand, I need to call the housing company so we can go pick up the keys" she gave Lauren a little smile, then left her alone.

As she was walking out, Dyson made his way inside the locker. "Everything okay? She's sure off in a hurry" he noticed the look on his friend's face.

"Yeah, she's trying to forget about what happened. But she needs to let in in before she can let it go, something she's failing to realise. I saw the look in her face when she thought that Ellie was real, she was excited. And I don't blame her. I'm hoping that she'll come around soon" Lauren took a breath.

"Me too, so…" Dyson clapped his hands, "… What's coming with us, and what's staying?" He gestured to the boxes.

Lauren pushed him out of the locker, "Nothing in here, but try and grab most of the boxes in the next locker. We need clothes. But before you do, throw out what's in the trunk. Don't ask, just do it. I'll fill up the backseat as much as I can" she went to the clothes locker.

Dyson didn't say anything, he just went to the backseat of the Land Rover and grabbed the things they'd bought in the department store. It seemed like a waste. So instead of throwing them in the dumpster, he put them in a donating crate. Maybe they would be of use to someone else.

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0 (Later)**

After picking up the keys, Bo had her people bring Kenzi and JJ over. She'd had this new house fully furnished with all of the things that they had in the old house. She didn't want anything out of place, it was a little weird really. But she was glad she did it now.

JJ was too young to understand what was going on, so he just thought he was going home. The fact that it was yards away from his actual one was neither here nor there. The only one who was having a hard time adjusting was Kenzi. "I can't believe you never told me about this!" She used her crutches to get around.

"It's not a big deal Kenz, would rather we be sleeping in the park?" Bo knew she'd hate that.

Kenzi made a sound, "Pfft! I would've gotten us into the Four Seasons in a hot second! I just…" She shook her head looking around, "… Can't believe how similar it is. Everything looks exactly the same, the walls, the floors" she was amazed.

"That was the idea" Bo watched move around, and then stop at a small chest that sat in the foyer of the house.

"If there's a bag of mini vodka bottles behind there I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Kenzi had booze hidden all over the house. And since this house was scary, because it was so similar. She could really use a bottle of vodka right now.

Bo laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry, those burned with the old house. Actually, your hidden packets of alcohol probably gave the bomb an extra fiery kick. So thanks for that…" She didn't really blame her, if anything she blamed herself. "… I stocked the fridge, if you wanna start happy hour early" she winked at her.

Kenzi squealed, trying to move as fast as she could. "Love you babe! And I love the new/old digs! This takes brains, I'm serious. You've surprised me for once" she moved passed her and into the kitchen.

To be honest, Bo surprised herself. She didn't think it would look exactly the same as her old house but it actually did. It looked like it to the tee. The only thing that she didn't think to replicate, was Lauren's blood stash. With everything going on, Bo didn't have time to sit down and drain her own blood.

Even though Lauren fed a little earlier, it was only a taste of what she really needed. It was one of the reasons why she was so tired after their moment in the lab. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and a glass, filling it up half way. The cut wasn't that big, so it wasn't a big deal.

Going to their bedroom, she found Lauren looking out of the bay window. Something she did all the time back at their place. "Something wrong?"

"Just weird looking out to a different view…" Lauren looked out to see all of the lights coming from the city, Dyson's warehouse was on the edge of the border. He was the closest to the city. Suddenly, Lauren smelt rustic odour of blood. "… You didn't have to Bo, I'm fine" she turned around.

"Yeah, tell that to your pale complexion…" Bo smiled, "… It's just blood Lauren, it's the least I can give you. After everything" she trailed off.

Lauren took the glass, but kept hold of her hand. "Bo look at me…" She ordered her, seeing her guilty brown eyes. "… What happened wasn't your fault. No one around here is blaming you" she needed her to know that.

Bo just laughed sarcastically, "I bet if Tamsin was still here she'd be blaming me…" she knew that she was going to see her again, but it didn't help with the guilt. "… Her death is on _me_ Lauren" she believed that.

"No, her death is on Ray!" Lauren slammed her glass down on the table beside them. She wasn't in the mood for it now. "The explosion, Kenzi's leg, your injuries, _everything_ was his doing. I know that what he did, was sick and twisted…" She cupped her cheeks. "… But you're strong enough to come back from this" she kissed her softly.

Damn it, if that wasn't the best speech that Bo had ever heard. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you…" she hugged her, breathing her in. Just then, she heard a low growl coming from the blonde beside her. That wasn't a good sound. Pulling back she saw her Wife's fangs, boy they were big up close. "… Still gonna tell me you're fine?"

Lauren closed her eyes, trying to fight the hunger. Before her little snack earlier, she hadn't fed for nearly a week. This was one of the side effects. "You win…" She walked over to the table, grabbing the glass of blood and drinking it. "… I don't know why it tastes so good, but it does" she smiled, savouring every drop.

"You flatter me Doctor…" Bo blushed. "… Is that enough?" She asked.

"For now, yeah. But we'll have to fill up some bags again, after drinking only your blood for so long, anything else tastes like crap…" Lauren made a face, going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth. "… What'd you wanna do about Tamsin's body?" She asked, walking back out.

Bo quickly slipped into some pyjamas, "There's nothing that _can_ be done with it, she's gonna be reborn soon. So we're gonna have to take care of her as a little girl again. Maybe we should send her off to Mrs. Cooper again, she was the only one who could get her to listen" Tamsin was stubborn.

As an adult and an infant.

Turning the lights off, Lauren climbed into the bed with her. "Good idea, trying to discipline her would be a nightmare. Maybe we should keep her away from JJ too, at least until she gets her memories back. I don't want him to be confused by this" that was the last thing they needed.

"Me neither, if he asked where she is then we'll just tell him that she's gone away for a while. It was so much easier when it happened last time, JJ wasn't born, and we weren't in the middle of an all out war. Tamsin was a force, I could use her strength right now" Bo breathed, laying down.

Lauren cuddled up into her side, "You can have mine" she kissed her cheek.

That was enough to make Bo smile, so she wrapped both arms around her and kissed her head. "Well, that makes all the difference. I love you" she whispered.

But this point, Lauren was half asleep. But she still caught what Bo said, so she just hugged her tighter, "I love you too" with that she fell asleep, too tired to keep her eyes open a second longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, let me know xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Moons & Milestones**

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0 (1 Week Later)**

She'd been so busy in planning her revenge on Ray and his clan, that she had almost forgotten one of the most important days of her life. JJ's birthday was the day after tomorrow, and she was always the one that planned it since Lauren was always busy at the clinic.

But she'd forgotten, and now she felt awful. The day JJ was born was one of the best days of her life, it was the day she became more than just a Clan Leader. She became a Mother. And she wasn't going to let her little boy down now.

Bo sat in her new office, calling everyone she could to rent a moon bounce. But everyone was booked up for weeks. That was only the start of her nightmare, she had the cake to sort out, the buzz lightyear impersonator. It was all so much.

After a certain amount of rejection phone calls, she just had to bury her head in all the papers on her desk.

Lauren walked in quietly, she'd just put JJ to bed. And he was super excited for his party. And Lauren hadn't told Bo yet, but she'd figured it all out. "What're you doing?" She sat on the edge of her desk.

"What's it look like I'm doing?!" Bo lifted her head, gesturing to all the papers. "I'm trying to plan our son's birthday party. But giving twenty-four hours' notice isn't enough for these people! What am I gonna do Lauren? With everything going on, he should have a great party. I suck at that too" she slumped into her chair.

"You don't suck at it Bo; you've just had a lot on your mind right now. Besides, I've already planned out his birthday. Everything's done, the cake, the moon bounce, the only problem was that the guy I hired to play Buzz cancelled. But it's okay, because Dyson said he'd do it" Lauren smiled.

Bo just frowned, standing from her chair. "Wait, so you've had his party planned all along and you didn't tell me? Do you know how much I've been freaking out about this?" She couldn't really stay mad at Lauren for long, when she gave her the puppy eyes and said sorry. "I am looking forward to Dyson being Buzz Lightyear" she chuckled, standing in between her legs.

Lauren laughed with her, she was looking forward to that too. "Everything's done babe. JJ's gonna have the best fifth birthday party ever, free of this mess we've gotten ourselves in. I've had to overnight new gifts though, the others burned with the fire" she'd spent so much on this party.

"I know that I've been so busy with whole revenge thing, but that's over. At least until his birthday's over, he deserves to have a happy day where he can run wild with his friends. I'm guessing that Mrs. Copper is taking care of the cake, do you think she can manage with a baby Tamsin?" Bo asked.

In the last week, Tamsin had been reborn into that of a three-month old baby. And last time it happened, Mrs. Cooper stood up to the plate. She gave Tamsin discipline, and that was something that was much needed. But it wouldn't be long before she hit her first growth spurt.

"She told me that she's doing just fine, it's exactly like last time. She raised three other children before Tamsin, children that have now grown up and are your trusted soldiers. Trust me, Tamsin could do a lot worse. To be honest, I'm really looking forward to seeing my big brother in a space suit" Lauren couldn't wait for it.

Bo laughed with her, that actually did sound excellent. "Well then I propose that we charge up the camcorders ready, because we won't want to miss a second of it…" She kissed her, then looked down and only just realised that Lauren was fully clothed. "… Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going on a run with Dyson. It's a full moon tonight, and I'm feeling a little edgy so it's a good idea for us both to get out of our skin for a night…" Lauren explained. "… Pun intended. I'll only be a couple of hours, if not I'll definitely be back by morning" she kissed her.

But Bo stopped her from leaving for a second, "Just be careful okay, I don't know if Ray has anyone watching the boarders. They can't enter, but they can still roam around the outside. I just don't want to lose anyone else" she still felt guilty for Tamsin.

Lauren reached a hand out to touch her face, "You're not going to…" She told her, "… We're not going anywhere near the boarders. We're just gonna run around the back acre of Dyson's warehouse, that's it. I promise, I'll be back. Love you" she kissed her again.

"Love you too…" Bo watched Lauren leave with her jacket, hearing the front door close. Just as she was about to lock up her office, she saw her son sitting on the stairs clutching his toy wolf. "… Hey buddy, what're you doing up?" She sat next to him on the step.

"I'm not tired" JJ said.

This was something that had been happening every full moon as of late, it was the same thing that happened to Dyson and Lauren. Whenever there was a full moon, they would get very agitated and energised. Which was why they always went on a run.

But JJ was too young to have his first change yet, at least that's what Lauren kept telling her. "Neither am I, what'd you think we should do?" She asked him.

"Can we make fudge?" He asked.

Bo wasn't really in the mood for anything right now, but that actually did sound quite fun. Plus, she'd do anything to put a smile back on his face. "Sure we can…" She picked him up as she stood, "… It's our secret though, okay? No telling Mommy" last time they did it, they made a huge mess.

Lauren almost went into cardiac arrest.

"Promise" He high fived her on their way to their kitchen.

An hour later, and they'd gotten chocolate everywhere. When she started getting the ingredients together, Bo told herself she wasn't going to make a mess. But she had truly failed at that. "Hey buddy, you've got something on your face" she told him.

JJ had been licking the spook all this time, but he didn't feel as if he had anything on his face. "Where?" he wondered.

Bo placed a dollop of chocolate on his nose, "Right there…" she gasped. "… It's a lot too!" she laughed with him as he sat on a stool between her legs. When he retaliated and put some on her forehead, she resisted the urge to start a food fight.

Even though they said that they were going to make fudge, Bo thought why not make some cookies too? She wasn't tired and neither was he, and you could never have enough sweet treats in the house. "Okay, time for these to go in the oven. You can go ahead and eat the rest of the dough, I won't tell if you won't" she winked at him, then placed the tray in the over, setting the timer.

"Aunt Tamsin likes cookies…" JJ spoke out loud. "… Can we take some to her?" he had heard from his Mothers that Tamsin had gone away for a while but she wasn't that far away. So he thought she was within driving distance.

Bo couldn't tell him the truth, so she just opted for another white lie. "I told you buddy, she's away right now. But I'll send some to her, I promise. You can even write her a little note, or draw her a picture. Does that sound alright?"

JJ nodded, "I'll draw a picture of a talking cookie!" he giggled.

"That sounds good buddy…" she kissed the top of his head, "… Okay, now we need to put the fudge in the fridge and then clean up. Because remember, this is our little secret okay? Mommy can't know we made all this mess" she whispered to him.

He nodded, zipping his mouth shut and locking it. "Pinkie swear" he stuck his tiny little finger out to her.

Bo did what he asked, "Alright, now go upstairs and get ready for a bath. I'll be up in a minute" she picked him up off of the stool and onto his feet, watching him run off. She wiped the counter down, throwing whatever was trash in the bin. She waited for the cookies to finish, then placed them on a cooling rack.

But she placed three of them on a plate and poured two glasses of milk. She had a feeling that even after his bath, JJ was going to be up for a while longer.

 **Upstairs**

After his bath was all done, she got him into a clean pair of pyjamas. They sat on his bed, reading a story while eating their cookies and milk. This week had been terrible, but this right here was the thing that Bo needed. "Are you excited for your party?" She asked him.

He nodded, sticking the bits of the cookie in his mouth. "Mommy said Buzz Lightyear is coming, is that true?" He was most excited about that.

But to Bo it was hilarious because she knew that it was going to be Dyson in a suit. "He sure is…" She smiled, "… I had to send an extra special call to space, it cost a lot too. The Phone bill is gonna be huge this month" she joked.

"How long will he be here?" He asked.

"Um, probably for about an hour. You know that he has important things to see to up in space, and in the Star Command thingy. As much as he would love to stay for the rest of your party, he will have to leave. Are you okay with that?" She didn't want to lie to him.

And Dyson still wanted to wish his nephew a happy birthday. And he couldn't do that if he was still in character as Buzz.

But JJ was being the bigger person, so he nodded. "Mhmm, because he's got tons of butt to kick up there!" He was fine with it. They are what was left of the cookies, then put a movie on. Before they knew it, they were falling asleep.

Which was a good thing, Bo honestly didn't know how Lauren and Dyson stayed up all night.

 **Dyson's Warehouse (Back Acre)**

"I really need this" Lauren was so ready to shed away the last few months of madness that had befallen their family. She left her shoes and jacket inside Dyson's loft, along with her change of clothes so she could shower later.

Dyson nodded, breathing in the cold night air. "You and me both…" He pulled out a few raw steaks from a bag he was carrying. "… Just like our old hunts. Whoever gets to them first, wins" he held them up ready to throw them.

"Be prepared to lose…" Lauren said. "… I never fail at this game" she was confident.

But that just made him frown, "Umm, when was the last time you even played this game? And not to be too truthful, but ever since you became a Mommy you've kinda gotten a little slow. Maybe it's because you gave birth, I dunno" he shrugged.

That was definitely an insult, and Lauren wasn't standing for it. So she smacked him upside the head, hard. "Say what you want, you're gonna be crying from your loss come morning. Go ahead, throw them" she told him.

"Don't mind if I do…" Dyson used all of his wolf strength, throwing the bag a few yards away from them but in a safe direction. "… Okay, I'll head over to those bushes and turn. You've got all this land to yourself. Catch you in eight hours" he tapped her on the arm, running to the east.

Lauren stripped down into nothing, already feeling so free. But now came the more painful part, it wasn't that bad but the longer she went without turning the worse it was when she actually did do it.

She let her Wolf take over, falling to her knees as she began to transform. Once she was on all fours she set off to the small Forrest to the north. She had the scent of the meat and she was not letting Dyson win after what he said.

It was _so_ on.

 **Later**

Before they knew it, eight hours had flown by. And the sunrise was shining through the once dark clouds. As she promised him, Lauren won the game. She found those steaks within a couple of hours and tore into them before her brother even caught a whiff.

She made it back to her clothes, reverting to her human form and slipping them on. She really needed a shower, but she wasn't going to walk naked in front of her brother. Dyson on the other hand, only put his jeans back on.

He claimed he'd lost his shirt, but he just liked it off.

Once Lauren was all showered and dressed in her new clothes, she said goodbye to her bother and began to drive home. She really loved this time of the morning, the sun wasn't too bright and the clouds were pink with a swirl of orange in them.

It was stunning.

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0**

Lauren parked her car in the driveway, locking the it before letting herself into the house. When she entered, she smelt the sweet aroma of cookies. There was no way that Bo was up this early, especially not making cookies.

She went to the kitchen, finding no one like she thought. But she did find a rack of cookies, so she thought she'd help herself. She'd fed, but not as much as she needed to. Which brought her to her next stop, the fridge.

And it must've been a morning of surprises because she found a bowl full of chocolate fudge on the bottom shelf. What did they get up to while she was gone? Right now, she couldn't think straight she was so hungry. So she reached onto the top shelf and grabbed a bottle of blood. Pouring a glass for herself.

With her hunger satisfied, she climbed the stairs and went into her bedroom. But she didn't find Bo in their bed, she summarised that maybe her Wife was with JJ. Before checking, Lauren quickly brushed her teeth and changed into some sweats.

As she entered JJ's room, she heard a low snoring. And saw the bright light of a blue screen, they'd fallen asleep watching a movie. Lauren loved it when she found them like this, it was adorable. Bo loved being a Mother so much.

Lauren turned off the tv, and the night lights. She didn't want to wake Bo, it wasn't necessary, so she just went back to their room and climbed into bed. She hadn't slept all night, and now she was exhausted.

Falling asleep was easy, almost instant.

 **JJ's Party (30 Hours Later)**

The sheer volume of children screaming was enough to make someone deaf, they ran around everywhere in the backyard. Jumping on the moon bounce, and basically mauling Dyson when he entered as Buzz Lightyear.

He was definitely regretting his offer to volunteer now.

Bo and Lauren were in the kitchen, pulling JJ's cake out of the box that Mrs. Cooper had dropped off. They were hoping that she'd stay for a bit, but apparently Tamsin had a little bit of a cough. So she wanted to stay in with her. Lauren offered to check in on her late, after the party was all done.

They were having a little disagreement about what position the candles would go on the cake. "I think we should just place them around in a circle, it's easier" she was just pointing it out.

"Yeah it would be easier, except this isn't a circular cake…" Lauren said, taking the candles from Bo's hands. "… It's a rectangular cake. So we're gonna put them in a straight line. It's not like there's fifty candles, there's _five_!" She placed them in a neat line.

"Well excuse me, I'm not a baker. Unless you count hash brownies" Bo smiled to herself, that was a good phase of her life. Back in her stoner days.

Lauren laughed, "I don't…" She said. "… But you never know when that kind of recipe might come in handy. Maybe when we have the place to ourselves. Just to experiment" she winked at her.

Bo loved hearing that, "Oh baby it is _so_ on…" she was about kiss her and probably take a five-minute break from the party, when Buzz Lightyear came crashing into the kitchen from the back door. "… Oh look, it's the defender of space. What's up Space Ranger?"

Dyson made sure he was in the clear before he took the mask off, "I gotta get out of this suit! They're animals! I'm not safe in this thing. Can you tell them I had to go back to my ship or something? Like _now_!" He couldn't take another kid jumping on him. And they weren't gentle.

"Okay, I'll tell them. But maybe we should bring the cake out now, because I'm betting on a lot of tears. And uh, by the way…" Bo stepped closer to Dyson while he was taking the suit off, "… Your future Wife, _and_ children. Are gonna love the footage that I've collected today" she touched his arm with a smile.

He didn't realise that she was just videotaping him, "Thank you very much Bo!" He hated this.

She shook her head, trying to contain her laugh. "No, No. Thank _you_ , for bringing such joy and entertainment into our lives. While making a complete ass of yourself" she ran away before he could grab her, running out the back door.

Dyson took the rest of the suit off, shoving it in the kitchen closet. "You're just gonna let her do that, I'm your brother!" He stood next to Lauren. "We're family, we have a sacred bond!" He wanted her to fix this.

Lauren licked some frosting off of her thumb, nodding along with this words. "I totally hear you D, and I'm with you, honestly. But when it comes to choosing sides between my brother who loves me unconditionally; and my Wife who gave me a beautiful son, and still rocks my world every night; I'm gonna have to jump to Team Bo" she shrugged.

"Traitor..." He called her, knowing what side she would choose anyway. He picked up the cake, stopping by the back door while Lauren lit all five candles. "… Ready?" He wanted to get it outside before they blew out.

"Lead the way" Lauren held the door open for him.

As they made their way outside, all of the kids were huddled up around the party table they'd set up. Bo sat with JJ on her lap, when she broke the news that Buzz had gone back to space they were a little sad but it didn't last because Bo then told them that they were having cake.

Lauren sat next to Bo, while Dyson sat the cake down in front of them. The smile on JJ's face was enough to make them forget about their problems for the day. Because this was what was important, their family.

And they were not letting Ray destroy them.

Kenzi belted out her rendition of Happy Birthday, which sounded like something Mariah Carey would sing. But after that, they sang the normal song and told him to make a wish. Once he did he blew out his candles, and in true birthday tradition; he was the one to have first piece.

Hours later and the party had shut down, everyone had a really good time and most importantly JJ had a good time. But now it was time for him to open his presents with his family around the living room. Lauren always told him that he could open his gifts after his party.

And he was fine with that, he didn't fuss or throw a tantrum. That's why he was such an amazing child.

JJ's had already torn through the ones that his friends had bought him, but now it was time to open the ones his Family had given him. Dyson was first, his box was massive. And Lauren was scared to think what he's bought.

He ripped the wrapping paper off, seeing the picture on the box. "A go cart! I love it!" He jumped up and latched onto his Uncle. He'd always wanted one of these.

Only Lauren was having a horrible vision of her son getting hurt in this thing. "Since when did the driving age drop down to five years old?" She continued to smile.

"Relax, it's a pedal cart. Do you honestly think I'd buy something that would hurt him? Have a little more faith in me than that" Dyson put his nephew back down, looking at his sister. He deserved a little more credit than that. He loved JJ more than his own life, he'd never put him in danger.

"It's a very nice gift, right babe?" Bo took Lauren's hands, calming her. Lauren just nodded, she was being a little too cautious. It was just that he was her little boy and she didn't want him getting hurt.

And that wasn't the only thing that Dyson had bought for him, he'd also gotten two Walkie Talkies so that he and JJ could speak when he wasn't around. Just in case he never need a manly person to talk to.

Kenzi was next, she'd gotten a bunch of different gifts. The one that JJ was looking forward to using tonight, was the space flashlight that she'd bought him. All he had to do was turn it on and point it any surface in the dark, and he was see instant pictures of constellations.

The others were more stuffed animals, as if he didn't have enough of those. But one that she knew he would get a lot of use out of, was a glow in the dark cuddly turtle. So he wouldn't have to have a bedside lamp on anymore.

Bo and Lauren bought him a ton of race car sets, he loved those. And also, Lauren bought him a toy medical kit. She was hoping to push him in the Doctor direction. "You need to stop forcing that stuff on him, he'll be whatever he wants to be" Bo had to laugh.

"Yeah, and if what he wants to be is a Doctor then I'll be over the moon" Lauren replied.

Kenzi had also given them a gift that was from Tamsin, she was with her when she bought it and even though she couldn't be here; she would want JJ to have it. "This is from Aunt Tamsin buddy, she's sorry that she couldn't make it today but you'll be seeing her soon. Promise" she winked at her nephew.

When he opened it, he gasped. It was entire Lego building set. He loved these things, she would always play with him and help him build something cool. But instead of opening the box like he did all the others, he left it and walked back to the couch to grab his milk.

"Aren't you gonna test it out sweetie?" Lauren brought him to sit on her lap as he drank his milk, she could tell that he was being a little off.

JJ shook his head, "I'm gonna wait till Aunt Tamsin comes back, then we can build something together" It was his thing with her, and he didn't feel right playing with it without her. So he could wait for now.

Bo's heart broke when she heard that, he was willing to sacrifice hours of fun playing with that, just so he could wait for Tamsin. "That's really sweet of you buddy, she'll be back sooner than you think" she pinched his cheek with a smile.

As he was finishing his milk, he let out a tired yawn. Lauren knew it was time for him to go to bed, it had been a very eventful day. "Okay sweetie, time for bed. Say good night to Aunt Kenzi and Uncle Dyson" she put him down so he could run to them.

Once he was done, he ran into Bo's arms as she lifted him up. "Did you have fun today buddy?" She asked him, his small arms wrapped around her neck. He nodded. "What was your favourite part of the party?" She climbed the stairs with him, Lauren stayed in the living room to clean up.

"When Buzz came" he giggled, that was amazing.

She chuckled, walking to his room. "I bet it was, all your friends at school are gonna be _so_ jealous. But you can't boast about it too much, because you don't wanna be that kind of person who brags about everything they have" she didn't want him to be branded as a selfish person.

"Do you do that?" He didn't really know what that meant, but he felt like he kind of understood it a little. It meant talking about the things he had.

"The only thing I brag about, is you…" She kissed his forehead, "… Because you are the greatest gift I ever got…" she meant that with everything she had. She took him into his room, settling him on his feet. "… Okay, time to put on your pjs and brush your teeth. Show me how fast you can do it!" She clapped her hands. Then watched him sprint to the bathroom, closing the door.

And if she wasn't mistaken, that was a lot of speed for a five years old. Maybe she wasn't seeing clearly, maybe she was just tired. She jumped when she heard the door close behind her, it was Lauren.

"Did I startle you?" She asked.

Bo shook her head with a smile, "No, I'm good…" She saw the gifts that Kenzi had bought for JJ in her hands. "… I thought we wanted him to sleep, not stay up all night" she knew if he had those he would never sleep.

Lauren laughed, putting the things down on his bed. "Actually, the flashlight will show him pictures of space when he's in the dark. It's actually known to make children sleepy, and the nightlight is in case he gets scared…" She breathed. "… Can you believe we have a _five-year-old_ son?"

"I know…" Bo couldn't believe it either, "… If you'd told me ten years ago that I would be married with a son then I would've told you were crazy!" She chuckled. "But I wouldn't change it…" She moved closer to Lauren, leaning in. "… Any of it" she kissed her.

"Me neither…" Lauren went in to return the kiss, but suddenly they were interrupted when she heard sniffling coming from the bathroom. "… Do you hear that?" She focused her ears, after the sniffling came groaning, then crying, then something all too familiar.

She ran to the bathroom door, "JJ!"

Bo didn't know what was going on, but Lauren was worried so she was definitely scared shitless too, she moved over to the door. When Lauren turned the handle, and the door opened all they heard was a Yelp. "Oh my god!" She gasped, covering her mouth.

"This's not possible…" Lauren sighed, she bent down on the bathroom floor. Lifting into her arms, the most adorable wolf pup that she'd ever seen. JJ had his first change, but it wasn't supposed to happen at this age. He was way too young. "… It's okay sweetie, you're gonna be fine"

He had the most lustrous black coat, with piercing blue eyes.

"Lauren?" Dyson and Kenzi ran in, "We heard you yell…" They stopped when they see what she was holding. "… Is that JJ?" He asked, not believing it.

Bo nodded, she couldn't believe this. But since there was no one else in the bathroom then that was obviously her little boy. And although she was proud of him having his first transformation, this couldn't have come at a worse time. "When will he turn back?" She asked.

That was the one thing that Lauren couldn't answer, "Turning back is a bit hard to do when you've never been taught _how_ …" She sighed, stroking the puppies fur. "… I thought we would've had a lot more time to prepare for this. At least another ten years or so" she was panicking.

"There's gotta be something we can do to change him back" Kenzi stepped forward, she had to admit though; her nephew made the cutest puppy ever. And his fur was the best coat of black.

"This isn't something that usually happens, Lauren and I both came into our powers at twelve. We had our first change then too, our Dad taught us how to change back. JJ's never been taught how, it's gonna be more difficult for him" Dyson said.

Bo took him from Lauren's arms, scratching his head and hearing him whimper. She couldn't believe that this was her little boy right now. "We've gotta do something! We can't let him stay like this…" she loved Lauren's wolf side, more than anything. But JJ wasn't ready for this yet. "… Lauren?"

Lauren put her hand up, "Just give me a second…" She walked away, "… I need to think…" She spoke to herself. "… I can think of something" she was losing her mind right now. She had to bring her son back from this, he was five years old this wasn't supposed to happen.

No, she would find a way for him to turn back.

She had to.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, didn't see that coming did you? So little JJ has had his first change, do you think they'll be able to turn him back? Find out soon, next time. Xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Leave tons of reviews.**

 **Much love xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Developments & Disagreements**

 **The Clinic**

Given the circumstances, Lauren wanted to examine JJ in his wolf form so that she could find a way to change him back. Since he'd never been taught how, he didn't know how to do it by himself. And everything she thought of, wasn't possible.

She wasn't going to put him through a series of shots, because his wolf would just get defensive sooner or later and he would get aggressive. That was the last thing they needed. She was running out of options at this point.

JJ's wolf was scared, he kept trying to hide from everyone. Running away at the first chance he got, but this time Bo caught him in her hands. He was so small. "I got him…" she stroked his head, "… It's okay buddy, everything's gonna be okay" she cuddled him closely.

"I know it's a last resort…" Dyson stepped forward, "… But what if we try to suppress his Werewolf side, just long enough for him to be at an age where he can learn to control this. This kind of power isn't meant for children Lauren, _you_ of all people know that" he was just trying to help.

Lauren nodded, "I know, but for that to work we would need something to deactivate his Werewolf gene, or at least make it dormant. Is there even anything that can do that?" she asked.

"I've heard of certain potions that have been used to strip a Fae of their powers, or bind them. We just have to make one and tailor it so that it only affects his Werewolf side. Dad had some books on it, I locked them up in my Loft after he died. Give me some time, I'll find them" Dyson ran off in a blur.

Bo didn't think she'd ever have to see her son like this, at least not for a few more years. "What'll happen if he stays like this for too long?" she asked Lauren, she wasn't the wolf expert in the family.

The answer to Bo's question, wasn't one she was going to like. "Wolves aren't meant to be house animals…" she started. "… They want to be free, I fight mine every second to keep the balance between being me and being the animal. He doesn't know what's happening to him right now, he's scared" she reached out to touch his head.

"That didn't answer my question Lauren…" Bo looked at her. "… What will happen to him?" she asked again.

Lauren sighed, she had to tell her truth. "He'll become more aggressive the longer he's kept on the inside. His Wolf will take over, and he'll become Feral. That means he won't have any idea who we are, he'll separate himself from us. The Wolf will be all that's left" she didn't like the answer either.

"How can we prevent that?" Bo wanted to know everything.

"We let him be outside as much as possible. It doesn't matter if it's in a controlled area. As long as it's not too boxed in. Somewhere he can run around, be himself. But that won't matter, because I'm not leaving him like this a second longer than I have to" Lauren promised her.

They were going to find a way, one way or another.

 **Dyson's Loft (Later)**

After a couple of minutes of searching his closet, Dyson found his Father's old text books. There were so many, but the only one he needed right now was the one on Werewolves. He checked a few boxes, then found the one he was after.

The book covered various stories on his kind, prophecies, anything and everything basically. But there was one that caught his attention, it was so intense that Dyson had to sit down to read it and make sure he was getting it right.

It was a story about an ancient legend.

A legend, where a young child was destined to become the most powerful Werewolf to ever live on this earth. With fur that was jet black, and eyes as blue as the ocean. This Werewolf would have a bite twice the size of any other wolf, and its venom would have the power to kill any Werewolf that it infected.

A miracle chid.

"This's impossible" he shook his head reading it, but as he kept going further down the page. It kept confirming his suspicions. The text stated that this Wolf, would be the creation of both a Succubus and a Werewolf, one from Royal descent.

He remembered reading somewhere that he and Lauren were from a Royal bloodline, but it was way down the line. He didn't think that would impact them later in life. Their Father would have told them if that was the case, unless he didn't know himself.

All Dyson knew, was that he had to get this information to Lauren. Before he left, he searched the box to see if there was anything else inside that would help. At the very bottom, was a leather pouch. It was very old, the leather was worn and it smell awful.

Inside was an old pendant of some kind, actually it was more like an old piece of rope with a stone hanging from it. It looked a lot like the moonstone that he'd given Lauren right before her wedding. The one that their Father left for her, but it was still different.

He decided to take the entire box, packing it all up and bringing into his car. He knew what his nephew's fate would be if they didn't turn him back and he wasn't going to let him suffer like that.

 **The Clinic (Later)**

As they were talking, JJ seemed to calm down as Bo continued to cuddle him. Even in his wolf form he loved being held by her. That was nice to know. She even managed to get him off to sleep, which was a blessing. She just wanted her little boy back.

When Dyson came back, Lauren shushed him before he woke her son up. Pointing to her office so that they could talk in private while Bo stayed with JJ. "What'd you find? Please tell me it's good news" she hoped.

"That depends…" Dyson sighed, placing the box onto her desk. "… How'd you feel about your son being the most powerful Werewolf on Earth?" He asked her, seeing her frown. "This book, speaks of a legend…" He held up the old book. "… A legend, where a child; born from both a Succubus and a Werewolf of Royal decent; is destined to become some kind of super wolf"

"You lost me at legend" Lauren was too tired for this.

He took a breath, standing next to her and opening up the book. "Does this sound familiar to you? With fur as black as night, and eyes as bright as the sky; a new wolf is born. He will be the true King of the animals" he read from the book.

Lauren listed to it, and it sounded like crap. Like most Fae legends. "And you think it's JJ?" She looked at him, seeing that her brother seemed pretty convinced. "Okay, I could see why you'd think that. Given that he's got the fur and the eyes, but we're not from a Royal bloodline D. Dad would've told us" she was sure.

"Not if he didn't know" Dyson said.

"What're you saying?" Lauren asked, this was all confusing her.

Dyson put the book down, reaching into the box again. He'd found a few things in the little treasure box on the way over, including a little family tree. "We come from one of the very first Families of Werewolves Lauren…" He led her from the bottom all the way up to their names. "… _We_ , are Royal"

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing, if this was true then that meant JJ was the the black wolf that was prophesied about in the book. "Okay, say he is the new King; what now? Why is this happening to him?!"

"It's meant to happen!" Dyson told her. "It's all in the book, it explains everything. Including, how to change him back…" He flipped the pages, stopping at the page where he read about the necklace on the ride over. "… According to this, the power is too much for a child to handle. Wearing this pendant, keeps it in control" he said.

"Meaning?" She asked.

Dyson grabbed the small pouch, showing her the moonstone that hung from the rope. "It's like a talisman, it absorbs the power and keeps him normal. Until one day, he'll take it off and we can show him how to control it the right way" he didn't get it that much, but his Father had done good research.

"But _my_ moonstone increases my power…" She touched her necklace. "… Why doesn't this one do the same?" She didn't get it either.

"I'm thinking it's a different kind of moonstone to the one you wear. Look, this's our best option. There's no harm in trying right?" Dyson just wanted his nephew back. "We can figure out the rest later. We can't let him turn Feral Lauren" he knew all about that kind of fate.

Lauren didn't have a choice, she grabbed the pendant. "I hope you're right about this D" She walked out of the office, telling Bo to bring JJ over to one of the beds where she got s blanket read for when he turned back. He'd be naked.

Bo saw her Wife holding some kind of brown rope with a stone hanging from it, "Really? You think _now's_ the time to give him jewellery?" She didn't understand any of this.

"If what my Father's research says about this rock is true, then yeah; I think now is the _best_ time to give him jewellery. Hey sweetie, it's okay; don't be afraid…" Lauren got him to lift his head, as soon as he did she placed the pendant around his neck. Within a couple of seconds, the stone began to glow. "… Does that mean it's working?"

"I dunno" Dyson shrugged.

Bo was about to say something when she started to see the black fur fade, but she heard bones cracking and that wasn't pleasant. Whelps turned into cries, until JJ was back to his boyish self. Ten fingers and ten toes. She wrapped the blanket around him. "Hey baby, it's okay…" She picked him up, hugging him. "… I got you"

Lauren fell back into Dyson's arms, that had to have been the most intense five minutes of her life. She turned around to hug him, tight. "Finally, your persistence has paid off. Thank you, I love you D" she was so grateful for him.

He laughed, hugging her back. "Never mess with a Wolf when it comes to his Pack" the four of them had a little group hug. This was a win for them, only now it led to more questions, that they would find the answers to together.

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0 (Later)**

Since he'd had such a rough night, Bo and Lauren wanted JJ to stay close to them. So they let him sleep in their bed, he had to keep the pendant on until they figured this thing out. The only thing Bo hated, was that the stone hung from such a smelly old piece of rope. "Can we at least get a new chain for that thing?"

Lauren smiled from where she was reading the texts that Dyson left her, "We can, but as soon as we take it off he's gonna turn again. Except for when he's relaxed, maybe we could get one and then switch it out while he's sleeping" she didn't know if that would work, but it was their best bet.

"Or we could fashion it into a bracelet. Maybe that would be more boyish, what'd you think?" Bo didn't really have a preference.

"Either is fine with me, but let's just leave it for now. As long as he stays like this, it's fine. Although, if what I'm reading is true, then we're in for a rough road with him…" Lauren couldn't make sense of some of it. "… According to this, his venom will become so toxic at an older age that it can be fatal to _any_ living creature. Especially other Werewolves"

Bo had to smirk, "My Boy is gonna be so badass, he gets that from me" she couldn't help but be proud.

And that just made Lauren give Bo a disapproving stare, "Bo, I wouldn't worry about him being badass. I'd worry about him being able to control this thing. The book says that _his_ wolf will be ten times stronger than any other, which means the call of the animal within him will be stronger too"

"Is that bad?" Bo didn't know.

"Put it this way, I can barely control mine…" Lauren sighed, "… And I'm just a normal Werewolf" she was really worried about her son. This new power was too much for him to handle.

Bo came back to a conversation that they had when Dyson was gone earlier, "What about the other options? Would you consider stripping his powers? Or binding them, at least? I mean, the pendant's great an all. But if it ever falls off by accident then we're screwed. We need a safer option, for him" she watched him sleep beside her.

Lauren flipped through the book, "That's what I'm hoping to find in here. But I don't think I'm gonna get lucky tonight, so let's just sleep. I'll start fresh tomorrow morning" she closed the book, placing it on her bedside table and then turning he light off.

"We'll find something Lauren, we always find a way" Bo held her hand where it laid on JJ's arm, they weren't going to let their son suffer in any way. In the morning they'd come up with something, and when they did everything would be okay.

Hopefully.

 **Next Morning**

Thanks to his gruelling transformation, JJ was still out for the count. Lauren said this was normal, after her first change she slept for two days. Bo thought this was the perfect opportunity to switch out that awful pendant.

She knew a guy who made beautiful jewellery, so she had him make a special leather bracelet that would house the moonstone nicely. Within a few minutes he stuck the stone to the setting, and Bo had it around JJ's wrist before he changed again.

Now it was just a cool bracelet, that he was never allowed to take off. They would need to explain this to him when he woke up. He liked wearing things though, so she knew he wouldn't tamper with it when he woke up

"I don't know whether to go back to focusing on Ray, or just dealing with this new problem first…" Bo spoke while Lauren was still reading her Dad's book at the dining table. She saw that her Wife wasn't listening to her. "… Babe?"

Lauren lifted her head, "Sorry, I'm just trying to take in everything I can. I don't want to miss anything. What'd you say about Ray?" She heard his name, but that was pretty much it.

Bo brought the plate of bacon and eggs that she'd been cooking from the stove over to the dining table. "I said, should I put the whole thing with Ray on the back burner while we figure this whole wolf tale out?" She placed a plate in front of Lauren, then sat beside her with her own.

"Uh, I dunno. It's really up to you…" Lauren picked up a piece of bacon and ate it, thankful that she was getting meat. "… Do you think he'll try to attack again?"

"Not while the boarders are being guarded, and I'm not about to fall for another one of his tricks. In fact, I think it's better if we don't go outside the boarders at all. At least for now, it's safer. I still don't even know how to get rid of him" Bo started to eat her food.

That was when Lauren had an idea hit her smack in the face, "Call me crazy…" She had a mouthful of bacon. "… But what if this whole thing with JJ has happened for a reason?" She turned in her seat, looking at her. Bo looked confused. "JJ's venom can kill any Werewolf. We just have to find a way to use it on Ray"

"And how're we supposed to do that?" Bo asked.

Ironically, Lauren didn't have a clue about that. "Umm…" She thought it over, "… Let me get back to you on that, but you're right. I think staying within the boarders for now is a great idea. The safer we are, the better" she said.

She wasn't taking any chances, especially not with everything going on.

After their breakfast, they continued to sit there looking over the book. But suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from behind them. JJ was rubbing his eyes as he made his way into the room, he must've been exhausted.

"Hi sweetie…" Lauren got up from her chair, lifting him into her arms. "… How're you feeling? Did you sleep okay?" She couldn't really get any words out of him, but that was normal. She remembered not speaking for a week when she first turned. Although, she hoped he wouldn't follow her that way. "I know; why don't we get you a nice cold chocolate milkshake?"

She was hoping that would get him to smile, but it didn't. All JJ did was hug her neck. She knew that he was feeling scared right now, and that he had to be close to another wolf to feel safe. She never left her Father's side when she first changed.

"Is this normal?" Bo asked, rubbing his back soothingly.

Lauren nodded, "More than you know, he just needs some time. Leaving the house is out of the question. All of the sounds and sights will be too much for his new heightened senses. I think we should just have a quiet day inside, with the shades closed and the TV off" she held him close.

Bo was all for that, "Alright, but I'm gonna head out and grab him his favourite milkshake from Mrs. Cooper's Diner. I'll check in on little T, while I'm there…" She made eyes at Lauren careful not say Tamsin's full name in front of him. "… And what the hell, I'll pick up some cookies too" she kissed them both, walking away.

"Okay mister…" Lauren brought JJ to sit on her lap, trying to get him to look at her. "… Are you gonna speak to me?" She asked him, getting no answer. "Please baby, say something" she was begging him.

JJ just played with the bracelet that he'd woken up with. He didn't know where it came from, but he liked it. It was cool. "I don't feel so good Mommy" he moaned.

Lauren breathed in relief, at least that was something. And she knew exactly what he meant but what he was saying. "I know sweetie. But don't worry, you're never gonna have to go through that again. I promise" she kissed his head.

"Where'd I get this?" He held up his right arm, showing her his bracelet.

"Uh, that's an extra birthday present from me and Mama…" She told him, that was better than telling him the truth. "… But we want you to promise us something okay? You have to _promise_ that you'll _never_ take this off. Not until we tell you to, do you promise?" She asked him.

JJ nodded, but then frowned. "What about when I have a bath?"

She just smiled, "It's okay to wear it in the bath, and if you go swimming too. So you need to keep it on, like how me and Mama keep our rings on all the time" she showed him her wedding ring.

"I promise Mommy" he smiled, going to hug her again.

Lauren kept a hold of him, making sure that he felt safe. This was a very fragile time for him, and feeling safe was what he needed. Instead of just sitting there, she took him into his room and started playing with him.

She brought the book with her, watching him while he played with his Legos quietly. He was building something, but she had no idea what it was. Later, Bo returned with three Milkshakes and a box full of cookies.

When she entered the room, Bo was glad to see that JJ was playing with his toys and not being silent but she was even more glad when he ran to her and hugged her legs. She didn't think he'd be talking to her for at least a couple of days.

"Chocolate for the big man…" She handed him his cup, then took a seat on the end of his bed. "… Strawberry for my Queen…" She winked at Lauren, giving the cup to her. "… And Cookies and Cream for Moi" she took her own.

That made Lauren frown, "Doesn't that just defeat the object? You're having a Cookies and Cream Milkshake, and then you're also eating some cookies too. That's like having mashed potatoes with fries" she didn't understand it.

Bo had to laugh, "Most people, would just say thank you. Rather than question the whole thing" she brought her son to sit on her lap.

"You're right…" Lauren held up her hand, knowing her error. "… I'm sorry. Did you get the White chocolate and macadamia nut cookies?" She asked, those were her absolute favourite.

"Does a cow go Moooo?!" Bo tickled JJ while he was on her lap, making his laugh. And he actually spoke to her telling her to stop while still laughing. It was so good to hear him speak. She handed Lauren the box so she could choose.

Once she got her cookie fix, Lauren had another question to ask. "So how's things going with Little T? Everything going okay?" She wondered.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, more than okay. She's now a very mouthy six-year-old…" She explained. When she got over to Mrs. Cooper's, the first thing Tamsin did was insult her. It was nice to know she hadn't changed. "… If anyone can straighten her out it's Mrs. C" she had no doubt about that.

"You're not wrong…" Lauren paused when she heard her son belch very loudly. "… What'd you say?" She asked him, giving him a look.

JJ wiped his mouth, "Excuse me" he said politely, then went back to eating his cookie.

Manners was very important. Mostly because most Fae thought that Werewolves were untrained, dirty animals. And Lauren wasn't going to let her son be called names like that. "Good boy" she smiled at him.

 **Barrera Hideout**

Ray stood alone on his balcony. Their safe house wasn't far from where Bo's territory was, and he could see the lights dimly lit from over the acres of Forrest in front of him. He hadn't heard any news of Bo's death, or any news for that matter.

That meant that the bitch was still alive.

He honestly thought that his plan would've worked. He had Bo in a vulnerable state, and had the opportunity to take her down from the inside. He hoped that if she wasn't dead that maybe someone close to her was.

But he had no way of knowing without any news, that was why he summoned his brother to his chambers. He smelt Frankie entering behind him, "Please tell me that you have some good news"

Frankie bowed his head, "I can't…" He said. "… The informant we had within Bo's Clan had either been taken out or turned back to her side. The patrols around her boarders have become more frequent, there's no way of us knowing anything without a way in. Right now, we don't have one"

That was the honest truth.

But that was t good enough for Ray. He spun around, using his speed to get to his brother quickly and grab his throat. "THEN FIND ONE!" He growled at him, his yellow eyes blazing. "I am tired of this little game! I want her dead!" He released him.

Rubbing his sore throat, Frankie coughed. "Why?" He honestly didn't get it. "Are you forgetting that it was _you_ , who tried to get Maya to see reason? But she didn't listen, and it got her killed! Mark my words Brother!" He pointed at him. "The same will happen to you!"

"Where's your Faith, _brother_?!" Ray smirked at him. "The fun, is just about to begin. But if you have lost your fighting spirit, then by all means; leave. I respect your bravery; it took a lot of courage to do what you just did. Go ahead, I won't stop you" he waved him over to the door.

Frankie didn't believe him, but he decided to leave anyway. He was done with this stupid revenge vendetta. He just wanted things to go back to normal. "I will go…" He said. "… But I'm begging you Ray. I already lost my sister; I don't want to lose my brother too. End this, before it's too late"

Before he could get to the door, Ray appeared in front of him in a blur. "It's your good hearted nature Franklin…" He used his full name. "… It's what makes you weak. And the last thing I need, is weakness on my side. This's why Father hated you. You were never truly a Barrera" he looked at him in disappointment.

"You disgust me!" Frankie hissed at him.

Ray smiled, "That was going to be my line…" He plunged his hand into his brother's chest, wrapping his hand around Frankie's beating heart. "… I suppose it's up to me to avenge our sister. Goodbye brother" he pulled his hand back, taking Frankie's heart with him.

He watched his brother fall backwards, landing on his back.

Dead.

Looking down at the organ in his hand, Ray dropped it to the floor. He could have someone clean this up and take Frankie's body away. What Frankie didn't know was that he wasn't actually a Barrera by birth.

Their Mother had an affair with one of their Father's friends, another Werewolf like them. But when their Father found out, he began treating Frankie different to the rest of them. And that always seemed unfair to Ray, but now he saw why.

Frankie was to gentle, he couldn't kill when you asked him to. And he wasn't as ruthless as the rest of them. That was a problem when they were in battle. So now Ray had eliminated him from the playing field.

And now that meant he could focus on a way to breach Bo's defences and take her down once and for all. He was going to do this, if it killed him. That Succubus was going to beg for mercy on her knees, if it was the last thing he ever did on this earth.

 **McCorrigan House 2.0**

When Dyson stopped by to see how his favourite little man was doing, he saw that he was doing much better. Actually it was rather impressive, he remembered how he himself was after his first Change. It took so much energy out of him.

He slept for almost two weeks.

Entering the living room, JJ ran up to him like he always did. Dyson lifted him up, both of them growling at each other. Only this time JJ _actually_ growled, like a Wolf. And boy was it loud. "That was a good one champ. How're you feeling?" He asked him.

"Good. Mama bought us Milkshakes and Cookies!" He giggled.

"She did huh?" Dyson sat with him on one of the chairs. "How come you didn't get me one Bo? I'm hurt" he faked sadness.

Bo snorted, "Because I only had ten dollars on me, oh yeah and; I didn't want to" she winked at him. Getting Dyson milkshakes wasn't her job.

Dyson laughed, "Ooh, harsh! But it's okay, I had one earlier anyway. And checked in on Little T, at least she's doing good. So, how's the researching coming along?" He looked over to his sister who was still reading from the big ancient book.

"It's not…" Lauren closed the book, then rubbed her eyes. "… There's no way to stop the change from happening to him, _unless_ he keeps the bracelet on. Although, like you just witnessed. He still had general Wolf aspects to him. Like growling, maybe clawing too. Maybe even his teeth" she thought about it.

Bo looked at her, "I know what you're thinking, and the answer is No. We shouldn't traumatise him anymore that he already is. How do you even extract his venom anyway?" She didn't know how it was done but she was guessing it wasn't pretty.

"With a needle" Lauren answered.

"There we go, one thing he hates. We can't do that to him Lauren, no matter how much I want Ray gone" Bo sighed, she wasn't going to put her little boy through that.

Dyson was lost through their whole conversation, "Uh, does someone wanna explain to me what the hell you're both talking about?" He asked.

Lauren then realised that her brother wasn't in the loop on this particular subject, "When I was reading the book, I found that JJ's venom can be used to kill any creature on earth. _Especially_ , Werewolves. I thought maybe we could use it on Ray, then he'd be gone for good" she said.

Looking down, Dyson saw that JJ was to engrossed with playing with the buttons on his vest. "Can that really work, or is it just a theory?" They couldn't do it if it wasn't going to work.

"I believe that it will…" Lauren reached out to ruffled her son's head, "… Because my little man is a miracle…" She watched him jump onto her lap. "… And I believe in _him_ too" she kissed his cheek.

"Then I do too" Dyson smiled.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and so do I!" But there was the underlining problem with this course of action. "But we can't put him through that kind of procedure Lauren, it'll be too much for him. Why do I feel like you're just ignoring me?" She was getting a little pissed off now.

"I'm not ignoring you Bo…" Lauren turned to her, "… I'm just saying, that we haven't thought of any other way to get rid of Ray. What's your plan? To stay within the boarders for the rest of our lives? Do you really want him to live his life like a prisoner?" She referred to JJ.

It was a good thing that he couldn't understand what they were talking about.

But that wasn't what Bo wanted at all. She stood abruptly, "No Lauren, I think you'd know me well enough by now; to know that I would never want something like that for _our_ son. Come on buddy…" She took JJ from Lauren's arms. "… Let's get you dressed, and then we'll go to the park" she took him upstairs.

"YAY!" JJ exclaimed on the way out of the room.

Lauren locked eyes with her brother, who was just keeping his mouth shut. "Am I out of line?" She didn't know what to think at the moment.

"I dunno…" Dyson held up his hands, "… I have no idea what it means to be married, or to have a child. But, maybe you were being a little too catty. She's just trying to do what's best for you and JJ, and the Clan. Maybe you should just ease up a little" he suggested.

"But what if JJ's venom is the only way to make sure Ray's gone for good? It could all be over, D. I just don't understand how she doesn't see that" Lauren sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Dyson sat next to his sister, "She does understand. But she's just putting JJ's wellbeing before anything else. You know better than anyone Lauren, how much your body goes through when you have your first change. The fact that JJ's up and about only hours later is incredible, but do you really want to add a venom extraction to that list?"

He didn't think it was a good idea either.

"To go through so much pain, and then to have to endure more after. You can't tell me that you don't see her point" he said.

Lauren exhaled, she did see it. And she didn't want to put him through more pain either, but she could've made the procure painless. Well that was the hope. Bo was right, she was focusing too much on this idea. When it might not have even worked.

"I'm a terrible Wife" she told herself.

He smiled, hugging her from the side. "No you're not…" He kissed the side of her head. "… You're both just worries Parents. No one could've predicted that this would happen to JJ, but now it has and you guys just have to find the best solution to deal with it"

"And what about Ray?" Lauren asked, she didn't like him hanging over their heads.

Dyson sighed, "We'll deal with him later. The main thing is, we're safe for now. No one is getting through those patrols. You guys focus on JJ, I'll handle Ray. Everything's gonna work out okay Lauren, I promise"

Lauren didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Dyson here, "Thanks big brother…" She smiled at him, then stood from the couch. "… Now if you'll excuse me; I have to go and grovel to my Wife" she left him to go upstairs.

She had her work cut out for her.

Bo was a master at giving the silent treatment.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, is Lauren in the Dog house? Find out next time. Also, I mentioned at the start of this story that this would be a thirteen chapter or sixteen-chapter story. But I will try and wrap it up properly so it doesn't feel rushed. But bare with me.**

 **Let me know what you thought, thanks. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Leave tons of reviews.**

 **Much love xoxo**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Howling At The Moon**

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0**

With everything going on, Bo had to get out of this house. She just needed a breather, and right now she and Lauren weren't seeing eye to eye so it was probably best that she left for a while. And since the Park was JJ's favourite place, she thought it'd be nice to take him there.

She was currently bent down in front of him as he sat on the end of his bed, "Which sneakers? Red or Black?" She held up the two options.

"Black!" He pointed to them.

Bo smiled, he was definitely her son. Always go with black. "Okay, once we get your laces tied. We'll take your new go cart out for a test drive. Does that sound fun? Maybe we can ask Uncle Dyson if he wants to come too" she tied off the first shoe.

"What about Mommy?" JJ might have been five years old, but he wasn't stupid. He knew when his Parents were in bad moods.

"Uh, I don't know. I think Mommy might want to stay here and do some work. She can always come next time…" Bo finished tying up his other shoe, then lifted her head to see him pouting. "… Hey? What's wrong buddy?" She sat beside him.

JJ played with his hands, "You and Mommy are fighting. Are you gonna break up?" He really didn't want that. He knew some kids that had separated Parents. He liked his together, he liked their little family.

Bo shook her head, lifting him into her lap. This was the last thing she wanted him to think. "No, don't worry about that. Me and Mommy are just having a little disagreement. We're not breaking up okay? Because we love each other, and we love you too. We'd never do that to you" she kissed his head, lifting him to hug her.

After seeing him so upset, Bo knew she had to make up with Lauren. This wasn't a good environment for a five-year-old to be in. Once their hug ended, she took him out of his room and ran straight into Lauren. "Hey buddy, why don't you ask Uncle Dyson to take you over to the Park with your Go Cart? We'll catch up with you" she ruffled his hair.

Lauren waited for JJ to run away before trying to apologise to Bo, only they both said that they were sorry at the same time. Which just ended up making them laugh. "You were right; I shouldn't be so quick to put him through something like that. I just wanted to get rid of Ray for good. I'm sorry Bo"

She didn't want to argue anymore, so Bo just brought her in for a hug. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stormed off like that. And I shouldn't have been so quick to shoot down your idea, I just feel like he's been through enough you know? I don't want to hurt him anymore"

"And we won't. The whole Venom idea is scrapped, indefinitely. If you think we can find another way to beat Ray, then I believe in you to find it. If anyone can; you can…" Lauren kissed her, she was a little taken back by Bo's choice to forgive her already. "… I for sure, thought I would've been sleeping on the couch tonight" she laughed.

Bo smiled, "Yeah well. We've got bigger things to worry about right now than fighting. And if we're gonna get through this, then we need to stick together. I need you by my side…" She held her face gently. "… I'm only half the leader I should be without you" she leaned in, resting her forehead there.

"Well then it's a good thing that we vowed to be together forever. I'll never leave your side Bo…" Lauren latched onto her lips, linking both arms around Bo's neck. Fighting, wasn't something they did often. They were a great team, and never found a reason to argue. "… I promise you" she whispered.

That meant everything to Bo, because without Lauren she was nothing. She couldn't do anything without her. That didn't make her incapable of being a leader. It made her strong, because her family was the greatest source of strength and power that she'd ever known. Her Father told her that she'd feel it one day, when she had one of her own.

And she did.

"Feel like joint us for a stroll in the park?" Bo asked her, "I promised JJ that he could test out Dyson's gift. As you can imagine, he's super excited. I also think it would be good for us to just relax for a couple of hours. Who knows, maybe we'll come with a few ideas while we walk"

"Stranger things have happened…" Lauren said, "… Okay, I'll go get changed. Pack a bag for him, just in case he gets hungry or thirsty" she walked away to their bedroom while Bo went the other way.

But Bo stopped for a second, turning around. "Lauren?" When her Wife turned around to see what she wanted, Bo smiled again. "I love you" she said.

If there was ever an award for making someone weak in the knees, it would go to Bo hands down. "I love you too" she winked at her, then entered their bedroom.

 **Children's Park (Later)**

JJ was having the time of his life testing out his go cart. Dyson was watching him while he pedalled around the entire playground. Leaving Bo and Lauren to sit on one of the park benches, talking over some battle plans. "What if I challenged him to a duel on Neutral Ground?" Bo said.

"He'd never go for that" Lauren couldn't see someone as paranoid as Ray agreeing to something like that.

"We don't know unless we ask. Think about it…" Bo sat up, "… If I call him; and tell him that I want to settle this once and for all. Only I want to settle it with a battle to the death. I'll be inviting him to do the thing that he's been dying to do all this time; kill me"

Lauren sighed, "Need I remind you, the last time you went up against a Barrera; you didn't exactly come out the winner. I had to save your ass, since you decided to face Maya without my permission…" she still hated that. "… You're lucky that I'm fond of your ass"

"Aww, babe…" Bo loved it when Lauren complimented her, "… I'm fond of yours too" she kissed her cheek.

"You'd be crazy not to be" Lauren liked to think that her behind was one of her best features.

Bo could've gone back and forth with this, but it would've got them nowhere near to figuring out a plan. "We need to weigh the factors…" She said. "… He has endless resources. Money, Soldiers, he could overrun us at any time. Even if we do have something that he doesn't, he could use his wealth to acquire it quickly. Making us equal"

"No, we're not equal…" Lauren thought of something. "… There is one thing we have that he doesn't" she turned to her.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Loyalty" she said.

Then it came to her, Lauren was right. No matter how many men Ray had to fight for him, they were getting paid for their work. They weren't there because they wanted to be like her own Clan. She had people who were willing to put their lives on the line because to them it was about protecting their families.

But with Ray, his men could turn on him at any time. "That's it…" She had an idea. "… That's how we're gonna take him down. Without his forces, he's just a man with a lot of money and a bad temper problem. We need to find a way to make them turn against him"

"Question is; how do we do that?" Lauren wondered.

Bo took a breath, that was the only kink in her plan. "I'll figure out a way. This is our best shot right now. Most of the guys he rolls with are Werewolves. And if there's one thing your kind hates, it's being betrayed"

Lauren nodded, "Oh yeah, that really ruffles out pelts. Maybe Dyson and I could help on that front. We could summon them. My Father used to tell me that back in the old days, if one Wolf needed the assistance of another; they'd howl all night. Those that heard would come and help. It's our nature"

Her Father was full of fun little facts like that.

"If you do that, won't Ray hear it too?" Bo asked.

"Not necessarily. I've seen the way he acts. He's renounced the ways of a true Wolf. They don't fight each other, at tough times they come together as a Pack. But he doesn't, and neither did Maya. I don't think he'll hear the call. The wolves that work for him are just there to do a job, they haven't turned their backs on their brethren" Lauren said.

Strangely enough, that made sense to Bo. "Okay, so maybe you and Dyson should try that. But you better come up with a good speech to pitch them. One that will guarantee that they side with us, because if they don't…" She sighed. "… We're screwed"

Lauren leaned into Bo's side as they sat on the bench, "I was Class President remember? If there's one thing I'm made for, it's giving good speeches" she had an idea, one that she didn't think Bo would like but they didn't have a lot of options.

They sat there for another hour, watching JJ run over Dyson's feet repeatedly with his go cart. And no matter how much Dyson told him to stop, JJ kept doing it. Finally, Dyson looked to Bo and Lauren for a little help.

"Hey, you bought him the damn thing. Now you've gotta suffer!" Bo shouted.

 **Dyson's Warehouse - 1 Month Later**

Even though they had a good plan, Lauren came to the conclusion that she could probably reach more wolves if they waited until the next full moon to summon them. So that's what they did, and it was a good thing they did.

Because in that month, they'd finally gotten back to normal as a family. Tamsin was even back to her original age. She didn't have all of her memories back yet, but she remembered her family and most importantly she remembered JJ.

The little boy was so glad to have his Aunt Tamsin back. And as soon as she came back, he finally opened the present she sent him for his birthday. And sure enough, they spent the whole day building a castle out of Legos. It was good to have her back.

It was now the night of the full moon. And with JJ safe with Tamsin and Kenzi, it was time for the others to go to work. Bo, Lauren and Dyson stood outside the back acre of his warehouse. This was the perfect spot to gather all of the wolves. Especially since most of them would be out on the prowl.

As Lauren pressured, Ray had renounced his Wolf nature. He didn't even go out on a run like all the other wolves did. Bo had someone watching his hideout, and Ray hadn't moved a muscle all night.

"So, how's this summoning thing work?" Bo had never seen or heard of this being done before, so she was excited to see it play out.

Dyson removed his shirt, "I'll shift, and then call out to them with a few howls. I'll keep doing it until they come. But I hope you know, this's a long shot. You better have something really good to tell them if you're gonna make them stick around" he unbuckled his belt.

Bo and Lauren locked eyes. In the last month, Lauren had come clean with Bo about her little speech to give the wolves. And it included telling them what kind of Wolf their son would become when he got older.

Naturally, Bo was worried. Some people might not take kindly to being second best to a kid. But Lauren thought it would be the opposite. That the Wolves would recognise the power that they had on their side, and that they'd want to be on good terms with them.

Because if they resisted, and sided with Ray. There was nothing stopping JJ from killing them when he got old enough to take his throne. She was hoping that the fear of her little man would make them decide differently.

"Trust me…" Lauren said. "… They won't want to refuse" she stood with Bo, holding her hand as they watched Dyson run to the bushes and heard him begin to change.

Bo hadn't been out this late for a mission in a long time, not since they'd had JJ. It was nice, even though she would've liked for it to be under better circumstances. "Since you're the Werewolf in the relationship, I'm gonna let you do the talking. If you need me to step in, then just give me a sign"

"Are you scared?" Lauren frowned at her.

Clearly Bo wasn't masking her fear all that well. "Umm, I'm about to be surrounded by a lot of wild animals with very big teeth. Of course I'm scared!" She didn't feel like getting eaten today.

They heard Dyson start to howl. It took everything Lauren had not to run away and shift so that she could join him. She couldn't be in her Wolf form for this. She turned her head to her left, hearing something in the distance. It was the Wolves. "They're coming"

Bo looked on, keeping her eyes in the tree line to the north. Suddenly, she saw a dozen pair of yellow orbs peering out of the darkness. For safety, she moved a little closer to Lauren. "You got me, I'm a big baby" she heard her Wife laugh.

Dyson could smell that there was a good amount of Wolves that had answered his call. So he shifted back, slipping his jeans on and walking out of the bushes. "Now's your chance. Let them know what they're here for" he stood beside his sister, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Thank you for answering our call…" Lauren stepped forward, she revealed her eyes to let them know that she was one of them. "… We appreciate you taking the time to meet with us. Like many of our ancestors before us; we all live by a code of honour. One that makes us protective of the ones we love…" She watched them all scatter around, listening closely.

"… One of our kind, has renounced that code. He is only interested in helping himself. You've all probably heard of him, some of you may even work for him. Ray Barrera?" She heard them all begin to snarl.

Suddenly, a man exited the bushes behind the wolves. He walked along, in all his naked glory. Bo had to avert her eyes, "Oh wow! Are Wolf gatherings always like this?" She asked Dyson, who just shook his head.

Lauren could understand Bo's nervousness, but really Wolves were meant to be free. Even when she turned herself, she felt like clothes were weighing her down. "Do you speak for them?" She referred to the unchanged Wolves.

"For now…" The man grabbed a small tarp that was covering a pile of bricks to his left, covering his bottom half. "… I'm Carter Paxton. I don't work for Ray, and neither do any of these good people. The wolves that work for Ray, are traitors to our kind. Like him, they've turned their backs on our birthright"

"So they wouldn't have heard the call then?" Lauren watched him nod. "Do you know who I am?" She asked him.

Carter nodded, "You're Lauren Thornwood; or I guess it's McCorrigan now, isn't it?" He looked at Bo who was stepping closer. "We stand alone from any Fae Clan. We prefer it that way. At least until the true King emerges. Which we believe will be any day now"

That was what made Bo frown, did they already know about JJ? "True King? What does that mean?" She asked.

"The Legend of the Black Wolf" Carter answered.

"What if we told you that we knew who the true King was? And more importantly, how you could help us protect him until he comes of age?" Lauren had to tell them about JJ now.

Carter smiled, "I'd say you have our attention"

Lauren glanced at Bo, getting the okay nod from her. "Our son, is the wolf spoken about in the legend. He had his first shift a month ago tonight. He's five years old. We have a means to keep him under control until he grows up and we can teach him our ways. But it's also hard to keep him safe, when Ray Barrera constantly tries to attack our family" she said.

"We're not asking you to join our Clan…" Bo felt like she needed to speak. "… Or to pledge fealty to us. All we're asking, is that you help us take him down. So that our son can grow up to be the King that you all deserve. _Please_ " she begged them.

Looking around, Carter watched the other Wolves go from being on all fours to sitting up respectfully. That was their way of submitting. "We never liked the Barreras…" He let out a laugh. "… We're at your disposal" he nodded his head.

Lauren sighed in relief, turning to Bo with a smile. They'd done it, they'd acquired an army of their own. And not just any army. A Wolf army. She stepped back, taking Bo's hand in her own. "I don't know how we'll ever repay you for this"

"Make sure your Son comes into his power. That, will be how you'll repay us. We've been waiting for the True King for centuries. And now that he's finally here; we're not going to let _anyone_ harm him" Carter promised.

Bo smiled, "And this'swhy I will _always_ be on Team Wolf!" After thanking them, the Wolves broke apart and darted off into the night. "If you wanna join them, it's okay" she turned to her Wife, knowing that she wanted nothing more than to turn.

"Really?" Lauren thought that Bo would've wanted her to come back home. "Because I don't have to. I can just come home if you want" she didn't really need to go on a run. That was a lie. If she didn't, then she was going to jump out of her skin.

"No, go. I can see you're twitchy right now. I'll head home and put our King to bed. That's if he'll even sleep, given what kind of night it is. Got any tips to put a baby wolf to sleep?" Bo could really use some. She didn't feel like being up all morning.

Lauren chuckled, "Not really. Besides, with the bracelet on he probably won't be feeling the effects of the moon tonight. Not as much as last time anyway. Just give him some warm milk and a brownie. Trust me, he'll sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Love you" she kissed her.

"Love you too. Later D" Bo waved to Dyson, then began making the walk back to her car.

Dyson took his shirt off again, it felt like it was suffocating him. "You know; it wouldn't hurt to run with those Wolves for the night. I mean, they are joining us to take down Ray. We should get to know them. Can't hurt right?" He needed to get a feel for these new team members.

Shaking off her jacket, Lauren nodded. "Yeah you're right. Let's do it" she waited for Dyson to run off into the bushes while she did her thing solo. Once they were both in their Wolf form, they ran off after the other Wolves.

This was the start of a new alliance.

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0 – Next Morning**

Tamsin was down in the living room after waking up from the worst nightmare she'd ever had in her life. Up until now, she couldn't remember the way she died. But now, she did. She remembered the heat of the flames as they threw her across the room. And the feel of the wood that impaled her.

She couldn't stop looking at the spot where she felt herself take her last breath. Tamsin felt someone walk up behind her. Since being reborn, her senses were sharp. "This's where it happened. Back in the old house, I mean" she turned around to see Bo standing there.

"Yeah, that's where Dyson and Lauren found you after the explosion…" Bo touched her arm. "… Tamsin, if it's hard for you to be here then you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I just figured it would be safer to keep everyone together" she really felt for her.

"Because that worked out so well for that last house?" Tamsin just laughed. "It's okay Bo. I've suffered worse deaths than this in my other lifetimes. Right now, it's just fresh. That's all. I'll get over it. Besides, I've missed my little dude" she smiled.

Bo could understand that. "And your little dude missed you too. More than you realise. When you were gone, he asked about you everyday. JJ couldn't wait for you to come back home. And we're so glad you're back T" she gave her a side hug.

Tamsin hugged her back, holding tight. "Me too"

 **Upstairs**

Lauren woke up, feeling just as tired as she was when she got in at two a.m. Bo was already fast asleep when she arrived home, so she just slipped into bed next to her. She had fun running with those other wolves last night, but she did end up having a little accident.

While hunting the local wildlife, she got her paw caught in a small trap. It was made by Humans, that much she could tell. Carter was the one who helped her get out it. He seemed like a nice enough man. He could've just left her there.

Only now, she hasn't healed completely. And as she looked down at her right foot, it was a little torn up and had bruising all around her ankle. "Bo!" She called out to her Wife. When Bo entered the bedroom, she smiled at her. "Hey, could you get me some blood. I'm not healing fast enough by myself" she tried to get up, but almost fell over.

Bo was quick in catching her, "What happened to you?" She helped her walk out of the room and down the stairs.

"It was a just a little animal trap. Dyson said he's seen some Humans hunting on his turf, he's dealing with it. I'm fine. Carter actually helped me get free when I was trapped" Lauren had an arm around Bo's shoulder as she helped her walk to the kitchen.

"Carter huh?" Bo hoped that he wasn't having any ideas about her Wife. "That was nice of him. I'll have to send him something to say thank you. Or maybe a subtle threat, just so he knows to keep his paws to himself" she sat her down on the kitchen table, then walked to the fridge.

Lauren laughed, "Bo, I thought we've been over this before…" She remembered all the times that Bo had gotten jealous in the past. And all the times Lauren had to put her straight. "… Wolves mate for life. _You_ , are _my_ mate. I am _incapable_ of loving anyone else. Why should I even bother to look?"

Bo grabbed a bottle of her blood from the fridge, then grabbed a glass on her way back to the table. "So, you're telling me that you don't even look at another person and think; hmm, they're kinda hot? Not even a cheeky glance?" She sat next to her, pouring blood into the glass.

Grabbing the glass, Lauren shook her head; taking a sip. "Nope…" She savoured the taste, feeling the ache in her ankle fade. "… As far as mates go; I've hit the jackpot. I'm married to a drop dead gorgeous Succubus. Anyone else, pails in comparison"

"Really?" Bo was blown away by that.

"I think I should know. I went through the same thing with Liv. Remember her?" Lauren looked at her with a smirk. Seeing Bo start to laugh. Who could forget those days? "Even before you came back into my life; I tried _so_ hard to love her. But I couldn't. You already had your hooks in me" she finished the rest of the blood.

Looking down at her foot, she saw the last bruise fade. She was all healed. Thank god for that.

Bo liked it when she and Lauren would have this little banter between them. It made a change from talking about battles or murdering people. "You say it like it's a bad thing…" She brought her chair closer to Lauren's. "… We've made a pretty good life for ourselves"

"Yes we have. And the best thing about being us, is that we get to live this life for all of eternity. We get to watch our Son grow up, and prepare him for his own special future. Even if I could love someone else, I wouldn't…" Lauren jumped into Bo's lap, sweeping her up into a sexy kiss.

They hadn't had a quiet moment in a while. They were taking full advantage.

When Lauren pulled back, she saw that she'd caught Bo off guard with that kiss. Her Wife's eyes remained closed, as if the kiss was still going. Lauren liked to think of that as one of her specialties. "… You're not just my Mate Bo…" She whispered. "… You're my Soulmate"

Bo opened her eyes, that was a hell of a kiss. "I used to think that the best kind of love only existed in movies…" She reached her hand up, moving a strand of Lauren's hair away. "… Boy was I wrong" she smiled into another kiss.

This wasn't a movie, this was their life and they had the purest kind of love. Lauren was a creature that only chose one mate in her whole lifetime. And Bo was creature that chose many. Only she didn't, she trained herself to love one person. To defy her Succubus nature.

And if she had to go back and do it all over again; she'd make the same choice.

Tamsin and JJ were in a fit of giggles as they entered the kitchen, only when they got there they found Bo and Lauren almost ready to jump each other on the kitchen table. "WHOA!" She lifted JJ up, covering his eyes with her free hand. "You're _way_ to young to see that bud"

Lauren jumped off of Bo's lap, clearing her throat nervously. "Sorry, we didn't hear you guys coming" she apologised, with Bo standing next to her looking equally guilty.

"It's like I never even left…" Tamsin sighed, "… Quick tip for you guys? That room upstairs with the four walls is called a bedroom. You should move your activities in there once and awhile. I expect better from you, there's an impressionable little man running around the house. It's a good thing I'm back huh? Who else's gonna keep him from getting scarred for life?" She shook her head.

Bo rolled her eyes, "Okay Tamsin, we get it. We're bad Mommies. Now, do you mind? _Our_ little man's got a playgroup to get ready for. Right buddy?" She held her arms out to him, waiting for him to leap into her arms, "Come on. Don't listen to Aunt Tamsin, she's a bit coo coo" she whispered in his ear, tickling him and making him laugh as they walked away.

"I heard that!" Tamsin called after her. Coo coo wasn't the word she'd use, but it seemed about right.

Lauren just laughed, attacking Tamsin with a hug before she cleaned up her glass. "We've missed you around here Tamsin" she kissed her cheek, making Tamsin push her away like she would every time someone showed her affection.

"Well duh!" Tamsin snorted. "Why wouldn't you? I'm like, the life of the party" she winked at her, leaving her to do her thing while she went to watch Tv again.

 **Barrera Hideout**

Things were not going his way, and Ray hated that. An entire month has gone by and he'd received no information about Bo and her family. He was completely shut out as long as she had her borders protected. But something was going on out there, he could feel it in the air.

He just didn't know _what_.

Ray walked into his office, to find someone waiting for him. "Lincoln?" He was surprised to see him here. "Didn't I tell you to stay at the borders and keep me in the loop?" He hated it when people disobeyed his orders.

"You did. But I left someone to man the post while I attended to something important. I've been in contact with a Shaman friend of mine from India. I told him about our predicament regarding the Succubus and her tactic to protect her territory. And he sent me this" Lincoln handed him a small pouch.

Looking down, Ray opened it and pulled out the ugliest looking necklace he'd ever seen. It was made of a creature's bones. He couldn't tell what kind. "So I can wear it and look even more ridiculous in Bo's eyes than I do now? What is this thing?" He didn't like being messed around.

"It's a talisman…" Lincoln said. "… And an ancient one at that. According to my friend; if you wear this? Whatever powers that she's used to stop us crossing the borders will be absorbed by the necklace. Instead of protecting the territory, it will protect _you_. Ray, it will make you—"

"Virtually indestructible…" Ray smiled, holding the talisman in his hand. "… I can walk in and kill that whore and her family. And there won't be anything she can do to stop me. Lincoln, you have proved yourself most worthy. You have handed me my Victory" he tapped his shoulder.

Lincoln bowed his head a little, "You don't pay me for nothing boss" he laughed.

Ray was so happy right now. So much so that he was feeling very generous. "Anything you want, is yours. Money, land, weapons, name your price" he was willing to give him anything he wanted. It had been earned.

"Actually, those things mean nothing to me. What I really want, is the opportunity to rip Dyson Thornwood's head off as his precious Sister watches" Lincoln hated Dyson. They had many run ins over the years. And he'd always come out on top, that was going to change now.

"Granted…" Ray agreed, "… Come, we have much to celebrate!" He hooked an arm around his shoulders and walked him out of the room. Tonight they were going to celebrate until they passed out. Because come morning, they were going for Bo and her Clan.

And they're was nothing that could stop him now.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh, what's gonna happen? As I said, this story is a short one like it's former Never Forget You. So the next chapter will be the last I'm afraid. I've got so many other stories that I haven't published yet, and I won't have time to do it all if I keep extending stories when I haven't got the time.**

 **Hope you can all understand that. Let me know what you thought. Much love xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Decided to add one more chapter to this story, just because the one I had written was too long so I thought why not split it? Emotional one now. They're always the most fun to write. Let me know what you thought with a review.**

 **Love to hear from you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Lost**

 **Outside The Boarder**

Ray walked up to the border of Bo's territory with a handful of men behind him. Since he now had the ultimate weapon, he didn't see the need for a big army. He decided against waiting any longer. Bo had taken enough from him, and he couldn't just wait around so that she could form a plan to stop him.

No, this ended tonight.

He stood just behind the line of the road, to his left and right he saw talismans hanging from the lamp posts. Those were the things that were protecting Bo's land. Only now, he didn't have to worry about being shut out.

Looking down, he held the necklace that Lincoln gave him. It began to glow a pale blue. The closer he got to the protective force field, the brighter it shined. He held his hand up, seeing the force filed become absorbed by him.

He felt such strength and power as the energy flowed through him until finally it settled inside his amulet. "Now that; was amazing" he laughed.

"How do you feel?" Lincoln walked up beside him.

Ray smiled evilly, "Invincible…" He said. "… Everyone move in! Remember, we kill the Succubus and her Family first. Then if the other Clan members resist; we finish them too. Let's make this place our own personal playground! What'd you say boys?!" He heard them all voice their excitement.

With that, Ray led his men into Bo's territory. It was time for that Succubus to pay for everything that she'd done to his Family.

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0**

For some reason, Bo kept having a shiver run down her spine. She and Lauren had been sleeping for almost an hour now, and this was the second time she'd woken up in a sweat. She went to the bathroom, splashing some water on her face.

But when she lifted her head to see her face in the mirror; she saw that her eyes were flashing blue. That was never good. The only time they ever shifted by themselves, was when her inner Succubus was warning her of something.

As she was walking out of the bathroom, she saw the bedroom door open slightly. It was JJ, he was walking in with his stuffed wolf clutched to his chest. "Hey buddy, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" She whispered, kneeling down next to him.

He shook his head, "I can hear talking"

"Talking?" Bo frowned, that didn't sound normal. Everyone was asleep, even Tamsin and Kenzi were out for the count in their rooms. "Do you know who it is?" She asked him, seeing him shake his head again. Was this the warning? "Can you hear it now?" She watched him nod. "What's the person saying?"

JJ closed his eyes, trying to hear it again. He remembered the man's voice, it was deep and loud. "Bo dies tonight…" When he realised what he had just heard, he began to cry. "… Are you gonna die Mama?"

Bo shook her head, lifting him into her arms. "No baby. I'm not gonna die. I promise, I'll never leave you. Okay?" She kissed the side of his head. She knew what the warning was about now, and why she couldn't sleep. Ray was here, and he must've found a way through the barriers. "Lauren!" She called to her slumbering Wife.

Lauren was up with a jump, rubbing her eyes. "What, what's wrong?" She got up from the bed, seeing Bo with JJ in her arms. She could hear him crying. "Bo?" She didn't know what was going on.

"Ray's here! JJ can hear him talking. How is that even possible?" Bo didn't understand any of this right now.

After hearing that, Lauren focused her hearing. She couldn't hear anything. But then again, JJ wasn't an ordinary Werewolf. He was much more powerful than she was. "His Wolf senses are strong. He must be able to hear at a longer range than me. What'd we do?" She was panicking.

Bo took breath, this wasn't how her family ended. She was going to fight until her last breath to protect them, even it meant dying herself. "Call Dyson. Tell him to call Carter and the other Wolves. We need that army of ours more than ever. We need to get JJ somewhere safe" she continued to rock him in her arms.

"If Ray's broken through the barrier, then nowhere outside of this house is safe. He has to stay here with us. No one will protect him better than us Bo. To be honest I don't want him out of my sight, not even for a second" Lauren said.

"Alright. I'll take him back to his room. And I'll wake Tamsin and Kenzi on the way. I need to alert the rest of the Clan too, how am I supposed to do all that?!" Bo didn't know where to begin.

Lauren touched her arm, shushing her. "Bo, breathe!" She told her, "When you wake up Tamsin and Kenzi, tell them to call everyone in the Clan. You, remain with him. Do not leave his side. We can't let Ray get anywhere near him" she touched her son's back, he was sniffling.

Bo was going to make sure that she never left him, "I'd die before I let that happen…" she walked out of the room and down the hall to Tamsin and Kenzi, banging on their doors and telling them that it was an emergency. After that she put JJ back in bed, and turned on his little docking station.

She didn't know if it would help, but she wanted him to hear something other than Ray's evil voice. So she turned on his favourite music, it was mostly show tunes from his favourite cartoons. "… Can you hear the voices now?" She sat beside him.

He shook his head.

"Good…" She sighed in relief. "… It's time for you to get some sleep now buddy. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. I won't leave; I promise you" she laid with him, letting him cuddle her waist as he dropped off fast.

Minutes later, and Lauren entered the room with her Wife's weapons and a change of clothes for her. She couldn't do any fighting in her pjs. "Go and change. I'll stay with him" she whispered, nodding to JJ's bathroom.

Bo got up gently, trotting off to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. When she exited, Lauren was sitting beside their son, playing with his hair. "Is Dyson on his way?" She asked.

Lauren nodded, "Along with Carter and the two Wolf Packs. We can beat him Bo. He may have the numbers, but we've _definitely_ got more strength…" She stood from the bed, approaching her. "… But you don't intend on letting me fight with you, do you?" She could tell.

"I can't risk anything happening to you Lauren…" Bo sighed, "… I don't care if I die. But JJ needs someone to stay with him. And as much as I'd love for the three of us to stay together; I can't shy away from this fight. I'm not just fighting for you and JJ; I'm fighting for my Father's legacy" she couldn't back down.

Not now.

"I know…" Lauren said. "… And you might not care if you die; but I sure as hell do. Which is why this _isn't_ a goodbye. Because you are the fiercest, ruthless, _and_ the strongest person that I've ever met. That's how I know you'll survive this. And make it back to us" she grabbed her face, kissing her hard.

Bo held on, like it was the last she ever got to kiss her. Because even though Lauren had faith in her strength as a warrior. Bo didn't know if she would survive this. And if she didn't, then she wanted to make sure she cherished every last second of this. "I love you" her voice was shaky.

"I love you" Lauren replied, her tears falling. She watched Bo kiss JJ's head, telling him the same thing in his ear as he slept. Then shared one more longing glance with her, before she watched her leave the room. Not knowing if she would ever see her walk back through.

 **Outside – Driveway**

As Bo walked out of the house, she saw her men all around. They were ready to guard the house with their lives. She gave them their orders, then walked over to Dyson who stood with a fully clothed Carter. But his Pack was nowhere to be seen. "Where're the other Wolves?" She asked.

"I sent them to patrol the land…" Carter answered. "… If they see anyone from Ray's band of filthy mutts; they'll take them out before they have a chance to get to your family. These Wolves are skilled hunters Bo; I have complete faith in them"

"For your sake; your faith better not have been misplaced…" Bo realised that she just threatened him, even though he'd done nothing wrong. He didn't have to help them protect JJ, but he was doing it anyway. "… I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge right now" she apologised.

Carter waved a band, not offended. "I understand"

Dyson touched her shoulder, "We're gonna get through this Bo. In fact, I'm gonna head out to patrol with the Wolves. I'll stay in my human form, just in case you need me back here. I'll call you if I find anything" he smiled one last time, then took his car and drove off.

 **Five Blocks Away**

Ray had been walking the streets of Bo's land for a while now, and it disgusted him. It was so cheery, and clean. When it was his, he was going to have to do some major remodelling. Suddenly, he caught a whiff of another wolf. And they weren't one of his men. "Eyes peeled everyone. We have company!"

Before the men around him could even get to their weapons, six wolves jumped out from the bushes all around them. They mauled his men, tearing them to pieces one by one. But when it came time to attack Ray; he held his hands up as the power from his amulet protected him by throwing the Wolves back.

"Poor puppies…" He tutted. "… So Bo has enlisted your pack. That's smart on her part. But six of you won't be enough to stop me. In case you just missed it; I have the power!" His amulet shined blue around his neck as he smiled.

* * *

Dyson was driving passed a few houses when he saw a tall figure in the middle of the road. He brought his car to a stop, turning the engine off.

As he stepped out, he smelt the scent of his visitor. "Lincoln Phillips…" He walked forward with a laugh. "… Didn't you learn anything from our last _one-sided_ altercation?"

He remembered it well. Lincoln thought he was big and clever trying to attack him; but it didn't go his way. And he ended up being beaten black and blue. Dyson spared him, now he was regretting it.

"This won't be like last time, _Thornwood_!" Lincoln roared, shifting his features. Then lunged for his enemy.

The two Wolves fought; slashing, clawing, biting each other as they went. Dyson had come away with less wounds. "This's always been your downfall Lincoln; You're fighting technique is sloppy!"

Lincoln touched his shoulder, feeling the sting of the wounds Dyson's claws had made. "Sloppy or not. I'm not leaving without your head!" He ran for him again.

Only this time, Dyson was ready for him. He ducked and spun around behind him. Grabbing him into a painful headlock. "You should've listened to my warning. Goodbye Lincoln" with that, he sank his teeth into his neck.

Feeding on every last drop of his blood, he needed to heal these wounds. With Lincoln's throat now missing, he died quickly.

Dyson dropped his body to the ground, wiping his mouth. He checked his arm where he had a bite wound and it had faded. Not even leaving a scratch. Instead of leaving him in the street for Ray to find, Dyson picked Lincoln's dead body up and placed him in the back of his car.

One down, now it was time for the rest to fall. Along with Ray. Dyson got back into his car and continued his patrol.

* * *

Bo remained outside with Carter, they were looking over a map of her territory. Trying to anticipate where Ray would come from. There were three ways that he could get to her home. So this was their base. "He'll come down on us with everything he's got. We need to be prepared" she breathed.

Carter gestured to the fifty wolves around them, "We will fight until we're dead. The life of your little boy comes before everything. Even our own lives. We can beat him Bo" he touched her arm gently with a smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" A strained voice emerged from the bushes. "… Carter" he fell to his knees.

Running over, Carter asked Bo for a blanket to cover his friend. "Trevor…" He checked him over, he had claw marks all over him. "… What happened? Who did this to you?" He took the blanket from Bo, covering his friend's naked body.

"Ray…" Trevor shivered. "… We took out his men. But when it came time to take _him_ down; we couldn't. He's wearing some kind of amulet; it was glowing whenever we would go near him. He threw us five feet away with a wave of his hand. Nothing we did, made a difference"

Bo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Did you manage to hurt him at all?" She had to know.

Trevor shook his head, "No. It's like the amulet is protecting him somehow. When we would try to attack, it was almost as if he's a walking force field. He can't be touched by those who mean him harm"

That was when Bo realised, she put a force field around her territory. And now all of a sudden it was gone and Ray somehow had his own person force field protecting him. "I think I know why he's untouchable…" She looked down at the injured wolf. "… My Wife's a Doctor, she can help you. Bring him inside" she told Carter as she ran to the door.

Once inside, she called for Lauren.

Lauren walked downstairs, seeing the commotion. "Put him on the couch. I'll be there in a second…" She walked away with Bo, going into her Wife's office to grab her medical kit. She listened to what Bo told her about Ray's new weapon. And she had an idea of what it could be. "… Certain Shamans and Witchdoctors bless items with specific powers" she said.

"So what kind of power is that amulet blessed with?" Bo told Lauren exactly what Trevor said, and she was hoping for an answer from her. Lauren was the only one capable of telling them.

With a shrug, Lauren sighed. "It could be anything. But since our force field is down, I'm guessing maybe the amulet has the ability to absorb energy. It makes sense, since the force field is now down and he's the one being protected" she picked up her kit, walking back to the living room.

Bo followed her, "Do you have any idea how we can power the amulet down?" She stood next to Lauren as she began to treat Trevor's wounds.

"No, I don't. I'm just a Werewolf. Yeah, I might have a wide knowledge of Fae lore; but something that powerful is most probably ancient. We'd need a Witch, preferably an old one" Lauren stopped working, when she realised who they could ask.

And Bo was right there with her, "Sarah…" She nodded, Artie's Wife was part Witch as well as a teleporter. "… I'll call—" she was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Checking the caller, she saw it was Artie. "Okay, that's weird…" She answered the phone. "… I was _just_ about to call you"

"I know…" Artie laughed on his end. "… Oracle, remember? I saw that you need Sarah's help. But I also saw that what she will have to do will end up hurting her. And I can't let that happen. You understand protecting a loved one more than anyone Bo" he couldn't allow it.

She sighed, "You're right, I do…" She walked away, glancing at Lauren as she treated Trevor. "… It's something I do daily. And the last thing I wanna do, is put Sarah in danger. You know Art, I love her like a Sister. But, if she doesn't help us; then we're all gonna die anyway"

"You know; I knew you'd say that to me. And I swore to myself that I wouldn't make the same decision as my future self. But after hearing the seriousness in your voice, I can't _not_ help save our Clan. We'll be there in minute" he hung up the phone.

And sure enough, by the time Bo placed her phone back into her pocket; Artie and Sarah appeared in flash of green light. "Someone call for a Witch?" She was more than happy to help. Unlike her husband, who was too scared. "What'd you need from me?" She asked Bo.

After hearing that Artie had already foreseen Sarah getting hurt trying to help, Bo didn't want that to happen. She wasn't going to let his vision come true. "Information, that's all…" She said. "… Ray had somehow acquired a powerful amulet, it allowed him to absorb the force field that I placed around the territory—"

"And now he's using it to protect himself…" Sarah could see where she was going. "… I know what amulet it is. And it's very old. I'd say, maybe two or three thousand years. It's the amulet, that absorbs energy. He's only untouchable as long as he's wearing it. Take it off, and he'll be powerless" she said.

"Any ideas on who to do that give that we can't get near him to try?" Bo was hoping she would know.

Sarah shook her head, and was about to tell Bo; No. But then she realised something. "Wait. The boundary you placed around the boarders; they were to block out Fae that meant you and your family harm, right?"

Bo nodded, "That's right"

"Then that's exactly how the amulet works. The energy or power that's absorbed by it, doesn't change into something else. It remains the same. So instead of protecting our territory from him, it's protecting him from _you_. Or anyone that wants to hurt him"

"So you're saying, that if someone he trusts approaches him; then the amulet won't sense them as a threat?" Artie watched his Wife nod. "Do we even know anyone who he trusts, that would be willing to help us?" He asked Bo.

Bo didn't even know where to begin with that, she wasn't exactly in the Barrera's good books. So anyone who was loyal to them wouldn't help her with anything. Luckily, Dyson emerged from the foyer with a smile on his face. "What?"

He walked in, hearing what they said from outside. And he had an idea. "I think I just might have the answer to your question. He's currently dead in the back of my truck" he took them outside to show them Lincoln's corpse in his backseat.

"Umm, am I missing something?" Bo asked. "He's dead! How're we supposed to use him to get close to Ray, if he doesn't have a pulse?!" The one thing that they needed and Dyson had gone and killed him.

This was great.

Sarah also had an idea. "Bo it's okay…" She said. "… I can work with this"

"Work with what? What're you thinking?" Bo was so confused right now.

This plan wasn't safe, and it wasn't conventional. But it was the only way for Sarah to make this plan work. "I can't resurrect him. That would take too long, and power that I don't have. But I _can_ , place someone else's essence inside of him. They would have full control over his body for a few hours. Maybe enough to get close to Ray and take his amulet" she told Bo.

"I'll do it" Dyson said.

Bo shook her head, "No D. I can't let you do that. If anyone is putting Ray down, it's gonna be me. This entire mess is my fault. Maya only came after us because of what I did to her. And Ray is coming after me now, because she's dead. I'm responsible for cleaning up my own messes"

Sarah understood that, "Don't you want to get Lauren's opinion before you do anything?" She knew that she would want Artie's if it was herself.

But that was another problem on its own. Lauren would definitely be against this plan; Bo couldn't risk her Wife going crazy over it. "Not right now. What'd you need to do this transfer?" She asked her.

"Umm, not much. Just a few candles and complete silence" Sarah answered. Spells weren't complicated in the slightest, all it took was concentration.

Dyson had to interrupt them, "Bo, you can't possibly be thinking of doing this. This is too dangerous for you. I know that you feel like it's your fault, and maybe on some level it is. But you have a Wife and a son to come home to. You can't make this decision alone. Talk to Lauren" he said.

"You know how she'll react Dyson" Bo rubbed her tired eyes. She didn't need the headache right before she was doing something this big.

"Yeah I do…" He nodded. "… And I also know how she'll react, if you do this behind her back. If you don't tell her; I will" he wasn't letting her do this alone.

Bo groaned, "You're a real pain in the ass. You know that?" She walked passed him, heading back into the living room. Lauren was finishing up with Trevor. "Lauren?" She called to her. "Can we talk for a second? It's important" she gestured for her Wife to follow her into the office.

Lauren took her latex gloves off, setting them down on Bo's desk. "What's wrong? Is someone else hurt?" She asked.

"Uh, no…" Bo shook her head. "… Not yet. I actually wanted to run something by you…" She took a breath, this was hard. And terrifying, because Lauren was scary when she was mad. "… We have a way to take Ray down, for good. But it requires me to leave"

"The house?" Lauren figured that's what she meant by leaving.

"My body" Bo said.

Lauren raised her eyebrows, "Your body?" Then she realised what Bo meant. And why Sarah was here. "You want to swap bodies with someone?! Are you out of your damn mind?! NO! No fricking way Bo!" She turned around, her anger taking hold.

Bo tried to touch her arm, but Lauren just pushed her away. "It's the only way to take him out Lauren. With his special little necklace, he's untouchable. But if I take the body of someone he trusts, I can get close enough to take the amulet off of him. There's no other way"

"Yes there is! Let someone else do it! You have a family Bo! You can't just do this, not knowing if anything will go wrong. What if you can't be put back into your own body, what if you die in the one that you possess? I can't believe you actually _want_ to do this. It's like you're not even thinking of me and JJ" Lauren couldn't believe her.

But that was wrong. "You and JJ are _all_ I think about!" She yelled. "I think about how I can keep you safe, and how I can stop people from hurting you. This is happening _now_ Lauren. If I _don't_ do this, then Ray won't be stopped and he'll kill us all. Is that what you want?" She asked.

"That's not fair" Lauren kept her tone dry.

Bo decided to go for it, and approach her with a smile. "This is the only plan we have. And what we _don't_ have; is more time to come up with a new one. Right now, I'm more worried about Ray coming here and ripping us all apart. I will do whatever I have to; to keep you and JJ safe"

"What if something goes wrong?" That was Lauren's worst nightmare.

"Nothing's gonna go wrong babe. Sarah is a skilled witch; she can pull this off. I have faith in her. You've gotta let me do this. And I don't wanna leave, without your blessing. Please Lauren, this is our only chance" Bo waited for her to break down, then hugged her.

Lauren held onto her, "Just, _please_ ; come back to me" she whispered in her ear.

Bo pulled away, kissing her softly. "I will…" She said. "… I promise you"

Minutes later and Bo was laying on a bed in one of the guest rooms with Lincoln's dead body laying next to her. Of all the situations she'd been in; this was the creepiest.

Standing by her side, Lauren held her hand. "I hate you for going about it this way…" She said. "… But I love you, for _why_ you're doing it"

"I'm gonna make it back to you. Nothing will stop me. Not even death…" Bo promised her. "… So, since I'm gonna be in the body of a Werewolf; you got any pointers?"

Sarah told her that while inside Lincoln's body, Bo would take his form and also have his powers.

Lauren chuckled, there wasn't really anything she could say. "There's no _'how-to'_ ; my advice? Get angry" she said.

"Get angry? That's all you've got for me?" Bo laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah. Wolves are aggressive. The angrier you get; you more powerful you become. So when you're looking at him; focus on your hatred. And use it" Lauren didn't want her to do this, but it _was_ the only way.

She saw that now.

"You got it Doc" Bo smiled.

Once she gave Sarah the okay, it was time for the spell to begin. But before she did, she just had to make one thing clear to Bo. "Like all plans, this one has its risks. If you die in this body, your soul will pass on to limbo. And although it's possible, I don't have the power to bring you back from there. So, try not to die" she hoped that Bo could get in and out without that happening.

Bo nodded, "Be careful; got it" she summed up her warning.

With that, Sarah began her chanting. Suddenly, the candles around the room ignited, rising higher and higher as she continued to chant. After a few seconds, Bo's eyes closed and her head fell to the side. Lauren held her hand the entire time, her body was still breathing.

Sarah opened her eyes, and when she did the candles extinguished themselves. "It's done…" She checked Lincoln's body. "… Bo? Are you in there?"

Lauren rounded the bed, hoping to see her Wife emerge in her loaned vessel. "Bo? Come on, wake up…" she shook the body gently, until Lincoln's eyes opened. "… Bo? Is that you?" She hoped that she wasn't talking to a zombie.

Bo felt so different, her senses were in overdrive. The room was bright, she could smell anything and everything and she could hear things from far away. "Lauren?" She heard her own voice, and it was deep and masculine. "Holy shit! I'm a dude!" She sat up, looking over her new body.

"She's Bo" Lauren smiled with a breath of relief.

"How'd you feel?" Sarah asked.

Standing from the bed, Bo stretched. "Weird…" She replied. "… But I'm good. I feel okay. So, I guess this means that it's time to find Ray. How long do I have in this body?" She asked Sarah.

Sarah shrugged, "Hard to tell. But given the condition of it…" She gestured to the bite wound on Bo's neck and the slashes on her arms. "… I'd say about three hours; four, max. Just do what you need to do, and get it out of there"

"She's right Bo. If you get the amulet, but don't have time to deliver a killing blow; then leave it. Just take the amulet and run like hell. Understand?" Lauren was serious.

Bo saluted her, "Yes, I understand. No time like the present. I'll be back well before the three hours are up. I promise" she winked at Lauren, then left the house.

 **Across The Territory – Later**

Ray had been walking, but he kept going around in circles. Bo's scent was everywhere; he couldn't get an exact lock on it. Then suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from behind him. "Lincoln?" He turned around, seeing his friend approaching him. And he was wounded. "Who?"

Bo couldn't believe that she was this close to him and Ray had no idea. Clearly, she had to play the part. "I had a run in with Dyson…" She said, remaining calm. "… He got me pretty good. But I gave him just as good back"

"Is he dead?" Ray asked.

"No. He ran off before I could finish him. I thought I'd check in with you before I went after him. Are you lost?" She asked him.

Ray huffed, "Among other things. I've passed by that damn tree five times!" He pointed at the large maple tree in the middle of the grass to his left. "No matter which direction I take; I keep coming out at the same end"

Bo couldn't keep her eyes off of the amulet, it was flickering as she got closer. Maybe it knew that she meant him harm. But it wasn't protecting him. Now was her chance. "I think there's something wrong with the amulet, here let me…" She grabbed it, giving a firm tug. But it only loosened a little. "… Well, shit!"

That was when Ray realised, the bite that Lincoln had on his neck was a kill wound. He knew because he'd done the same to other victims. Which meant that this person, wasn't Lincoln. "Who are you?" He grabbed his friend's arm, but he wasn't letting go.

"What's the matter Ray? Don't recognise your mortal enemy?" Bo smirked.

"McCorrigan!" He hissed, holding onto her hand tighter. "You sneaky little bitch!" He made a move to pull her away, but as long as she had hold of the amulet, he couldn't use the power it housed. "You're in a dead man's body Bo. You can't win" he laughed.

Bo felt the anger inside of her build, until it came alive. Her eyes changed into that of a Wolf. And she felt her teeth extend. "Wanna bet?" She tugged at the amulet again, this time with all of the strength she could muster. "I won't let you hurt my family. This ends now!"

"Couldn't agree with you more!" If Ray was going to lose his protection, then he wasn't going to be the only one with something to lose. Just as the chain of the amulet broke from the back of his neck, he plunged his hand into her chest. Hearing Lincoln's dead body groan painfully.

Ray pulled his hand back, bringing Lincoln's heart with him. And if this body died, then Bo died with it. He knew all about this kind of magic. Before he could even bask in his victory, he heard the snapping of a twig behind him, and then all he saw was blackness.

Dyson had been running over when he saw was happened, so as Ray let Lincoln's body go; he snuck up behind him and knocked the bastards head off of his shoulders. His decapitated corpse falling to the side, twitching after the shock.

"Bo!" He knelt down, seeing the damage. There was no way out of this one. Lincoln's heart had been removed. And that meant that Bo was now lost. "No…" He began to cry. "… You promised" he didn't know what he was going to tell Lauren.

She was going to be devastated.

Dyson held his tears back, lifting the body over his shoulder and started walking towards the house. This was not the ending that he'd imagined.

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0 – Later**

Lauren hadn't left the bed, she wanted to stay as close to Bo's body as she could. Even though, her Wife wasn't in there right now. But she would be again, they just had to wait for her. She heard her brother's voice from up here, he sounded sad. That wasn't good.

She left the room, walking downstairs. She only got halfway when she saw the body and Dyson's feet. "No…" She shook her head, falling to sit on the stairs. "… No, she can't be!" She felt like she couldn't breathe. "She promised me!" She covered her face, crying uncontrollably.

Dyson ran to her, holding her as she continued to cry. "I'm so sorry" he held her close.

Sarah and Artie watched on, "I don't suppose you foresee a way out of this one?" She hoped he would say yes, but if he had then he would've said something already.

"No. Because there isn't one" he replied.

 **Two Hours Later**

Kenzi and Tamsin had returned from sweeping the streets, and it seemed as though they'd walked right into an emotional mine field. Everyone was crying, or on the verge of tears. "What's going on?" she asked, "Where's Bo?" she walked into her sister's office, finding it empty. "Bo?" she checked the first floor.

That was when Dyson came downstairs, his eyes still red from crying. He locked eyes with Kenzi and in that moment he knew that he didn't have the heart to say the words. But it didn't matter, because she began to cry anyway. She already knew.

"No…" Kenzi shook her head in disbelief. "… Please…" she begged. "… Please don't say it" she couldn't hear it.

Dyson stood forward, summoning his courage. "We had a plan. Bo took the ultimate risk; and she lost. I'm so sorry Kenz" he went to hug her but she pushed him away in anger.

"Where's Lauren?" Kenzi asked. When Dyson told her that she was in JJ's bedroom, Kenzi ran upstairs and entered her nephew's room. Seeing her distraught sister-in-law sitting with JJ asleep in her arms. "Is it true?" she had to hear it from her.

When Lauren looked at her, the look in her eyes said it all. "We lost her Kenz…" she sniffled. "… She's gone. He woke up after Dyson told me. I couldn't let him see what happened" she kept seeing the confused look on her son's face when he was stood at the top of the stairs. Wondering why his Mother was crying.

"You didn't tell him?" Kenzi sat next to her, grabbing her free hand and holding it tight. They had both lost Bo, they were the only people that loved her as much as each other.

"How could i?" Lauren frowned, her tears forming in her eyes once more. "He's five years old Kenzi. How is he supposed to understand any of this? How do I tell him that his Mom's gone, and she's not coming back?" so many questions.

Kenzi didn't believe that thought, "That's crap Lauren…" she said. "… We're Fae! This isn't new ground in our world. We can do things that no one else can. And we're gonna bring her back" she was determined.

Lauren wanted to share that hope too, but after talking to Sarah she was having a hard time with the notion of bringing her Wife back. "I already talked to Sarah. She said it's possible for souls to be brought back from the afterlife. But it takes years to find that _one_ soul out of a billion others that've already passed on"

"Okay, I love Sarah. Really, I do. But she's not the only Witch in the world. We can get a second opinion. From someone older, more powerful. We can't just give up on her" Kenzi refused to let it go.

"I know. And I'm not saying that we're going to. I just think we need this night to mourn" Lauren breathed.

Kenzi stood from the bed, shaking her head. "I won't mourn someone who's not gonna stay dead for long. Bo spent her entire life, protecting everyone else. Doing the impossible to keep her family from something like _this_. Now it's our turn. And I'm not letting her down" she left the room without another word.

She was going to bring Bo back; even if it killed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Wowza! What's Kenzi gonna do. I hadn't really written much of an ark for her in this story, and I must apologise to all the Kenzi fans, because I love her too. She was the only thing on the show that made watching it bearable sometimes. Especially Season 4. LOL.**

 **So, the next Chapter will read into that. Kenzi is going to delve into some dark places and that's all I'm going to say. The next chapter will be the last. Let me know what you thought, much love xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay folks. Last one, it's been fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Legacy**

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0 - Eight Months Later**

The days after didn't get any easier, for any of them. Especially for JJ. He asked for Bo constantly, but Lauren didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. So she decided to bend it slightly and tell him a version of the truth instead.

Sarah performed a spell on Bo's original body not long after they found out about her death. It was a spell that would preserve it, until the time came where they could place Bo's soul back into her body. She wouldn't age, she wouldn't decompose, she would remain as she was.

So Lauren put that to use, and had her body moved to one of the guest rooms. She hooked her up to a heart monitor, and it was baffling. Even without a soul to live inside her body, Bo's heart still continued to beat normally. She was breathing normally too.

Leaving her like this, meant that JJ could still see her and talk to her whenever he wanted. He also sang to her every day. Telling her that Bo told him to do it whenever anyone of them got sick. That made Lauren laugh; that was _so_ Bo.

Days turned into weeks, then into months until eight of them had passed. Lauren thought that it was endless; that she wouldn't have her Wife back again. But that all changed, when Kenzi found something that could bring Bo's soul back from the afterlife.

Kenzi was down in the kitchen, with Sarah, Dyson and Tamsin at her side. "It's been eight long months of searching. Now I've finally found the spell you can use to bring Bo back. So what're you waiting for? Do it!" she handed the spell book to Sarah.

Only, as Sarah was looking through it; she noticed that this was impossible for her. "Kenzi, I can't perform any of these spells. This is Dark magic…" she said. "… I don't practice this. Nor would I want to. Dark magic forces you to draw from evil places. I won't do it, I'm sorry"

"Excuse me?" Kenzi's eyes flashed blue in anger as she began to take a step towards her.

Tamsin held her back, "Kenz! Snap out of it! You heard her, this is too dangerous. And Bo wouldn't want you to do this either. Look at you; you're losing it" she was really worried about her, had been for months now.

"Of course I'm losing it!" Kenzi backed up out of Tamsin's reach. "My Sister is probably going through hell! She's trapped in another dimension. How'd you know she's not being tortured, or worse?" she was losing her mind.

"It doesn't work like that Kenzi…" Sarah said. "… Wherever Bo's soul is; she's not in any pain" That much she knew.

Kenzi smacked her hand down onto the kitchen table, "SO THEN WHERE IS SHE?!" she was just getting sick of not hearing Bo's voice, or seeing her smile. With their Parent's dead, Bo was all she had left.

Suddenly, they all turned to the left. Seeing Lauren walking into the kitchen with JJ in her arms. "No please, don't stop on our account. It's not like we couldn't hear you from upstairs" she took him straight to the table, sitting him down and preparing his lunch.

"We're sorry Lauren; we were just leaving. Right Kenz?" Tamsin looked at her friend.

Kenzi didn't want to say anything else in front of her nephew, he was too young for this. "Yeah, right…" she nodded. "… I'll uh, be back later" she made a move to leave through the back door, but JJ called her back.

"Where're you going Aunt Kenzi?" he asked, "You promised we'd go to the park today" he was really looking forward to it.

Seeing the hurt look on his face made Kenzi want to punch herself. "I know buddy…" she walked up to him, smiling. "… But something really important has come up, and I don't think I'm gonna be able to now. You understand, right?"

JJ nodded with a pout. "Yeah"

Dyson ruffled his hair, "Don't worry champ; Aunt Kenzi might be busy today but I'm not. We can head over to the park after you've finished your lunch okay?" he winked at him, seeing his smile return. All was right in the world.

Kenzi kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later bud" she quickly slipped out the back door.

After everyone cleared out, Lauren was left with Dyson and JJ. She quickly whipped up a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for her little boy. "There you go sweetie. No crusts, just the way Mama makes it" she kissed his head.

"Thank you" JJ started eating his lunch.

Dyson could see that Lauren was forcing herself to smile, and he hated seeing her sister like this. "Hey champ, why don't you go and eat your lunch in front of the tv. I need to talk to Mommy…" he picked him up and placed him on the ground, giving him his plate and watching him walk off. "… Lauren? Please talk to me"

Lauren wiped some dishes, placing them to one side. "About what? How my Wife is in a coma because her soul has passed onto another dimension? Or how my Sister-in-law is slowly going insane trying to bring Bo back? Which topic would you like to discuss first?" She turned around, facing him.

"Kenzi will be fine…" Dyson said. "… She just needs time"

"No!" Lauren looked at him. "She needs Bo! _I_ need Bo…" She started to cry again. "… It's been eight months Dyson. I can't eat, or sleep. I'm trying to be strong for him…" She glanced over to the living room where her son was sitting on the couch. "… I don't know how much longer I can keep it up"

Dyson brought her into a hug, holding her as she cried. "We're gonna bring her back Lauren. This _isn't_ permanent. I promise"

That was a word that Lauren was getting really sick of hearing. She pulled back from her brother, wiping her tears. "I wouldn't if I were you brother…" She said. "… Promises have a habit of being broken around here" she walked away, going to the living room to sit with her son.

She rarely left his side these days.

 **Unknown Location – Later**

Kenzi was running out of options, no one was willing to help her with this. Of course, she knew that their situation was difficult. Summoning a spirit from the dead, wasn't easy in the slightest. But there was someone that Kenzi knew of who could help her with this problem. Only, they were dangerous.

Her Father would tell her stories about the Norns of the Fae world. They were a group of women with an ultimate power. They had the ability to grant you any wish of your choosing, but you had to offer them something in return. And the price was always high.

And even though Kenzi knew that, she still didn't turn back.

Her contacts had brought her to a cabin in the middle of the Forrest. It had a huge oak tree built into the back. She knew that trees were sacred to a Norn, but she didn't expect this. Kenzi climbed onto the porch, taking a deep breath before she knocked on the door.

"State your business" someone said from behind the door.

"I wish to make a trade…" Kenzi answered. "… Please, I'm desperate" she couldn't leave here empty handed.

The door opened with a painful creak, and an old woman came into view. She clothes were pretty much long rags and her hair was a mess. "Desperation is my specialty…" She smiled, "… Do come in" she let her inside.

Kenzi walked inside, the fire was crackling in the corner. That was when Kenzi saw the massive tree, rooted in the middle of the room. "Nice décor…" She spoke politely. "… Very woodland chic" she was so nervous right now.

"You use your humour to hide your pain…" The Norn watched how she smiled anxiously. There was more to this girl. "… I presume that your pain is what led you to me. Not many people visit me anymore. Especially given that they know the price for my help. Do you?"

"You will grant me a wish…" Kenzi said. "… In exchange for something valuable to me. So is this the part where you rub your magic lamp; or in your case; tree?" She glanced at the rotting plants scattered around her.

The Norn laughed, "You must be desperate if you're eager to get this over with. Do you even know what it is that you value most? Because I can tell you it's probably _not_ what you're thinking in your head. People always think they know, when really; they have _no_ clue"

Kenzi was sick of this game. "Look, are you gonna help me or not? Because if you're just gonna keep spouting all this crap; then I'll bounce and take my business elsewhere. Just let me worry about what I'm giving up, cool?" She knew full well the terms of this deal.

The way that young Fae spoke in these times, baffled the Norn. That was one of the reasons she secluded herself in these woods. " _Cool_ …" She repeated her phrase. "… What do you wish?" She asked.

This was it.

"My Sister, Bo; her spirit passed on. And now her soul resides somewhere in limbo. I want _you_ , to put her back into her true body. It waits for her in perfect condition. Can you do it?" Kenzi asked.

"You want me to summon a soul from the beyond? Resurrection is the most expensive service that I can offer. But yes, I can do it. I have the power to grant you any wish of your choosing; if I so see fit. The price will be steep" The Norn told her.

Kenzi approached her, "Whatever you want; hair, blood, a gift card for a salon…" her hair was atrocious. "… Just take what you need" she was so close; she was going to get her sister back. She didn't need anyone's help.

"You just made this very easy for me…" The Norn got close to her, "… There are two qualities that you value most; your Succubus abilities, and your immortality. Both of equal value. For this payment; I require them _both_!" She slapped her palm onto Kenzi's chest, it glowing a pale purple.

Before she could even try to fight her, Kenzi felt her strength fade. She didn't think that this would be what she's have to give up. But if this was the price she had to pay to get Bo back, then this's the way it had to be.

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0**

Bo's eyes snapped open.

She found herself starring at a ceiling, breathing in and out. The last thing she remembered, was grabbing the amulet from Ray's neck while she was in Lincoln's body. And then nothing. She got up slowly, although it didn't help. Her head was fuzzy.

Looking down at her hands, she knew that she was back in her own body. That must've meant the plan worked. Ray was gone and her family was safe. But that didn't explain why she had wires strapped to her chest. When she focused her hearing, she heard the beeping of the heart monitor beside her.

Did something happen to her? She honestly didn't remember anything. She had to get to Lauren. Bo stood from the bed, her legs felt like jelly but she managed to stand with the support of the table beside her. She removed the wires of the machine, throwing them to the side.

When she walked in the hallway, she passed her bedroom and found no one there. Then she checked her son's room, and it was empty also. It took her almost ten minutes to get downstairs without hurting herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from her office.

"Dyson? Did JJ forget some—" Lauren dropped the glass she was holding, hearing it smash on the floor. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Bo?"

Bo smiled tiredly, "Hi"

"I don't understand…" Lauren shook her head, "… What happened? How're you awake?" She was so confused right now.

"Umm, I dunno. How long have I been out? Just the night?" Bo asked.

That was when Lauren realised that Bo clearly didn't know what was going on, "Bo, it's been eight months" she said.

Bo's jaw dropped, "What?!" She couldn't believe this. "Eight months? No, that can't be. Are you sure it's been eight months? Maybe you've counted wrong" she knew that wasn't possible, but she was just so in shock right now.

"Believe me, I wish I was…" Lauren moved closer to her, checking to see if she was really there, "… I've missed you so much" she breathed, with tears in her eyes. In that second, she brought her in for a passionate kiss. She'd been waiting for this for eight months.

Suddenly, they were interrupted when the front door opened. Dyson walked in with JJ sitting on top of his shoulders. He almost dropped him when he saw Bo standing by the stairs with Lauren. Luckily, he didn't. "Holy shit!"

JJ made a noise, "Mommy; Uncle Dyson said a bad word!" He made his Uncle put him down, and when he was on his feet he ran straight to Bo. "Are you feeling better Mama?" He hugged her legs.

Bo didn't really have the strength, but she lifted him up anyway. Kissing him all over and breathing him in. "Yeah baby, I'm feeling a lot better. I've missed you buddy" she cried, holding him tight.

"I missed you too…" JJ wrapped his arms around her neck, "… Did you hear me singing to you? Like you told me to, remember?"

Since Bo's soul wasn't in her body, she didn't hear anything. All she remembered was seeing nothing, just black. It was like she was frozen in that spot all this time. But to make him feel special, she lied and said yes anyway, anything to make him smile. "Of course I heard you. Why'd you think I'm awake? _You_ made me better" she kissed his cheek.

It was an hour later before Bo was back to feeling normal, or at least the closest thing to that. She'd had something to eat, and drink. Now she sat with Lauren on the couch with JJ and Dyson on the floor playing with some toys.

"So, what's the afterlife like? Any horror stories?" Lauren didn't know if it was actually bad, Bo wasn't saying much. But the last thing she wanted was for Bo to close herself off. It could mean something bad.

Bo just shook her head, "Nope. To be honest, I don't remember anything. Last I saw; I was pulling the amulet from Ray's neck. And then I felt a sharp pain in my heart. After that, it was just darkness. Then I woke up in bed, hooked up to a bunch of medical machines" she turned to her Wife.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Lauren smiled sheepishly. "… Sarah cast a spell so that your body wouldn't start to decompose. And I had to make sure that your vitals were okay. Which they were. We didn't know how long you'd remain that way, it was the safer option"

"Lauren, it's okay. You guys must've been going out of your minds these past few months. And I love you all for bringing me back. Thank you" Bo held her hand, she was so grateful.

But that was when Lauren had to tell her otherwise. "Bo, we didn't bring you back…" She said. "… We've been searching for a way for months, and we've come up with nothing. Kenzi found a way, but it was through Dark magic. Sarah refused to do the spell that she found, it was too dangerous" she wasn't going to lie to her.

Bo understood that, she knew all about Dark magic and how it was very risky. But she also knew how Kenzi was, and what she would be like if Bo was gone for too long. There was a reason her Father made her promise to keep a close eye on her little sister. "And Kenzi just let it go, without a fight?"

"Not exactly…" Lauren sighed, "… She's been very distant lately. Staying out at all hours of the night, making connections with the shadiest Fae around. And then when Sarah refused to do the spell; she snapped. Tamsin had to intervene" she explained.

That was Kenzi. She was a hot head.

"So, if you didn't bring me back; then who did?" Bo didn't get an answer from her Wife. "And where's Kenzi now?" Still nothing. "We have to find her Lauren. I have a really bad feeling about this" she was panicking.

That was when Kenzi stepped into the room, "You won't have to look very far…" She saw her sister on the couch, she was alive. "… You have _no_ idea how good it is to see you right now" she breathed with a smile.

Bo got up and quickly enveloped her sister in a tight hug. "Thank god. I thought you'd gone and done something stupid" she was really scared there for a second.

"Moi? Not on your life" Kenzi didn't want to let go. But from over Bo's shoulder, she saw Dyson and Lauren sniffing the air. This was the problem. Bo wouldn't be able to tell. But they obviously could, and they looked straight at her with wide eyes as they realised what they were smelling.

Lauren couldn't believe what she was sensing. Kenzi's scent wasn't that of a Succubus anymore. It was a Human scent. And it was no coincidence that she had come home Human, and Bo had woken up an hour before. What had she done?

An hour passed, and news of Bo's recovery had spread around the land. Everyone was celebrating the demise of the Barreras as well as Bo's return. Bo was still tired from her soul swap, so she and JJ were napping upstairs like they always did.

While they were safe and sound upstairs, Dyson and Lauren pulled Kenzi into Bo's office. "What the hell did you do Kenz?" She asked her.

Kenzi rubbed her face, ever since she'd become human she was really feeling tired. How did they put up with this all day? "I did what I had to do, to bring _my_ sister back. It's not like the rest of you were pulling your weight!" She was still angry about that.

"You're right, we weren't. But _this_ , is exactly why! There is no easy shortcut when it comes to bringing someone back from the dead. We wanted to find another way; a safer way" Dyson said.

"Yeah well, your _'safer way'_ was taking too damn long for my liking. Something had to be done, so I did it" Kenzi wasn't going to apologise. She saved her sister, from whatever hell she endured over on the other side.

Lauren stepped forward, "And I'll ask you again…" She was serious. "… _What_ , did you do?" She wanted an answer.

Kenzi knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer, they'd find out eventually. "I traded with a Norn…" She saw their faces, they weren't happy. "… I asked her to place Bo's soul back in her body. And she agreed, on the promise that I'd let her take what I value most. Which was my powers and my immortality. I'm mortal now" she said it like it was no big deal.

Turning away, Dyson had to take a minute. "I can't believe you would do something so reckless. If Bo finds out what you did. She'll go crazy!" He knew that for a fact.

"What's the big deal? I'm alive; Bo's alive. So I don't have my Faeness anymore, big whoop! What good has it ever really done me anyway?" Kenzi was trying to think of this in another way. Maybe this would be a good experience for her.

"Are you hearing yourself right now?" Lauren asked her. "You were born Fae, Kenzi. It's all you've ever known. So if you've got some insane notion in your head that this's gonna be easy to move on from; forget it! You're gonna be miserable" she knew Kenzi.

Kenzi folded her arms, "And why would I be miserable? I'm still here aren't I?"

Lauren groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. This was the problem with McCorrigan women, they were so damn stubborn. "For now…" She said. If she had to hit her where it hurt to make her see what a horrible mistake she'd made, then that's what she was going to do. "… But the thing about humans Kenz? Their lives are short"

The thing was, Kenzi knew all that. She'd cried about it on the way back home. But she still didn't regret her decision. She welled up, "I had to save her Lauren…" She cried. "… She's all I have left" she covered her face with her hands.

Feeling awful, Lauren hugged her. "You've got us too Kenzi. Me, JJ, Tamsin and Dyson. We're all here for you. Don't worry…" She shushed her. "… We're gonna make the Norn fix this. But first, I need you tell me _which_ Norn you saw. Can you do that for me?" She felt her nod. "D? Get the map"

Dyson went to Bo's bookcase, they had a map of all of the territories. Of all the clans that resided here. He placed it on the desk, spreading it out. "There are only two Norn's left. Where did you meet with her?"

Kenzi looked over their map. Seeing the place, she went. "There…" She placed a finger on the spot of the map. "… Lakewood Forrest. She has a cabin out there, built around her sacred tree" she explained.

Lauren looked at the map they were using, then started laughing. Dyson and Kenzi had to ask her what was so funny. "You know what Kenz? Today might just be your lucky day…" She had a plan. And it would work. Providing that the Norn played nice. "… Leave this with me" she rolled up the map, and then went to the bookcase to find what she needed.

"Leave what with you? What did you just find out?" Kenzi asked.

"Trust me okay. By the time I get home, you'll be a Succubus again…" Lauren realised maybe she was being overly confident. "… Hopefully" she added. Then found the paper she was looking for.

Dyson didn't know what she was doing, but he wasn't going to stay here. "I'm coming with you…" He held his hand up when his sister tried to stop him. "… Not taking no for an answer. I'll drive" he smiled, walking out of the room.

Lauren grabbed everything she needed, then noticed the look on Kenzi's face. She knew what she was thinking. "She won't know Kenz…" She referred to Bo. "… With me and Dyson, it's different. We can smell the change in you. Bo can't. Just act natural. Don't worry, it'll all be okay" she touched her arm gently, then left.

Kenzi really hoped she was right.

 **The Norn's Cabin – Later**

Lauren and Dyson pulled up just outside of the cabin, they hated the smell of this place. It smelt like damp and rotting mould. Going to the door, they knocked on it gently. When the Norn answered the door, she smiled at them.

"Three visitors in one day?" She chuckled. "I haven't been this popular in centuries…" she let them inside. "… State your business. What do you wish?" she got right down to it.

Dyson laughed, "Not so fast Norn…" he said. "… We're not here to make any deal with you. Sorry to disappoint you. But I believe my sister had the floor. Lauren?" he gestured to their surroundings, "Go ahead"

"Are you aware that you're living on Land owned by a Clan?" Lauren asked the Norn, seeing her expression turn confused. "I'm gonna take that as a No. So, how about I fill you in really quick?" she took out her forms. "Here, is the deed of ownership to this land. Which means, you've been dealing business without our Leader's permission"

The Norn took the form, she had no idea. Or maybe she did, she remembered signing something along time ago. But she made a deal with the Clan leader. He allowed her to do whatever she wanted in exchange for a free wish. "This means nothing. The owner and I have a centuries old arrangement"

Lauren shook her head, "Not anymore you don't…" she said. "… See, the old owner of this land; David Franklin. Signed away his ownership when he sold it to _our_ Clan about fifteen years ago. We paid him a pretty penny for it too" she saw the papers earlier, it was expensive.

"Why don't we skip to the part where you tell me what it'll take to get rid of you?" The Norn was getting tired of this.

"Get rid of me?" Lauren laughed. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. You're in violation of our Clan's Laws. In Fae terms; you're an illegal squatter. And we're gonna have to ask you to vacate the property" she had her right where she wanted her.

The Norn turned angry, "I remain with my sacred tree at all times. It's the source of my Power. Without it I will surely die. There must be something I can do" she was desperate now.

"Well; I'm not without empathy…" Lauren smiled softly. "… I _may_ be persuaded to let this slide for you. Providing you give me something in return for my kindness…" she waited for the Norn to ask her what she wanted, and then she did. "… A young Succubus visited you earlier. And she left, as a Human"

That was when the Norn realised, this was to do with that annoying girl that came here earlier. "Ah, I see now. You know that Succubus don't you? Or, should I say _Ex_ -Succubus? I granted her wish and accepted payment, I didn't violate any rules" she said.

"Oh, but you did. Because you made the deal, within the bounds of this territory. And as I've already shown you; you have no right without permission. So, technically; every deal that you've made since we bought the land is null in void. We _can,_ order you to return what you took from each and every one of your clients from the last fifteen years!"

Lauren circled her, "I can't imagine that'd be good for business. You may well lose everything…" she whispered in the old woman's ear. "… _Unless_ , you do this one favour for me. I want what you took from her. Give it to me, and we'll leave and you'll never hear from us again" she offered it to her.

"You expect me to be bullied into this?" The Norn challenged her.

"Yeah, actually I do…" Lauren nodded. "… Because if you don't; I have a construction team on standby and the first thing they've been ordered to tear down; is your precious little tree! Give me what I want!" she ordered.

Dyson just folded his arms, "The deal sounds fair to me Norn. Do us this favour, and we'll return it by letting you live in peace. It's a small price to pay when you really think about it"

The Norn could only agree to the terms; she wasn't in the habit of handing out refunds. But she didn't have much of a choice at this point. If she didn't, then her legacy would be destroyed. One vial in exchange to the keep the millions of treasures she'd acquired over the millennia was nothing.

"Alright. You have yourself a deal" she walked away to her little closet, finding the small bottle of purple coloured essence that she'd bottled up after the young girl left. She handed it to Lauren, telling her to get out.

And Lauren gladly obliged. She and Dyson walked back to the car. "I'm shaking!" she had to calm herself down. She couldn't believe that she just pulled that off. "I thought for sure she was gonna melt me or something" she breathed deeply.

Dyson just laughed. "That's not exactly what Norn's do. Besides, you did amazing in there! Seriously. You know, if Bo ever steps down from her throne you'd make an _excellent_ Leader. I was scared for that old crone" he'd never seen Lauren so serious before.

"Me, a leader? No. Being the Wife of one is enough for me. I mean, look how much Bo's tactics have rubbed off on me. Come on, let's head back" She got into the car, the two wolves driving off to their home.

 **McCorrigan Household 2.0 – Later**

By the time that Lauren and Dyson got back, Tamsin had shown up to the house. And she was a little confused as to what she'd missed. Apparently Bo was back, and now Kenzi was human. She didn't even realise she was gone that long. "Please tell me you have a way to fix this? You can't be Human Kenz, it's not who you are"

That was where Lauren came in, "You're right it's not. And she won't be staying that way, not after we crack this open" she held up the vial of the purple essence.

"Holy crap, you actually did it?" Kenzi was shocked. "What the hell did you say to her to make her give it up? Oh no, did _you_ trade with her for it. Because if you did then you can turn right back around and get a refund" she didn't want anyone sacrifices anything for her.

This was her own mistake.

Dyson shook his head, "She didn't. And neither did I. It turns out, that we own the land that the Norn lives on. So technically, we have a say over all the deals she makes. Lauren made her give your essence back in exchange to keep her land. Believe me, she didn't give it up easy"

"Wow, go you" Tamsin playfully nudged Lauren's arm. She continued to surprise her.

"Thanks…" Lauren smiled. "… Now, would you like to do the honours? Preferably _before_ Bo wakes up and comes downstairs" she handed the vial to her.

Kenzi took it, giving it a quick look. She didn't expect it to look like this. "I really hope this won't hurt…" She pulled the cork out of the vial, watching as the purple essence rose from the vial. Until finally, it made Kenzi breathe it in. Much like how she would feed on chi. "… Shit!" She coughed.

Lauren rubbed her back, "Are you okay?" She didn't know if it was normal.

After she took a minute to breathe, Kenzi lifted her head showing everyone her neon blue eyes, "Oh I'm better than okay honey! I got my mojo back! Thank you!" She jumped on Lauren, hugging her tight. If it wasn't for her, she would've had to live as a human for God knows how long.

"That's what Family's for" Lauren hugged her back.

 **Next Day**

When Lauren had woken up, she found the bed empty. Going to JJ's room she found him fast asleep. Along with Kenzi who was in her own room, also out for the count. There was no way that they could tell Bo about what she did, even though it was noble.

Bo wouldn't see it like that, she would just see it as Kenzi doing an impulsive thing. In Bo's eyes, her life wasn't more important than Kenzi remaining who she was. So they were going to keep it between them.

She walked downstairs, finally finding Bo in the kitchen making what smelt like a grilled cheese sandwich. "Couldn't sleep?" Lauren stood next to her Wife as she continued to cook.

"Nope. Too hungry. I feel like I'm still trying to catch up on the last eight months. I still can't believe I was gone for that long. I honestly don't know how you did it. If our roles were reversed, I know for a fact that I'd be a mess without you" Bo admired Lauren's strength.

It was one of the reasons she fell for her in the first place.

"Believe me, I wasn't a cool headed as you think. For the first few months, all I did was cry. I couldn't sleep without you next to me. Sometimes I would climb into bed with you just be near you, even though you couldn't hear or feel me. Plus, I had to be strong for JJ too. He doesn't know the truth" Lauren could never tell him; he was too young to understand.

"Probably better that way…" Bo understood that. "… But it's over now. I'm back, we're not facing certain death anymore, and Ray is gone for good..." They could breathe easy now. Before Bo could kiss her, she heard a noise from their left, JJ was standing by the doorway, rubbing his eyes. "… Hey buddy, you're just in time for breakfast!"

He ran over, trying to reach up to the table but he was too short. Lauren lifted him and sat him on the edge of the counter. "Can I have double cheese?" He loved that.

Bo pinched his cheek, "You can have anything you want buddy. And what about Mommy? What is she in the mood for?" she asked her.

"Nothing that you're cooking, that's for sure" Lauren gave her a subtle wink. It had been eight months since she'd had anything remotely close to intimacy. And even though Bo was the Succubus in the relationship. Lauren was the animal, she needed it just as much. Sometimes more.

"Umm…" Bo was taken back by that. "… I think I might have something better for you. Hey sweetie, why don't you eat your breakfast and Aunt Kenzi will take you to the Park. Does that sound good?" she asked him.

JJ nodded, any excuse to go to the park.

After he was done with his meal, Bo took him upstairs to get dressed. She left him to use the bathroom then woke Kenzi up. "Hey! You've gotta take JJ to the park. Like, now!" she told her.

Kenzi groaned, still half asleep. "Why now? I'll take him later, what's the hurry?" she fell back onto her pillow.

"Kenz, this important. I'm not asking you as a sister; I'm asking you Succubus to Succubus. I don't have to tell you what that's code for, do I?" Bo knew that Kenzi would catch on.

And she did, loud and clear. Kenzi sat up, rubbing her eyes. "No, you certainly do not. Say no more babe, I'll just throw some threads on and the little man and I will be out of your hair. But, just so I know; how long do you need?"

Bo wanted to say eight months, but that was ridiculous, even for her. "A couple hours. I can't really give you a specific time. But seriously, can you hurry because he's almost done using the bathroom?" she really needed this.

Not twenty minutes later, and Kenzi had left the house with JJ. Bo checked herself out in the mirror before going to find Lauren downstairs. She wondered if being dead would have changed her, or altered her in any way. But there was no way she could find that out just by looking in the mirror.

She also worried a little that being dead for such a long time weakened her Succubus urges. They felt strong now. But the way Lauren hinted at it in the kitchen meant that she'd been feeling that way for a while now. Bo could normally pick something like that up.

Maybe she just needed extra time to adjust.

Yeah, that's all it was.

Bo walked downstairs, going back to the kitchen but Lauren wasn't there. "Really? Hide and Seek?" she checked the living room, finding no blonde. Then she went to her office, stepping inside and seeing her Wife sitting on the edge of her desk. "Found you" she closed the doors behind her.

"I wasn't hiding…" Lauren said with a smirk. "… I just figured, out of all of the rooms in the house; this is one that we don't use that often. It's time we mixed it up a little. Wouldn't you agree?" she watched Bo start to remove her clothes. She was eager.

"Wholeheartedly…" Bo crashed into her, kissing her hard. "… Eight months. Might as well have been forever" she had to weigh the things that had happened. For her it had only been a day, but for Lauren it had been longer. And Bo hated that.

Lauren didn't want her to feel guilty, it wasn't her fault that she wasn't there. "Hey? Look at me…" she held her face, lifting it. "… What you did, was nothing short of a miracle. You saved us Bo, our Family, our Clan _and_ our town. Yes, you paid the price for it. But you're here now…" she leaned into her. "… We're together. You're not alone anymore"

"I was never alone Lauren…" Bo said, shaking her head. That was one thing that she never thought about herself. "… Not as long as I had you"

"Well, you've got me" Lauren smiled.

Bo loved this little exchange they were having, even though they were supposed to be doing anything _but_ talking right now. "Forever?" she asked.

Before her answer, Lauren kissed her with such a passion. "Forever will never be enough but; yes. Forever" she nodded.

After that, Bo didn't need to hear anything else. The couple got down to what they really needed, which wasn't just sex. It was connecting with their soulmate. When this whole mess started, Bo didn't think they would get this back, not after telling Lauren the horrible things she'd done before the blonde walked back into her life.

But they managed to make it through to the other side.

They saved their Family.

They saved their Clan.

Now because of that, their legacy was safe. And would live on into the countless generations that would come after them. If anyone else every tried to threaten that, Bo would make sure that they suffered.

No one, was taking her town away from her.

 _No one_.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, don't you just love it when there's a happy ending? Because I do. Hope you guys were happy with the ending. Notice, that I didn't write an epilogue. Mostly, because I wouldn't mind writing another one of these. It was fun, and one of my favourites.**

 **Let me know what you thought, and thanks for sticking with this story. Much love xoxo**


End file.
